


White Moon: Keeper of Eden

by NamikazeKamui



Series: The Moon Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androgynous Hadrian, Celestial Hadrian, Countries give their human names to their precious people, Dark does not mean evil, Dark support, Emotionless but good Hadrian, Fake Prophecy, Government around the world know about the supernatural world, Harry Potter is Hadrian Peverell, M/M, Time Travel, alive potters, light bashing, possessive Russia, protective Russia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 80,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamikazeKamui/pseuds/NamikazeKamui
Summary: After what happened in his past life, he does not care about anything except his duty. However, it soon changes when he meets a man with platinum blond hair and violet eyes in the park when he visits Moscow…The Rewrite version of Full Moon_The Keeper of Eden, still the same concept, only with a little changes here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not have any beta readers and will stay like that until it finished. English are not my first language, so there will be some errors there and there.
> 
> Hadrian Peverell is not an OC; he is AU Harry Potter so he will act and think differently from canon Harry Potter.
> 
> Countries never use or give their human names except to the people that so close to their hearts or more precisely the people that they intending to become their significant others.

000

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, HAP, and some other fandom in this story for they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment, not for some kind of profit.

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Dark does not mean evil, violence, blood, deaths, Hadrian Peverell is AU Harry Potter, androgynous Hadrian, Celestial Hadrian, emotionless Hadrian, protective Russia, possessive Russia, time travel, light bashing, dark support, wrong BWL, fake prophecy, alive Potters, sticky, Mpreg, and maybe more later.

000

The warm of the fire from the fireplace bathed the room with warm sensation and made the teen that had been sleeping on the chair to wake up. Slowly the teen opened his eyes, letting the world to see the red orbs that were his eyes. He stayed silent for a moment before he stretched his muscles to make the stiffness in his body disappeared. This happened because he decided to sleep on the chair in his study when he could sleep on the bed.

Deciding it was wasting of time to think over something that had passed; the teen stood up from the chair and went to the private bathroom to take a shower. When he was in the front of the sink, he looked at his reflection on the mirror and gently touched his neck; there were a lot of scars from sharp blades and hanging ropes.

Taking a deep breath the teen banished those bad memories from his mind and then went under the shower. He stayed under the hot water and let it cleaned his body and calmed down his mind. With a sigh he closed his eyes and started to think about his life.

It had been years since that fateful day and until now he still remembered it like yesterday. He touched his scarred neck, who could forget the pain that had been inflicted towards them for years? No one could forget about it, not even him at the time he lost his humanity and gained the status as the one who Guard the Garden of Eden.

Yes, his new status in this life was Keeper of Eden… he gained that status when he was in the line between life and death. In that state he met with Gabriel, one of God’s Archangels, who informed him that he had two choices; went to Heaven and forgot everything but his friends continued to be in pain or became a Keeper of Eden and sent to the timeline where he never met his friends.

Because he really cared about his friends, he chose the second option. For him that time, an existence of a single person was a good price to make sure many lives could be saved.

He turned off the shower and dried himself with a towel. After he had dried enough, the teen went to the wardrobe to pick his daily clothes. The clothes that he wore consisted of a high-collared black turtleneck, a red sweater vest, a thigh-length back overcoat with red trims, a dark brown leather belt, black trousers, knee-high black boots, and black gloves.

After the teen had fully clothed, he went downstairs and to the kitchen where he prepared some breakfast. He decided to make a cheese and beef sandwich along with a cup of hot earl grey tea. Before he ate his breakfast, he went to the coffee table in the living room and took the novel he had been reading from two days ago. He wanted to eat his breakfast along with reading the novel.

Because he was really engrossed with the story, he did not realize someone came towards him until they touched his right shoulder. The teen stiffened up in surprise only to hear a small giggle from behind him. Gently he closed the book and turned around to find it was only Elfrea, one of the fairies that had decided to live in the garden around his house.

“Sorry, Hadrian, but you were so engrossed with your novel that I needed to surprise you…” said the fairy to Hadrian.

Hadrian looked at the fairy and closed his eyes. “You did surprise me…” he told her truthfully.

Elfrea giggled at Hadrian’s emotionless answer. Maybe to the others, Hadrian was an emotionless teen that never going to show his emotions, not even when his precious people died in front of him. They were wrong, Hadrian had emotions like the others, it just the combination of becoming Keeper of Eden and his painful past made the teen could not express his emotions.

She then became sober when a thought of someone came to Hadrian because of his status as Keeper of Eden. Until this day she and the others did not understand why God let Hadrian stayed in the human world when He knew how the Humans would react if Hadrian’s status as Keeper of Eden came to the open.

They would do everything to make sure they could possess Hadrian as their own property.

Hadrian looked at Elfrea before gently poked her on the forehead. The fairy looked at Hadrian with surprise on her face.

“Stop…” without asking the teen already knew what in Elfrea’s mind at this moment. “… It will be all right…”

Elfrea sighed a little. She knew Hadrian knew the consequence of living in the human world after he became Keeper of Eden, but earth was his home and he could not leave it. Not even when earth was the place where all of his sufferings and pains happened. He still loved this place.

She still remembered the time she heard Hadrian’s life from the other fairies. They told him what had happened to the teen when he was still a mortal and how he sacrificed his existence among his family to make sure they were safe. From all of those stories, she knew in the past Hadrian was a martyr.

The teen looked at Elfrea from the corner of his eyes before stood up and put the dirty plate in the sink, where a fairy would clean it. After he did that he went to the front door, but before he opened it, he turned to look at Elfrea and asked if she wanted to come with him to the garden or not.

The blue-eyed fairy giggled and flew towards where Hadrian was. The teen opened the door and went to the indoor greenhouse where the flowers that Hadrian would sell in his shop were growing. The town where he lived maybe small but it had some atmosphere that made him felt in peace and did not need to remember all those bad memories.

It was true that the fairies helped him and some of the magical and heavenly creatures loved to come here. However, they still could not chase the emptiness in his heart. When he asked Elfrea about this, the fairy only smiled sadly at him and said that one day he would have the emptiness in his heart disappeared. All that he needed to do at this moment was hold on until that day came.

Hadrian watched the fairies that flying around the garden and above the flowers he had planted. Beside painting and baking, Hadrian loved gardening. For him all of those activities had made sure his mind did not go back to the dark place.

The teen then went to the plots that had been filled with flowers and looked at them. He gently brushed the tip of his fingers across his favourite flowers. From all of the flowers that he had planted in the garden, sunflowers and bluebells were his favourites. The reason why he loved them were not because they beautiful but because of what they represented for.

Sunflowers represented pure thoughts. They symbolized adoration and dedication. Not only that these flowers too symbolized of dedicated love. Meanwhile bluebells represented humility, gratitude, and constancy. However, the last symbol of these flowers was the one that made him loved it; the last symbol of these flowers was everlasting love.

His musings were interrupted when his familiar, a black raven flew through the open window. The appearance of his familiar told Hadrian that there was an assignment that he needed to be done. With that in his mind, Hadrian raised his right arm to let the raven perched on it while he read the letter that had been tied on one of his familiar’s feet.

Elfrea gave the raven a three slices of cooked meat before looked at Hadrian. She blinked when she saw Hadrian’s face became serious and knew the letter was an assignment from the agency. “You get an assignment?” she asked Hadrian.

Hadrian folded the letter and looked at Elfrea. “Yes, the agency wants me to help a family in Moscow…” he told the fairy.

Nowadays the human world knew about supernatural world thanked to the nearly apocalypse-level accident in NY ten years ago. If not for his adopted Father and his older siblings, that accident would wipe half of the USA and a huge chaos would happen. Thankfully they could seal that blasted abomination back to the Abyss and erased those events from the civilians’ memories. The reason why his adopted Father did not command his older siblings to erase the events from the high rank government officers was to create a global agency to take care of this kind of things.

His adopted Father and his older siblings could not be there for them every day. So the existence of the agency was a great help for them, the agency would look over the supernatural world along with recruiting not only people who had experienced with supernatural things, but the people who had ‘power’ like in some fantasy novels.

“Just be careful, Hadrian…” Elfrea reminded the teen. “It’s true that you’re one of the Celestial and cannot be killed by normal things, but I still want you to be careful out there…”

Hadrian looked at Elfrea and nodded in agreement. “… I’ll be careful…” he went back to the house to put on his long red scarf before go to where the assignment was.

000

In Moscow, Hadrian stared at the huge house in front of him with empty red eyes. Even without him went inside, he could sense something was wrong ad this family was right to contact the agency.

After pulling up the red scarf that he wore around his neck to hide half of his face, Hadrian went to the front door and knocked. He stayed silent for a minute or two until the front door was opened by a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. Without saying anything, Hadrian held the letter in front the woman’s eyes, making her surprised for a second before then ushered Hadrian to go inside.

From the time he went inside, Hadrian already knew the wrong thing that happened in this house was coming from a curse, a nasty one, but could still be stopped and erased. However, what made him felt wary was how personal this curse was, as if the curser wanted this family too suffered so greatly.

Not long they arrived in a room that Hadrian could conclude was the daughter’s room. He watched the woman opened the door to let him went inside. When he was inside the room, his attention soon was caught by the female that sleeping on the bed near the window. He tilted his head to the side a little when he saw black tendrils from a curse wrapped around the girl, making sure she could not wake up from her slumber.

“So, you’re from the agency?” the husband asked as he approached Hadrian.

Hadrian looked at the husband and knew he was one of the high ranks in Russian government for he had seen him once or twice in some government formal parties. The teen put his hands inside pockets and asked, “Who in this family that had angered someone in the past?” straight to the point.

“What do you mean by that?” the wife asked Hadrian.

Hadrian looked at the sleeping girl on the bed before back to the parents. “… Someone out there had decided to send a curse to your daughter…” he explained. “From what I see… the problem isn’t your daughter but someone in this family…”

The husband became silent at Hadrian’s explanation and that caught the teen’s attention. From how silent the man was, he knew the man knew the reason why his daughter in this condition. He waited for the man to tell him the reason why his daughter in this condition.

“This is my fault…” the husband explained, catching his wife’s attention. “Two weeks ago I met my ex and she tried to make me went back to her…” he looked at his wife. “I refused for I already have a wife and a daughter… there’s no way I’m going to break our marriage for some kind of stupid flings…”

“… And because the woman couldn’t accept it, she decided to throw a curse to your daughter…” concluded Hadrian. There was one thing that Hadrian despised in his line of work and that someone put a curse, dangerous or not, to someone who did not have anything with the problem just to make sure their targets felt hopeless.

“Could you help our daughter?” the wife asked Hadrian.

Hadrian looked at the girl. “... Yes, I know how to help your daughter…” he watched happiness appeared on the parents’ faces. “But there will be a payment…”

The husband looked at Hadrian. “If this about money, you know that I can afford it…” he told the teen. “Just help our daughter…”

Hadrian shook his head. “This isn’t about money…” he looked at the parents. “What I meant with a payment is if I rescue your daughter, the caster will be dead from the backlash…” he told them emotionlessly, shocking the two of them.

The husband looked Hadrian with a slight concern on his face. “There’s no other way?” he asked that question not because he cared about his ex, but because he did not want to take someone else’s life.

Hadrian looked the husband right in the eyes. “… No…” he answered simply.

The adults started to talk with each other after Hadrian said that single world. He knew how scary the reality of killing others was for some people, but if they wanted to save their daughter, they needed to do it. Some people would say he was harsh to this family, but in this line of work, he could not sugar coat anything if he wanted someone to survive.

Not long the husband looked at him with a slight fear in his eyes. “Just… just save our daughter…” he told Hadrian.

After he gained the permission to do what was necessary to make sure the curse disappeared from the girl, Hadrian went to stand next to the bed and touched the daughter’s forehead. The moment his right gloved hand touched her forehead, light blue particles appeared and swirled around them along with the appearance of a magic circle under his feet.

His half-closed eyes were glowing and the pupils became slit when this happened. He continued to use his power and knew the caster of the curse had some kind of trouble in stopping his attempt. Well, someone who was mortal would find it was very difficult when fighting against someone who was not a mortal, and this what happened.

The teen spotted black tendrils started to appear across the daughter’s body and face, that was the sign of the curse, and then they broke into particles along with a woman’s pained scream. From all of that Hadrian knew he had successfully destroying the curse and the girl was safe.

“The curse has gone…” Hadrian dusted his hands.

The parents were rejoiced to hear that. They were very happy that the curse had gone from their daughter and they could sleep peacefully from now on.

Before Hadrian left the house, he gave a small box that filled with potions to help the girl. Of course to make sure the girl’s recovery gone smoothly, he put the instructions inside the box. After made sure everything was set, he went to the front door.

“Wait,” the husband called Hadrian. “How much we need to pay you?”

Hadrian looked at the man. “The agency will take care of it…” he told the husband before nodded his head in a farewell and walked out the house.

When he was outside, Hadrian blinked at the heavy snowfall that happening in his sight. Taking a deep breath, Hadrian pulled his scarf up to make sure his face warm from the freezing weather. He loved this place after everything that happened in his former home country, but sometimes he felt annoyed with the weather, especially when blizzard came or when the temperature was below freezing.

With a puff of cold breath, Hadrian went through the heavy snowfall and to the city limit where he could teleport without the civilians knew about his power. It was true that nowadays the mundane started to realize about the supernatural world, but to everyone involved it would be only the higher rank officers that needed to know about that world. The reason of this was if the civilians found about them, chaos would happen and a large scale of witch hunts would appear in all of the countries around the world.

So to make sure the existence of supernatural world could not be seen in the open or by the civilians, the agency created a group of people that had one duty which was erasing the memories about supernatural things from the civilians’ minds so they would live a normal life.

That was why, after his previous client paid the agency for his service, an Eraser would come to their house and erase the supernatural experience from the wife. The reason why the Eraser did not erase the experience from the husband was because he worked in the government and had a high position there, so he was immune from the erasing.

He knew manipulating mind could be categorized as rape, but as long it was to make sure chaos did not happen, he would ignore that fact, just what the others had told him, the needs of many outweigh the needs of the few.

When he was in the park, his magic suddenly nudged him to stop and this made the teen confused. It was rare for his magic to tell him what to do, but when it decided to it, it must be something important. So with that in his mind Hadrian went to the fountain not too far where he was and sat on it. He watched the snow continuously to fall from the sky with his empty red eyes.

If someone saw him at this moment, they would think he was crazy for staying outside when the heavy snowfall happened, but thanked to his magic, the cold did not harm him.

With another puff of cold breath, Hadrian closed his eyes and let the cold wind blew across his face. He knew his face at this moment was flushed red from the chilly weather, but he still did not move away from the fountain until his magic told him to go.

“Privyet (hello), little one~” a voice with Russian accent asked Hadrian. “Are you all right there?”

Hadrian blinked at the childish voice and turned to look behind him, to see who had decided to ask him. What he found when he turned around was a man in his mid-twenties with platinum blond hair and violet eyes, along with a slightly childish face and smile.

“… I’m all right…” he told the man.

000

Today the snow was fell heavily in Russia and the personification of the said country decided to walk outside. At first he wanted to walk to the forest near his house, but soon changed his mind and went to his Capital, Moscow.

In his capital, Russia saw not a lot of his people outside and he knew it was because of the weather. When he walked near the park, he spotted a black-haired teenager wearing a thigh-length black overcoat with red trims, black trousers, knee-length black boots, black gloves, and a long red scarf around the neck, sitting on the fountain.

He was intrigued with the teen for he did not look disturbed with the cold weather and he knew the weather affected him from his flushed face. Curious with the teen, Russia decided to go to the teen and asked him if he was all right.

When the teen turned around to look at him, the teen’s eyes caught his full attention. The teen had the same eyes colour with a country that in the past was under his power, but they were different from each other; if that country’s red eyes full with emotions especially anger, the teen’s red eyes did not show any emotions as if he did not have any.

“… I am all right…” the teen told Russia.

He did not know why but his instinct encouraged Russia to know about the teen and because his instinct never led him astray before, he would do it.

000

Tbc…

000


	2. Chapter 2

 

Hadrian looked at the Russian in front of him with emotionless face. He did not know who this man was and what his reason to come to him. So with that in his mind, Hadrian observed the man to see what he wanted and if he was dangerous for him or not.

“So, little one… what are you doing here when the weather is freezing cold?” the Russian asked Hadrian.

For the truth Hadrian was slightly offended when the man called him ‘little one’ but deep down the man right to call him that. For the man was freaking tall. He exhaled and put his hands inside his overcoat pockets, still looking at the Russian.

“… Just savouring the cold weather…” he told the Russian. It was the truth; he at this moment was savouring the cold weather around him.

The man looked at Hadrian with an arched eyebrow. “You’re strange, others will try to find a warm place because of the cold weather…” he told the red-eyed teen. “… but you decide to stay here in the cold…”

Hadrian looked at the snow. “… I know that…” he told the Russian.

The Russian did not say anything for a while before a childish smile appeared on his face. “May I know your name?” he asked Hadrian.

Hadrian blinked at the man’s request and looked hard at him. He commanded his magic to scan the man to see if he was a bad news or not. When he did this Hadrian sensed that this man was a complicated individual but not a bad one, so with that fact in his mind, Hadrian decided to trust the man and gave him his name.

“… Peverell, my name is Hadrian Peverell…” he introduced himself to the Russian.

“Hadrian, da?” the Russian smiled a closed-eyed smile. “It’s a very nice name, little one…”

Hadrian pulled up his scarf and asked, “… May I know your name?”

The Russian blinked at the question before realized he did not tell him his name. “Oh! My name, da?” he looked at Hadrian. “Just call me Russia~”

Hadrian blinked at the name. He did not understand why this man had the same name with the country where they lived, but he did not questioning it. “… It’s nice to meet you, Russia…” he greeted the Russian.

Russia looked at Hadrian’s flushed face and decided to take him to a café that he knew was not too far from the park. “The weather is cold, da?” he smiled at Hadrian. “Why don’t we go to a warm place so we can talk easier?”

The red-eyed teen observed Russia to see if the man asked him because he wanted to talk or because he wanted to do something bad to him. It was true that he had scanned the man with his magic and did not sense anything bad from the man, but his paranoid side made him started to observe the man. He nodded his head as a sign that he accepted Russia’s offer.

“Great~” Russia chirped happily. “I know a nice café not too far from here~”

Hadrian watched the man’s childish antic and even thought he did not show it, at this moment Hadrian was amused with the man’s antic. With an ease he stood up from the fountain and followed the tall Russian to the café that he said not too far from the park.

When the two were walking towards the café, Russia decided to ask some questions to the red-eyed teen.

“So, Hadrian, where do you live?” he asked the teen.

Hadrian exhaled another cold breath before answered Russia’s question, “… I live in a small village fifty kilometres from Moscow…”

“I see…” Russia smiled. “Then what do you there?” he asked the teen again.

Hadrian looked at Russia from the corner of his eyes and decided to give a half-truth answer. “I have my own flower shop…”

A gleam of happiness entered Russia’s violet eyes when he heard that information. “You like flowers, da? He asked the teen.

However before Hadrian could answer the question, they arrived in the café and went inside. The teen let out a small sigh when the chillness of the weather outside changed into the warmness of the café. He tugged his scarf down so it did not hide half of his face, but that did not mean he would take it off. There was something that he did not want everyone to see and he would make sure it was hidden from anyone’s sights.

“So, what is your order?” Russia asked Hadrian after they got their table.

Hadrian looked at the menu that the waitress had given to them and put his chin on his left hand. After looking at the menu for a minute or so, he decided to order ptichie moloko and a cup of hot earl grey tea. He then watched the Russian ordered a plate of pirozhki and a cup of chamomile tea.

Russia smiled at the red-eyed teen, not even slightly disturbed with the fact that the teen did not show any emotions in their conversation. “You still not answer my question, da?” he tilted his head to the side a little.

“… Ah…” Hadrian acknowledged what Russia trying to say and answered his question, “… Yes, I like flowers…”

Now that caught Russia’s attention and he clasped his hands together before put under his chin. “What kind of flowers you like, Hadrian?” he asked the teen.

Hadrian looked at the smiling face of Russia for a second and told him what kind of flowers that he liked so much. “… Sunflowers and bluebells…” he told the Russian.

“You like sunflowers, da?” he asked Hadrian in happiness when he heard his favourite flower from the teen.

The teen nodded his head.

Right after that conversation, their orders came and were placed on the table. After thanking the waitress, Russia pulled out a small flask from inside his coat and poured whatever inside it into his tea. This gesture made Hadrian arched his eyebrow.

“Tea is more delicious if it mixed with vodka, da?” Russia smiled at Hadrian.

The red-eyed teen only nodded and took a sip of his tea. He let out a small sigh when the familiar taste of earl grey washed over his tongue along with calming down his nerves. His eyes landed on the dessert that he had ordered and put down his tea so he could eat it.

“… So, what is the reason you come to Moscow, Hadrian?” Russia asked the teen after he took a sip of his tea-vodka mix.

The teen stopped eating his dessert and answered the question half truthfully, “… I need to finish some of my work here…” he told the man.

Even though the only thing that Russia saw on Hadrian’s face was an emotionless façade, he knew the teen was defensive and did non t like when he tried to pray into his private life. With that information in his head, Russia decided to take a step back and let the teen had some air so he would realize that Russia would never push him around.

“… Was that the reason you approached me in the park?” Hadrian asked Russia.

Russia stopped from taking another sip and put the cup back on the table. “Partially… the real reason is because I feel intrigued with you, Hadrian…” he told the teen truthfully.

Hadrian rested his chin against his right fist and looked at Russia’s smiling face. “… You feel intrigued with me?” he never thought he would meet someone who felt intrigued with him, usually people would walk away from him or even called him some ‘bad names’.

Russia gave the teen a sweet smile. “Da, because you’re the only person that I know that not hating the cold weather of Russia…” he told Hadrian.

The teen blinked at Russia’s words and decided to not say anything. He really did not understand why this man felt it strange to see someone who did not hate the cold weather of Russia. It as if he never saw someone acted like him before.

After he finished eating his dessert and drinking his tea, Hadrian pulled out his pocket watch to see the time. When he found it was nearly evening, he knew he needed to go back before Elfrea decided to send a search party for him.

“What is it?” Russia asked when he saw Hadrian looked at his pocket watch.

Hadrian closed the lid and put the watch back inside his overcoat before he answered Russia, “… I’m sorry… I need to go back now…” he then called the waitress for the bill but Russia stopped him. “Yes?” he looked at the man.

Russia smiled at Hadrian. “Let me pay everything…” he told the teen. “I’m the one who had invited you here, so let me pay the bill…”

“… But…”

“It’s all right…” Russia took the bill and paid it.

This did not sit well with Hadrian so the teen asked Russia what he could do to pay his generosity. When the man heard this, he asked Hadrian for his phone number. The teen blinked at the request and thought it was not going to hurt if Russia knew his private phone number. So he took the bill and wrote it on the back before gave it to Russia. Of course he told the Russian to never share the number to the others without him knowing.

Russia nodded. “Don’t worry, I will keep it for myself…” he told the red-eyed teen.

Hadrian nodded and stood up from where he had been sitting so he could walk out the café. He did not realize that his every movement were being observed by the tall Russian.

000

Russia watched the teen through the window of the café where the two had been eating. He watched the teen pulled up his red scarf over his nose so it would protect his face from the chilly winter wind and walked away through the heavy snowfall.

It was true what he had told Hadrian, he was intrigued with him for he was the only human that he knew to stay outside when the weather was very cold in Russia. But there was other thing that made him wanted to know about the teen; his empty red eyes.

“He too doesn’t seem afraid of me, da?” he asked himself with a closed-eyed smile.

The teen really did not afraid of him even when he gave him the smile that he usually gave to the others. When he gave Hadrian that smile, the teen continued to look at him with an emotionless face, no traces fear there, and that was nice change for him.

Russia looked at the number that Hadrian had given to him and promised to himself that he would call the teen when the time was right.  He really wanted to know about the teen and maybe… maybe he would gain someone who did not act scared around him.

000

With the sound of flapped wings Hadrian appeared in front of his house. Before he opened the door, he brushed the snow from his hair and clothes. After he had done that he turned the doorknob and walked inside.

“Hello, Hadrian~” a woman with silver white hair and blue eyes greeted Hadrian when he changed his black military boots to indoor slippers.

Hadrian blinked when he saw the woman before nodded in greeting. “… Nice to see you again, Serena…” he told the woman. “… What are you doing here?” he asked while walking to the kitchen so he could have a glass of water. He patted Elfrea’s head when he walked pass the fairy.

Serena looked at Hadrian and pouted. “I cannot see my lovely younger brother?” she asked the teen.

Hadrian stopped the glass a millimetre from his lips when he heard that question. He put down the glass so he could look at the female with an arched eyebrow. “… You rarely come here without anything to say… so I’m sorry if I’m sceptical when you told me you wanted to see me…” he told the woman emotionlessly.

“Still cold as ever…” said Serena with a huff.

Hadrian looked at Serena for a moment before said, “… Is there a reason why you come here, Serena?” he drank the water after asking that question.

Serena sighed and sat down on the chair in the room. “… When I did my assignment, I found the malevolent spirits became more active for the last few weeks…” she informed Hadrian. “It looks like the wall between the two worlds starts to become weak…”

Hadrian looked at Serena when he heard those words. “… You want to tell me that that ‘accident’ will happen again?” he asked the woman.

“Azrael and I don’t know if that ‘accident’ will happen again or not…” Serena looked at Hadrian. “All that we know is the wall between two worlds start weakened and we need to prepare ourselves, nothing more than that…”

Hadrian looked at the table after Serena finished telling him the information. If it was true that the wall between two worlds started to weaken, then the chance of the ‘accident’ happened was high, but as long the signs never came all he could do was waiting and maybe prepared for the worse.

Serena looked at Hadrian’s emotionless face. “… So, is there something eventful that happened to you today?” when Serena asked this question Elfrea perked up for she wanted to hear Hadrian’s answer.

Hadrian looked at the two female. “… Why do you think there was something happened to me today?” he asked his older sister.

Elfrea perked up at Hadrian’s slight avoidance regarding Serena’s question. “So, that means something happened to you today?” the fairy asked Hadrian.

Hadrian knew they would continue to pester him until he answered their questions. “… Yes, something happened to me today…” the two female looked at Hadrian intently. “… I met a strange Russian man in the park…”

Serena perked up at those words and started to tease the teen, “Is he handsome like other Russian men?” Hadrian looked at Serena. “Is he tall and huge like other Russian men? Is his voice…” whatever Serena wanted to say was stopped by Hadrian’s hand across her mouth.

“… Stop talking…” after he had made sure Serena would not continue to tease him, Hadrian moved his hand away from her mouth.

Elfrea knew even thought Hadrian’s face did not show emotions, he was embarrassed with Serena’s teasing and wanted her to stop. When the fairy looked at the female, she found a mischief glints in her eyes and realized the female would not stop until Hadrian and this strange Russian man became a couple.

‘… Well, you’re done for, Hadrian…’ thought Elfrea when she saw that glint in Serena’s eyes. ‘Your sister will try to make the two of you become a couple…”

Hadrian looked at Serena with a slight wariness in his eyes. He had a feeling his older sister would try something that would interrupt his daily routines.

000

Two days later we found Hadrian in the greenhouse, attending some of the flowers with the help of the fairies. When he was attending the sunflowers, his cell phone suddenly ringing and that made him stopped from his activities.

‘… Who is calling me?’ thought Hadrian. He pulled the cell phone from his back pocket and looked at the caller ID, only to an unfamiliar phone number on the screen. ‘… I don’t know this number…’ regardless of that, Hadrian took the call and greeted whoever in the line.

“… Hello?’ he greeted the caller.

 _(Privyet, Hadrian~)_ the familiar voice of Russia greeted Hadrian’s ear.

‘Oh… that’s right… I gave him my phone number two days ago…’ thought Hadrian when he heard Russia’s voice. “… Hello to you too, Russia…” he moved to the more secluded area.

Elfrea and the other fairies watched Hadrian walking away to the more secluded area along with talking with someone through his cell phone. Elfrea started to smile when she saw this; it looked like some changes would come to the teen’s life from now on.

000

Tbc…

000


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Hadrian looked at the calendar on the office desk in his study room, only to realize it had been two months from the day he met Russia. He was surprised to realize that he did not feel the man’s presence in his life annoying. On the contrary, he found the man’s presence gave him something that he had… forgotten… for a very long time.

The teen looked at the paperwork in his hand with half-closed eyes. Even though his face did not show any emotions, at this moment Hadrian was bored and wanted to do something, only too lazy to do it. After he exhaled the teen stood up from the chair and went to the bookshelf in the right corner of the room.

After skimming across the titles, he decided to take a novel with a title ‘Twilight Sky’ but before he could read it, a sound of glass being knocked caught his attention. He turned to the only windows in his study room and spotted a figure outside.

Intrigued with who the figure was, Hadrian went to the windows and opened one of them. He blinked when he saw a man with platinum blond hair, violet eyes, a long tan overcoat, dark green pants, dark brown boots, dark brown gloves, and a long tan scarf around his neck standing there.

“… Russia?” he asked the man.

“Privyet, Hadrian~” the tall Russian greeted Hadrian happily.

Hadrian did not know how to react at Russia’s sudden appearance outside his study’s windows, but he decided to take a step back to let the man climbed inside. It would not be good for the two of them if the Russian dropped down from the room to the ground below.

“… You know there’s a front door, right?” Hadrian asked the Russian.

“I know, but it much faster to knock the windows to the room where you’re inside~” Russia told Hadrian.

Hadrian looked at Russia as if he had grown another head. After looking at the man for a while, Hadrian turned his gaze to the grandfather clock in the corner and found it nearly a lunch time.

“… What do you want for lunch, Russia?” Hadrian asked the Russian.

Russia looked at Hadrian and asked in childish voice, “You want to cook for me, da?”

“… You’re my guest and it’s nearly a lunch time…” Hadrian explained emotionlessly. “… So what do you want to have, Russia?”

“Can you cook some Russian dishes?” Russia asked Hadrian.

Hadrian looked at the man from the corner of his eyes. “… Yes, I can…” he told the Russian. “… Is that mean you want Russian dishes as your lunch?”

“Yes~” Russia smiled. “Can you make borsch and beef stroganoff as my lunch?” he asked Hadrian.

Hadrian nodded and asked, “… What kind of dessert that you want to have?”

“Leningradsky tort…” he told the teen.

Hadrian memorized the names of the food that Russia wanted to be his lunch. “… You can go to any room in this house except the black door in the end of the second floor hallway…” he informed Russia before walked out the room and went to the kitchen to start cooking.

In the kitchen Hadrian spotted Elfrea talking with the kitchen fairies. When they spotted Hadrian in the doorway, they knew it was time to prepare lunch but before they did that, Elfrea went towards Hadrian.

“I sense a breach in the wards…” the fairy told Hadrian. “Is there someone coming?” he asked the teen.

“… Russia decides to come here but went inside through the windows in my study…” he explained to Elfrea.

“Eh?” Elfrea looked at Hadrian with surprise on her face. “What do you mean he went inside the house through the windows in your study?” she asked the teen.

“… Just like I told you… he came inside through the windows of my study…” he explained once more.

The fairy did not know what to say at Hadrian’s explanation, but soon she decided to stop thinking about it. “So, what kind of lunch you want today?” she asked the teen.

“… Today’s lunch will be Russian dishes…” Hadrian told Elfrea before explained to the kitchen fairies what he wanted to cook today. “… Would you help me?” he asked the kitchen fairies.

Elfrea smiled at Hadrian before turned to the other fairies. “Of course we will help you, Hadrian…” she told the teen.

“… Thank you…” Hadrian said to the fairies.

000

Now after he gained permission from Hadrian to look around his house, Russia decided to do it, and of course he remembered what the teen told him; never went to the black door in the end of the second floor halfway. So he went out from the study room and to the first door that he saw in front of him. He was surprised to find the door led him to the art/music room.

‘I never thought Hadrian could paint or even play a piano…’ thought Russia when he saw the black grand piano in the centre of the room and the art supplies near the windows.

The Russian went to the piano and found a music sheet with a title ‘Wings of Piano’ there, and judging from its condition he knew Hadrian loved to play this song. After he put the music sheet back to its place, the Russian went back to look around the art/music room.

When he was in the side where the art supplies were, Russia found a painting of a man with golden-coloured hair and icy blue eyes wearing a knee-length dark blue double-breasted imperial coat with red trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard, white epaulets on each shoulders, black trousers, knee-length black military boots, white gloves, and a long red scarf around his shoulders. The man was in a standing position with his right hand on the hip and his left hand on the top of his sword’s handle.

‘Who is this man?’ that was the thought that came to Russia’s mind when he saw the painting. For the truth when the Russian looked at the painting, something stirred inside him but he decided to ignore it. He then looked to the paper on the frame. ‘… Archangel Michael… the Prince of Heaven and Commander of Heavenly Armies…’

Now Russia started to feel intrigued with who or what Hadrian really was after he saw the painting of the man that was said the Archangel Michael from Judaism, Christian, and Islam. From the way the painting was created, Russia could see Hadrian had a connection with this man or this Archangel.

“You’re feeling intrigued, aren’t you?” a female voice from behind made Russia abruptly turned around.

Sitting on the window sill was a female wearing a dark blue hoodie, white pants, and dark brown ankle-length boots. Russia became alert at the appearance of this stranger in the room without him realized it.

“Who are you?” Russia asked with suspiciousness in his voice.

The female smiled at Russia. “Don’t look so suspicious, Russia…” she grinned at the surprised look on Russia’s face after she called him with his country name.

“You—“

“Know what you really are?” the female tilted her head to the side. “Of course I know who or what you really are, Russia…”

Russia pulled out his pipe from inside his coat at the female’s words. He could not let her jeopardized what he wanted to gain from Hadrian and he knew if the female blubbered out that he was the personification of Russia before he was ready for the teen to know.

“Ah… don’t be too hasty…” the hooded female told Russia. “I’m not going to blubber out what you really are, Russia…”

“What do you want?” Russia asked the hooded female.

“For me, nothing…” she swung her legs childishly. “For Hadrian, everything…” that statement made Russia arched his eyebrows.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked the hooded female.

She changed her position into a crouching state. “I think you know what I’m trying to tell you…” she told Russia. “Maybe he looks emotionless and cold, but you know he is far from that…” after she said those words, the female jumped out the window.

When Russia went to the window and looked outside, he did not find the female as if she disappeared in a thin air. “Chto (what)?’ he was surprised when he did not find the hooded female anywhere.

“… What are you doing, Russia?”

The Russian turned from the window to find Hadrian standing in the doorway. “Ah, it’s nothing, Hadrian…” he told the red-eyed teen with a closed-eyed smile.

Hadrian stared at Russia for a moment before turned around. “… Lunch is ready…” he informed the Russian. “Come, I will take you to the dining room…”

Russia followed Hadrian along with observing the teen from behind. When he first met the teen, he thought he only wore the scarf whenever he went out the house, but now Russia saw the teen wore it inside the house too. He knew it was not because of the cold for he could sense the warmness in the rooms around the house, so that meant Hadrian tried to hide something with his long red scarf.

When Russia arrived in the dining room, he found what he wanted to eat were on the table. A smile appeared on his face when he saw this and then looked at Hadrian, who was standing next to the dining table with his usual emotionless face.

“Spasibo, Hadrian~” he thanked the teen.

Hadrian only nodded before went to his chair.

Russia only smiled at Hadrian and went to join the teen at the dining table.

000

After eating and cleaning the plates, Hadrian decided to take Russia into his private greenhouse where he grew his two favourite flowers; sunflowers and bluebells. Hadrian had two greenhouses in his home, one to grown flowers for his shop and this was for him to calm down.

He watched from the sideline when Russia saw the small field of sunflowers inside the greenhouse. He could see happiness in his violet eyes and knew he made the right choice in taking the man to this place.

Hadrian let the man looked at the sunflowers while he went to a small table with two cups, a tea pot, and some cookies. It looked like the fairies decided to make them some tea and cookies. With a mumbled thank you, Hadrian sat down on the chair and poured the tea into the cups and after that he took a sip.

The teen stayed like that, maybe, five minutes until Russia took a sit on the chair in front of him. Hadrian looked at the Russian’s happy face and to the sunflowers in his arms. Some people would speculate that he would be angry to Russia for taking his sunflowers without asking his permission first, but it did not, he let the Russian took the sunflowers.

“… You really take good care of your sunflowers, da?” he asked Hadrian with a childish-smile of his.

Hadrian closed his eyes and crossed his legs. “… And you really like sunflowers so much…” he pointed to the sunflowers in Russia’s arms.

“Of course, I really love sunflowers~” he said happily to Hadrian.

“Why?” the teen knew the reason why Russia loved sunflowers must be different from the way he loved them.

Russia gave Hadrian a wishful look. “Because sunflowers remind me of a warm place outside Russia,” he told the teen. “… My life wish is that someday I can live in a warm place and full with sunflowers…”

Hadrian looked at Russia. “… Why don’t you move to a warm place then?” he asked the Russian.

Now there was sadness in Russia’s eyes after Hadrian asked him that. “… I cannot leave my country, Hadrian. I have a work to do here and it’s very important…”

From the explanation the teen concluded that Russia worked for the government and had a very important position there, and that made him could not move from this country. He went back to his tea but it soon disturbed with the appearance of a female wearing a dark blue hoodie and white pants in the greenhouse.

Russia’s eyes widened up slightly when he saw the familiar female from the art/music room appeared next to Hadrian. He just hoped she did not tell Hadrian about his true status when he still not ready to tell the teen about it.

“… Elfrea…” Hadrian greeted the female. “… What is it?” he asked her.

The hoodie wearing female only smiled at Hadrian before told him the reason why she came. “Michael is in the living room, waiting for you…”

Hadrian nodded and told Russia that he needed to leave for a moment. After the red-eyed teen gone from the greenhouse, Russia’s childish look replaced by a dark look that only an experienced soldier had.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that,” said Elfrea to Russia. “I told you that I wasn’t going to tell Hadrian about you real status…”

“… And why should I believe you?” he asked the female darkly.

“Because it would make you know what or who Hadrian really is…” now that statement caught Russia’s attention. “No, I won’t tell you. I will let the two of you tell each other who or what you two really are…” after she said that, Elfrea went out the greenhouse, leaving Russia to ponder her words.

‘It looks like I have found someone who is so intriguing…’ thought Russia with a smile that crossed between childish and dark.

000

Meanwhile Hadrian had taken his guest to the art/music room so he could give him the painting that the teen had made back then. He watched a smile appeared across the blond-haired man when he saw the painting.

“This is good, Hadrian,” Michael told Hadrian with a gentle smile on his face.

Hadrian only shrugged his right shoulder and went back to look outside through the windows.

“I sensed someone in the house when I arrived here…” those words caught Hadrian’s attention and he turned around to look at the Archangel. “You have a guest?”

“… Yes…” answered Hadrian.

Michael chuckled at Hadrian’s answer and this made the teen asked the Archangel why he chuckled like that.

“I chuckled not because I made a fun of you,” he explained. “I chuckled because…” he looked at Hadrian’s empty red eyes. “It’s a damn time for you to have another friend beside Elfrea and the other fairies…”

“… I’m fine with that…” Hadrian told Michael.

Michael sighed at the answer and poked him on the forehead. He smirked at the flash of annoyance that appeared briefly in the teen’s red eyes. The Archangel knew after Hadrian became a Celestial and Keeper of Eden, his human emotions were dulled into the point he acted emotionlessly or cold to the others when in truth he was not.

“You still need to have other friends beside the fairies, Hadrian…” he told the red-eyed teen. “Because even though you’re Keeper of Eden, you’re still a human…”

Hadrian looked at Michael with emotionless eyes. “… Immortal human you mean…” he told the Archangel. “It was true in the past I was human, but in the end I become one of you, a celestial…” he tilted his head. “… Humans will find that fact difficult to be absorbed by their minds; the result will not be pretty…”

“Then why you let that Russian comes into your life?” Michael asked Hadrian.

Hadrian did not say anything for a moment before he told Michael what in his mind, “… I can sense he isn’t a normal human, I don’t know what he is but I know he isn’t a normal human…”

‘Of course he isn’t a normal human,’ thought Michael. ‘… He’s the personification of Russia…’

“Is there something else that you need, Michael?” he asked the Archangel.

“Ah, yes, Azrael wanted me to tell you that two weeks from now he would come here…” he informed the red-eyed teen. “He wants you to create a painting of his like me…”

Hadrian nodded. “… Please tell him to come…” he told the Archangel.

With a smile, Michael waved a goodbye to the red-eyed teen and disappeared with a sound of flapped wings. Hadrian stared at the empty spot where Michael had been for a moment before turned to go back to the greenhouse where Russia was.

When he was in the hallway, Hadrian’s words went back into his mind. He knew he could have some mortal friends out there but after what happened to him in the past, he still felt wary with the prospect having mortal friends.

‘… No… I don’t think I’m going to have mortal friends…’ thought Hadrian. ‘… They will never understand what kind of creature I’m now and will try to experiment on me if they find out…’

Yeah, he was content with having Elfrea and the fairies as his friends. well, maybe Russia too…

000

Tbc…

000


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

A week later, when everyone sleeping in their houses for it was late, Hadrian was running in the darkness as if trying to make sure no one could see him. The reason why he did this because right now he had an assignment from the agency; and that assignment told him to eliminate the creatures that had been kidnapping children to be sold as food among their own people.

After he arrived near the place of those creatures kept the children, Hadrian crouched behind some boxes so they could not spot his presence. After taking a deep breath, he calmly summoned his familiar, a black raven with red eyes, and commanded her to become his eyes in the sky. He needed to know how much these creatures were to make sure they would not hurt the children. He maybe emotionless, but that did not mean he would let innocents died if he could help it.

Hadrian opened the connection with his familiar and saw everything through her eyes. He watched how these creatures boasted around about how smart and strong they were, and started to belittle the agency for not realizing their activities.

Sorry to burst their bubbles, the agency had been suspicious towards these creatures from the first disappearance, but because they did not have any evidence of what they had done, the agency did not do anything. However, now the agency had found the evidences that they needed, they commanded all the agents in the city that had become their bases to eliminate all of them, not leaving any survivors.

When he found it was only two guards that stood guard in the front, Hadrian summoned his knives and threw them straight into the guards’ foreheads. Because those knives were the manifestation of his power, shadows shot out from the knives and swallowed the dead bodies, leaving no evidences behind.

After he was sure there was no another guards except those two, Hadrian used the shadow to go inside. He then reappeared on the second floor of the building; from there he could see all of the creatures in the first floor along with the kidnapped children.

However, his cover nearly blew over because there was a single guard on the second floor. Fortunately Hadrian acted fast, he teleported himself to the front of the guard and stabbed them right in the throat, killing them instantly. He watched emotionlessly when the shadow swallowed the dead body before turned his attention back to the first floor.

He blinked when he spotted one of the creatures went towards the children with an ill intention. He knew from the expression on the creature, they wanted to eat one of the children and he could not let that happened. With that in his mind, Hadrian summoned his knives and threw them right into the vital positions in those creatures’ bodies; some of them died instantly and some of them bleeding on the floor.

And the moment the rest of the creatures saw what happened to their comrades, the pandemonium erupted and the rest of the creatures barked orders to find who had dared to not only kill their comrades but wounded them too. Hadrian, who was looking in the shadow, watched the chaos with glowing red eyes and summoned a single knife in his right hand.

“SHOW YOURSELF!” one of the creatures screamed into the room, making the children inside the cages flinched in fright. “DON’T BE A COWARD! FACE US!”

In a flash, Hadrian teleported right in the front of the screaming one and stabbed them in the throat, killing them instantly before he did the same things to the others. After he had made sure all of the creatures had died, Hadrian commanded the shadow to swallow their dead bodies so no mundane could find their existence.

After he had made sure no bodies in the room, he went to the cages and opened the locks so the children were free. Right after he opened the cages, the scared children ran towards him and hugged him around the waist. Because Hadrian was a private person, the sudden assault of his personal space made him stiff like a board. He knew if the ones who hugged him at this moment were not traumatized children, he would use his power to throw them away from his personal space.

So he stayed still and let the children pulled some kind of comfort from him after the ordeal that happened to them. He stayed in that position until the Erasers came into the building, when he spotted them Hadrian slowly pulled away from the children to talk with the leader of the Erasers, who was his older sister, Serena. Of course when he did this, the children protested but thankfully some of the Erasers came to calm them.

“You killed all of them?” Serena asked Hadrian.

“… Yes…” Hadrian answered emotionlessly.

“In the front of those children?” Serena looked at the traumatized children her people tried to keep calm.

Hadrian looked at the children before back to Serena. “… There’s no time… one of those children would be eaten and that would be more traumatized than watching I killed those creatures…” he explained.

Serena nodded in agreement.

“… You’re going to change their memories, right?” Hadrian knew the protocol regarding the mundane in some supernatural situations.

Serena nodded. “It’s to make sure they don’t remember this entire ordeal and to make sure the mundane not aware about supernatural force…” she told Hadrian. “We know our job can be called the work of rapists but it it’s to make sure chaos never happens, so be it…”

Yes, he knew about the bad title that his older sister and her people gained from the so-called ‘normal’ agents. They saw his older sister and her people as some kind of abominations for having the most undesired job in the entire agency. When he first head the bad title for his older sister, Hadrian did what a younger brother would do to protect his older sister from bad people, he sent those jerks into a place that was known as the Abyss for maybe a minute or two. This action made everyone in the agency feared him and did not want to have anything with him.

Well for the truth he too did not want to have anything with the backstabbing bitches like them.

“… Then I leave them to you…” Hadrian patted Serena’s left shoulder and teleported away from the crime scene.

000

The next day Hadrian was walking across the streets of Moscow. He went back to the Capital because he gained two clients that had one of their family members was possessed by a demon. The first one was possessed by a demon because she without knowing, destroying a doll where the demon had been sealed, while the other… the other was possessed because his ancestors made a deal with a demon.

He really did not understand why some of the humans decided to make a deal with demons when they knew it would bring bad news for them in the future. From what he learned from his older siblings, those humans made some kind of deals with demons just for material things or for their own selfishness.

‘… Sometimes I really don’t understand my former race…’ thought Hadrian while pulling up his scarf across his mouth.

Because the teen was in too deep with his thought, he did not realize there was someone running towards him until it was too late. He and this someone collided with each other, making the teen landed on the ground on his back and this someone on top of him.

The back of Hadrian’s head was throbbing painfully from the impact with the hard ground under him. He opened one of his eyes to see who had collided with him and slightly surprised to see it was Russia.

“… Russia…” he called the man’s name.

Russia looked down at Hadrian before greeted him. “Privyet, Hadrian~”

“… Why are you running like that?” he asked the Russian. “… I have never seen you running like that…”

Whatever Russia wanted to tell Hadrian was stuck in his throat when the yelling of ‘BIG BROTHER! MARRY ME!’ could be heard by the two of them. Hadrian watched Russia’s face went pale and without saying anything he got up and then carried Hadrian across his shoulder before running away from the owner of the voice.

Hadrian blinked at the action and when he looked up, he saw a long blonde-haired woman wearing a dark blue dress running towards them. Now he knew why Russia decided to run away but the question was why he took him too?

“Because Belarus will hurt you!” Russia answered Hadrian, who did not realize he uttered the question to the open.

“… Why would she hurt me?” Hadrian looked at the woman with emotionless eyes.

Russia chuckled fearfully. “Because of our position…” he told him. “Belarus is really possessive of me and for the truth I don’t like it… she is my sister and she wants to marry me…”

Hadrian did not say anything at Russia’s explanation; he just continued to watch the woman and found she started to catch up with them. “… She starts to catch up with us…” he informed the Russian.

“WHAT?” now Russia became hysteric. “I DON’T WANT TO MARRY HER!”

“BIG BROTHER, WAIT FOR ME!”

Hadrian puffed a cold breath and grasped the back of Russia’s coat. “… Hold on tight…” he warned the Russian before used his power to teleport them to the safety.

“Big brother?” Belarus was shocked to see Russia had disappeared in a thin air in front of her eyes.

000

Russia grunted when his back landed hard on the wooden floor. He stayed on the floor for a moment before slowly opened his eyes, only to find Hadrian was looking down at him with his hand extended towards him, a sign that he wanted to help him back to his feet. After a nod of thank you, Russia took the teen’s hand and rose back to his feet.

“… Are you all right?” asked Hadrian after he helped the Russian back to his feet.

“I’m all right…” he looked around, only to see that right now they were in the living room that he knew existed in Hadrian’s house. “How can we be here in a blink of an eye?” Russia asked Hadrian.

Hadrian closed his eyes. “… All you need to know that’s one of my powers…” he told the Russian. “… I don’t know you long enough for me to tell you something personal…” he knew his words were cold but it was the truth, he did not know Russia long to make him could trust the man with his secrets.

Russia felt slightly hurt at Hadrian’s words. He thought the teen had seen him as a friend but it looked like he still could not trust Russia with everything. Well, if he still did not trust him, he would make sure the teen knew he would never betray him. Yes, he would make sure the teen knew how serious he really was towards the teen.

It was strange… he only met Hadrian for sometimes now and the teen had made great impact in Russia’s life. When in the past Russia had a short temper, now after he met the teen he became calmer and could ignore any insults from America regarding his past as a communist in the era where he was known as Soviet Russia, the leader of Soviet Union.

From there, Russia started to become… possessive… towards Hadrian and would make sure there was no other people that came to the teen with an intention to make him theirs. There was no way Russia would let that happen and if there was someone who still wanted to do that, he would make sure they regretted it. He promised that.

Elfrea, who had sensed Russia in the house, walked into the living room in her human form. “Hello, Russia…” she greeted the man before looked at Hadrian. “Hadrian, are you going to celebrate Samhain tonight?” she asked the teen.

Hadrian blinked before realizing that tonight was Samhain. “… Ah… yes…”

Russia looked at Hadrian with confusion. “Samhain?” he asked the teen.

Elfrea looked at Russia before explained what Samhain was. “It’s the night where spirits of the dead could go to the human world…” she explained. “Hadrian… always celebrate it every year…” she looked at the Russian for a moment before turned to Hadrian. “Why don’t you invite Russia to celebrate Samhain with you tonight?”

Hadrian looked at Elfrea before back to Russia. “… If he wants it, Elfrea…” he told the fairy.

Russia looked at Hadrian with a smile on his face. “Of course I want it, Hadrian~” he chirped happily. “It will be fun~”

The red-eyed teen looked at Russia’s smiling face. ‘… He is really like a child sometimes…’ thought the teen before he walked out the living room to do some preparation for Samhain.

000

When night came Russia watched Hadrian put bonfires in the backyard with a slight confusion on his face. it was true that he was the personification of a country and he knew a lot about his history, but that did not mean he knew everything that happened in his country for he was not omnipotent. So it was not strange if he felt confused with what the teen were doing right now.

“My ancestors celebrate Samhain…” Hadrian told Russia without looking away from his work.

“Elfrea said that Samhain was the day where the spirits could go to the human world…” Russia sat down on one of the stone chairs. “Why?”

Hadrian stopped his work to look at Russia from across his shoulder. “Your pronunciation for Samhain was wrong… it saw-win, not Sam-hayne…” he back to the bonfires.

Russia blinked at Hadrian’s words and uttered the right pronunciation for Samhain, making the red-eyed teen nodded his head.

“For your question, it’s because this time of year the veil between the spirit world and the living world is to be its thinnest…” Hadrian explained. “… This is the time where spirits and souls of loved ones are to have more power and ability to visit us…”

Russia looked at Hadrian with astonishment. “Is this true?” he asked the teen.

“… I have done a lot of this celebration and it’s true…” Hadrian put the candles on the altar.

“Why I never know about this…” Russia muttered under his breath.

“… In this modern era, Samhain is more familiar with the term Halloween…” Hadrian lit up the candles. “The term came from Hallows Eve…” after he had done that, Hadrian sat down in the front of the altar and bonfires.

Russia watched with fascination when strange but melodious song was sang by Hadrian. He jumped slightly in his seat when the bonfire lit up at the same time Hadrian sang, but his surprise did stop there for when the bonfire was lit up, five figures appeared in front of Hadrian.

‘… They must be the spirits….’ Thought Russia in fascination.

Hadrian looked at the spirits in front of him and let a small smile to appear. “It has been five years since the last time I summoned you here…” he looked at the spirits. “… I’m sorry for all of that…”

He looked at the moonflowers and white lilies in the altar. The reason why he stopped summoning them when he celebrated Samhain was because it made him remembered everything that happened to them in his past life and he did not like that very much.

“… But at least I had made sure your alternate past selves would never experience what we had experienced in the alternate future…” Hadrian rested his chin on his fist. “… And that makes me… happy…”

One of the spirits came to Hadrian and Russia could see the spirit was a female with dark brown hair. **“Don’t lie to us, Harry…”**

Russia jumped slightly when the spirit talked and then frowned at the name the spirit used for Hadrian. ‘… Harry? Shouldn’t she call him Hadrian?’ thought Russia.

“… Why should I lie?” Hadrian looked at the spirit.

Now it was the red-headed spirit that turned to look mad at Hadrian. **“You had sacrificed your existence among us in this universe! It’s not cool, mate!”**

“... A good price to make sure all of your alternate past lives safe…”

Now it was the blond woman’s turn to talk to Hadrian, **“No, Harry, that’s not a good price… we care about you and we never regret helping you…”**

Russia looked at Hadrian. ‘I don’t understand… what you had done to yourself to make sure nothing bad happened?’ he really wanted to know anything about Hadrian.

“… And look where it had sent all of you…” Hadrian told the spirits.

Now it was the black-haired man turned to talk, **“Harry, everything that happened back there weren’t your fault… it was ‘their’ faults for leading us with false information… we, as the young generations, always had been told to believe our elders…”**

Hadrian closed his eyes. “… Just stop… everything has been set in stone… nothing can be changed…’ he told the spirits. “… And that we need to do right now is move on…”

The first spirit looked at Hadrian with sadness and tried to talk some sense to the teen once more. **“But, Harry…”** she tried to change Hadrian’s mind.

“… Enough…” said Hadrian without looking at the spirits. “… This is my life now and I won’t change it with my power even I know I can do it…” he closed his eyes. “… If the payment to make sure the alternate you all right is my existence among them… then so be it…”

The red-headed spirit shook his head. **“Mate, that isn’t fair for you…”**

Hadrian looked at the red-headed one with half-closed eyes. “… Who said that life was fair?” he asked the spirit. “Life is never fair and we should know this…” he closed his eyes. “… Sooner or later all of you will forget about me... it will make everything become easier for you to gain new lives…”

 **“Harry… if we do this, you’ll be alone…”** the first spirit said to Hadrian. **“We don’t want that befallen to you… we’re your friends; we want you to be happy…”**

Hadrian did not say anything; he only looked at Russia from the corner of his eyes. “… I will be all right…” he told his friend spirits. “… Don’t worry about me… it’s time for you to go…”

 **“If that’s what you want, Harry, we’ll do it…”** said the spirit with black hair.

**“But…”**

**“This is Harry’s decision and we need to respect it…”**

**“You don’t need to worry about Harry in here…”** the blond-haired spirit looked at Russia. **“He will have a good future here…”**

Hadrian blinked at those words. ‘What does she mean by that?’ he thought in his mind.

**“If that’s what you want… then be careful, Harry…”**

Hadrian looked at them. “I’ll be careful…” he told the spirits.

**“Goodbye, Harry…”**

After saying goodbye, the spirit disappeared from the backyard to the spirit world. Hadrian knew in the spirit world the angels in that place would do what he asked them to do; letting them being reincarnated into their own selves but without any memories about their past.

After he had finished doing his ritual, Hadrian stood up and went to Russia, who had been watching with astonishment in his eyes. The teen tilted his head to the side, a sign that right now he was observing Russia as if trying to find some kind of answers. Of course this made Russia arched his eyebrow in questioning manner.

‘… You have some people that you want to see…” Hadrian said without blinking an eye.

Russia jerked slightly in surprise. “What do you mean by that?” he asked the teen.

Hadrian pulled his scarf across his mouth. “… I can see regret in your eyes, Russia…” he bluntly said. He knew he was poking into Russia’s past, something he never did, but he knew this was the best day to help the Russian.

Russia narrowed his eyes. “… Stop it…” he hissed.

Hadrian knew he made the Russian angry, but he did not care and continued his talking, “… Russia, I could sense your regret when I talked with the spirits…” he tilted his head to the side a little. “… Samhain is the right time to meet whoever you want to meet and ease some of your regrets…”

“You don’t have any right to poke into my pas!” he growled along with standing up from the rock seat he had been sitting on. “They won’t forgive me for what I had done to them!”

Hadrian did not move away even when he saw the crazy light in Russia’s violet eyes. “… How do you know that when you never celebrate Samhain?” he calmly asked Russia, even when the familiar dark aura came from the man. “… Spirits rarely care about what happen in the human world…”

Russia looked at Hadrian’s emotionless red eyes before turned away from the teen. “I know they won’t forgive me… I was the one who had killed them…” he looked down at his hands that were shaking. The Russian blinked when Hadrian’s small hands took them in gentle manner.

“… Listen to me, Russia…” the Russian looked into Hadrian’s red eyes. “… I promise you that everything will be all right… spirits cannot do bad things to you in Samhain as long you’re inside the protection wards…” gently he pulled Russia towards the altar.

For the truth Russia was scared in performing the ritual for he feared with the fact that they really hate him after what he had done to them in the past. He watched with trepidation when Hadrian summoned the people that he really wanted to meet from the deep of his soul.

Hadrian watched with a slight fascination when seven souls appeared in the backyard and after they manifested fully, one of the girls ran towards Russia and hugged him. Knowing it was a private thing for Russia, he decided to leave him alone with the spirits. Of course the teen was intrigued with Russia’s precious people and he thought he had seen one of their faces before.

With that in his mind, Hadrian went to the library and took the book that held information about history of Russia and started to find who those seven spirits were. Not long he found the answer and closed the book with a slight disbelief.

Romanov family… those seven spirits were the Romanov family… the last Russian Royal Family before they were executed by the Russian Red Army.

Now the question was why Russia’s regret was the Romanov family and what was the connection between the man and them? Not only that, how the heck Russia knew about them intimately as if he was their best friend? He towards the ceiling and sighed, he wanted to know the answer, but he did not want to push Russia too hard.

With a sigh Hadrian put the book back into the bookshelf and went to the kitchen. Maybe a cup of hot chamomile tea could calm some of his nerves. He sat on the kitchen island and took a sip of his hot chamomile tea. When the warm washed over his body, Hadrian closed his eyes and sighed. He really needed this.

Because he was too concentrated with his tea, Hadrian did not realize Russia had finished and was behind him until the platinum blond haired man wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist. This gesture not only surprised Hadrian, but made him became stiff like a board too.

“… W-what are you…” whatever Hadrian wanted to say was caught in his throat when he saw Russia’s state.

With a small sigh Hadrian put down his tea and tilted his head slightly to the side so the Russian could hide his face on his left shoulder. When the platinum blond haired man did this, the teen patted his head gently like a mother to her own children.

“… Spasibo (thank you)…” the Russian tightened his arms around Hadrian’s waist. “… Spasibo tak mnogo za eto dlya menya (thank you so much for doing it for me)…”

“… Don’t mention it…” Hadrian said. “… Sit down and drink some tea to calm yourself… he looked at the cup in his hands.

Russia nodded and after tightened his hold around Hadrian’s shoulders once more, he moved away from the teen so he could sat down on one the chairs in the kitchen island. Of course Hadrian observed the man to make sure nothing bad happened to him. After he had made sure Russia was all right, the teen went back to his cup of hot chamomile tea.

000

In the middle of the night, Hadrian was sitting in his bed, looking at the night sky through his bedroom windows. Because of how shaky Russia was after Samhain celebration, he told him to stay here for the night. He did not want something bad happened to the man outside when he could keep him safe in his house that full with protective wards.

With that in his mind, Hadrian decided to go to the guest room to see the Russian. When he was there, he found Russia sleeping soundlessly on the bed and still with his scarf around his neck. This made Hadrian’s lips tugged upwards slightly.

Slowly he went towards the bed and looked down at Russia’s sleeping face. He tilted his head to the side a little and moved his hand to brush away the lock of the platinum hair from the man’s eyes. However, when he realized what he was trying to do, the teen stopped and pulled his hand back.

‘… What the blood hell am I thinking?’ thought Hadrian while looking at his hand. ‘… I shouldn’t do that…’

Knowing he would try to do the same thing if he stayed longer, Hadrian went out the room and went to o library to read some books and slept on one of the sofas there. While looking at the ceiling of the library, Hadrian’s mind wandered back to what nearly happened in Russia’s room.

‘… I really don’t understand why I wanted to brush his hair like that…’ thought the teen. ‘… I’ve never done that before… so why now?’

Because he knew he would never get the answer, the teen decided to close his eyes and let sleep took over him.

000

Something continued poking his cheek, as if trying to wake him up from his sleep.

With a groan he opened his eyes, only to meet someone’s face right in front of his face. Hadrian jerked backwards, as far as he could when he was lying on the sofa, before realizing it was Russia and at this moment the Russian was too close to his personal space. Way too close…

“Dobroye utro (good morning), Hadrian~” he greeted teen happily.

Hadrian tried to calm himself down even with how close Russia was to you at this moment. After Russia moved away from him, he brushed his hair away from his eyes and looked to the cloak on the wall. He blinked when he found it was 08:00 AM which meant he was overslept. With that in his mind Hadrian stood up from the sofa and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for the others.

“Where are you going, Hadrian?” asked Russia when he following the teen to the kitchen.

Hadrian looked at Russia with a slight confusion on his face. “I’m going to make some breakfast…” he told him.

Russia gave him a closed-eyed smile. “Don’t worry about it, Hadrian…” he told the red-eyed teen. “Elfrea and I had made the breakfast. Now all you need to do is eat, da?”

The information surprised Hadrian; he never thought Russia would cook breakfast for him. He looked at the smiling Russian and whispered under his breath. “… You don’t need to do that…”

After he said that, he went out the library, leaving Russia alone there. The Russian decided that Elfrea was right, Hadrian was a nice person under his emotionless façade and would make sure everyone else.

‘Then why he never shows someone his emotions?’ thought Russia.

He then remembered what Elfrea told him about Hadrian’s past and how it was painful for the teen that he decided to hide his emotions from the people. Now he had another goal beside became Hadrian’s friend, finding out the reason why the teen became so emotionless like today.

000

Tbc…

000


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

“So, are you going to go to the Yule festival this year?” asked the man with black hair and blue eyes to the teen who was painting him right now.

Hadrian stopped the brush at the question. He took a peek to the side so he could see the man who was smiling at him. “… I don’t think I’m going to go to the Yule festival this year, Azrael…” he told the man.

The man frowned at Hadrian’s answer. “Are you sure about that, Hadrian?” he asked the teen before tilting his head to the side. “Don’t you have someone to celebrate with beside Elfrea and the fairies?”

Once more Hadrian stopped the brush, he knew who the Angel of Death tried to tell him and for the truth the man was right. Now he had someone beside Elfrea and the fairies to celebrate Yule, but he knew as a Russian, Russia did not celebrate Yule, he celebrated Christmas and it was in January 7th.

“… He doesn’t celebrate Yule but Christmas…” he informed Azrael. “… He celebrates it in January 7th…”

Azrael looked at Hadrian. “He’s a Russian?” he asked the teen.

“… Yes…” Hadrian continued to do his painting.

“I see…” whispered Azrael.

Then the silent atmosphere was disturbed by the sound of knocking on the window. Azrael was surprised to hear the sound of knocking on the windows, but Hadrian who knew who had decided to come, only put down his brush and palette before went to the window.

Azrael watched the teen opened the window and took a step back. He blinked when a very tall man with platinum blond hair and violet eyes along with wearing a long tan coat, dark green pants, dark brown boots, dark brown gloves, and a long tan scarf around his neck, climbed through the windows into the art/music room.

‘… I see…’ thought Azrael when he realized who or what the man was. ‘… He’s the personification of Russia…’

He could see the fondness in Russia for Hadrian and knew sooner or later that fondness would change to love. He blinked when he saw the Russian looked at him from the corner of his eyes and a dark look appeared across his face when he saw him.

‘Jealous?’ thought Azrael with a slight amusement.

“Who is he, Hadrian?” asked Russia.

Hadrian went back to the painting. “… He’s Azrael… he’s Michael’s younger brother…” he told the Russian.

“… Why he is here?” a dark look appeared on the Russian’s face.

Azrael wanted to laugh at Hadrian’s obliviousness towards Russia’s jealously at his appearance in the teen’s house.

“He, same like Michael, wants me to make a painting of him…” he explained to Russia.

Russia looked at Azrael one more time before decided to sit at one of the chairs. He looked back at the black-haired man, only to see amusement in his blue eyes, and that made the Russian wanted to smack him with his pipe.

Three hours later Hadrian decided the painting was good enough and told Azrael that he could take it tomorrow afternoon if he wanted to. Azrael nodded in thanks and went to the front door with Hadrian following him. When the two of them were in the front door, Azrael touched Hadrian’s right arm and whispered something into his ear.

“Just ask him if he wants to celebrate Yule, Hadrian…” he whispered to the teen.

“… If he accepts it…” Hadrian closed his eyes. “… What kind of gift that I should give it to him?”

“Why don’t you give him a gift that you made yourself?” he took a peek across Hadrian’s shoulder to see the Russian and found the man was looking at him with dark aura around him. “See you later, Hadrian…” he patted the teen’s cheek and went through the front door.

Hadrian stayed in his position for a minute before turned to look at Russia. He observed the man for a moment and decided to do what Azrael told him. He decided to ask Russia if he wanted to celebrate Yule that was in December 21st with him and the others.

Joy appeared across Russia’s face when Hadrian asked him that question. “Of course I’ll celebrate Yule with you, Hadrian,” the reason he accepted the invitation was not because he wanted to know about Yule, but because he had someone that wanted him in his party. “You want me to bring something, da?”

“… You don’t need to bring anything, Russia…” Hadrian told the Russian. “Just coming is good enough…” he closed his eyes. “Are you sure you want to celebrate Yule with me?”

“Da~” Russia answered happily.

Hadrian looked at Russia for a second. From how happy the man was when he invited him to celebrate Yule, even when he knew Russia did not know about it, made Hadrian thought that the man rarely invited by his colleagues to celebrate holidays.

“… Russia… Don’t you celebrate Christmas?” Russia nodded. “.. Don’t you celebrate it with your colleagues?” when Hadrian saw pain in those violet eyes, he knew he had poked something in Russia’s heart.

“My colleagues rarely invite me in celebrating any holidays…” he told Hadrian truthfully.

For the first time since Russia met Hadrian, an emotion appeared across the teen’s emotionless face and that was rage. However that emotion soon disappeared completely from his face and he back to emotionless state. Now, the appearance of that emotion made Russia became more resolved to make Hadrian showed emotions.

“… Screw them…” Hadrian said emotionlessly. “… You don’t need ‘colleagues’ like that, Russia. You can celebrate any holidays with me and the others, even the ones that I don’t celebrate…”

That statement made Russia’s heart throbbing so fast that something unexpected happened, the man’s heart suddenly jumped out from his chest. This event surprised not only Russia but the teen too, with how wide his eyes were at the sudden appearance of internal organ on the table.

Russia looked at Hadrian with a slight fear in his eyes. He did not know what he would do after seeing his heart jumped out from his chest and that scared him, but his fear slowly disappeared when the teen with gentleness, took the heart from the table. He watched the teen ignored the blood and observed the heart of a moment before turned his attention to him.

“… You really aren’t human…” he said to Russia. “… I have a feeling you aren’t human from the first time we met, but I don’t want to poke around for I believe that someday you will trust me enough to tell me the truth…”

“Same with you, Hadrian…” Russia told Hadrian.

Hadrian’s lips tugged upwards at Russia’s comeback, giving a shadow of smile across the teen’s emotionless face. He looked at the hole in Russia’s chest, where the heart was and gently pushed the man’s heart inside. He watched a slight fascination when the hole started to knit together, leaving nothing but skin there.

“… You really not scared of me…” Russia whispered when looking down at Hadrian.

The teen looked up at Russia’s words. “… Why should I?” he asked the man and took a step back from him. “… Today I made a blueberry cheesecake; do you want some, Russia?”

Russia nodded enthusiastically at Hadrian’s words. Nearly everyone in Russia had a sweet tooth and with him as the personification of Russia, it was not strange if he too had a sweet tooth like his people. Not only that, Hadrian’s sweets were superb and he loved to eat them whenever he came here.

000

“I heard that you had invited Russia to celebrate Yule with us?” Elfrea asked when they were in the kitchen.

Hadrian stopped reading the book and looked at Elfrea. “… Yes…” he answered simply.

“Why?” the fairy asked with confusion.

For the truth Hadrian did not know why he invited Russia to celebrate Yule with him and his family when he knew the man only celebrated Christmas. He knew it was not because of the pain or the loneliness that he could see in the usually childish violet eyes of his. It was something more but he did not know what that was.

Elfrea saw the confusion on the teen and knew Hadrian did not understand why he invited Russia to celebrate Yule with the others. It looked like the teen still had his emotions numbed to the point he did not understand why they were.

“Don’t think about it,” Elfrea said to Hadrian. “At least you have someone beside us to celebrate it…”

Hadrian looked at Elfrea from the corner of his eyes before nodded his head in agreement. When the teen went back to his reading, Elfrea observed Hadrian from where she was.

‘… Sooner or later he will get back your emotions, Hadrian…’ thought Elfrea with a small smile.

000

Now Russia at this moment was sitting in the small bar in his house with a glass of vodka in his right hand. He was trying to think what kind of gift he would give the Hadrian at December 21st or at the Yule festival, and he still did not find anything good to become his gift. He needed to do something that would make him happy and he knew he could not buy it for what he saw, even though he did not show it. Hadrian was rich and could buy anything that he wanted.

He took a sip of his vodka and sighed. He really did not have any idea what to give to the teen and he did not like it. Hadrian had given him something that he wished to have when he was still a small country, an honest friendship. He needed at least gave the teen something that made him always remembered Russia whenever he saw it.

He touched the scarf around his neck and then an idea came to his mind. He remembered to see the scarf around Hadrian’s neck was old and had some tears on it. Yes, he would knit a scarf of the teen and the presented it as a gift. With that in his mind, Russia went to his room where he kept his knitting tool.

000

Two days later, Russia went to the embassy at Germany to have a meeting with the other country personifications. When he was in the meeting room he could see how happy the other was with a fact that Christmas only four days from now on. Not only that, he too heard that America invited nearly every countries to celebrate Christmas at his house, and of course as usual he was not invited.

In the past Russia would feel hurt for not being invited by others, but now with Hadrian’s appearance in his life, he did not if America or the other countries did not want to invite him into their parties. He too started not to care if they still feared him and still thought him as a psychopath monster, all of that thanked too the teen who gave him what he needed the most, a honest friendship.

_{Are you sure you want Hadrian only to become your friend?}_

Russia blinked when suddenly he heard a voice in his mind and when he secretly looked around, he did not see anything strange in the meeting room. From there Russia realized that whoever had decided to talk with him via his mind, was someone who knew Hadrian and decided to listen.

_{Heh… you really a smart one, aren’t you… yes, I’m someone who know Hadrian and that’s why I ask you that question…}_

Russia pulled his scarf up across his mouth and continued to look at the others while talking with the stranger’s voice in his mind. ‘… Why do you ask me that question? I don’t understand…’ he asked the voice.

 _{Heh… little Russland… you have become very possessive towards my little brother… you don’t like it when someone take over his attention from you… you tolerate Azrael and Serena because they are his siblings...}_ the voice was silent for a moment. _{So tell me if there is no single thought in your mind that want you to become more than a friend for him… tell me if you don’t want him to always by your side, never leaving you for someone else…}_

Russia became silent at those questions and started to realize that he really wanted Hadrian to see him more than a friend. He wanted the teen to make him his priority in his life and he wanted him to stay by his side forever. In short, he wanted to have a romantic relationship with the teen. However, he did not think Hadrian had the same feeling like him.

 _{Be patience with him… after what happened to him in the past and after he got his status, he became numb towards his own emotions…}_ the voice explained. _{But I know sooner or later his emotions will come back… just be there for him…}_

‘Why you help me with this?’ thought Russia. ‘Don’t you feel scared that I’ll do what the other countries said to me in the past?’

 _{Heh… I trust you more than the other countries…}_ after the voice said those words, it disappeared from Russia’s mind, leaving him alone with his own thought.

When he turned his attention back to the meeting, Russia found it already finished. So with that in his mind, he looked at Germany and smiled at him. “The meeting had finished, da?” he asked the Germany with a closed-eyes smile.

Everyone looked at Russia warily when he did not react like usual when they decided not to invite him into one of his parties. So why now he did not react and act like he did not care if they invited him or not? What was in his mind at this moment?

Germany swallowed the lump in his throat nervously before said, “Yes, the meeting had finished, Russia…”

“Nice, da!” he looked so happy when he found that the meeting had finished and then stood up from his chair to go to the door. “Oh…” he stopped near the door and turned around to see the others, “Schastlivogo Rozhdestva (Merry Christmas)!” he greeted them even though Christmas still four days later and walked out the room.

After Russia had gone from the room, America looked at Britain with fear on his face. “Oh, God, he wants to kill us all!” he hugged the British with fear on his face.

“Don’t be stupid, America!” Britain yelled and pushed his former colony away. “Russia isn’t going to kill us all. It will only create another big war between him and the other countries!”

“How can you be sure, Iggy?” America looked at the British. “He is smiling but not his usual smile when we don’t invite him in our parties…”

“Angleterre… what Amerique said is right…” France told Britain. “Russia never acting so uncaringly like that in the past, so to find him acting like that even after America invited the others into his party, it’s strange…”

Belarus decided to give her own opinion. “Big brother rarely at home nowadays…” whenever she came to his house, she did not find him there.

Britain looked at America and firmly said, “No, America, we’re not going to spy on him…”

“But…”

“Stop being paranoid and starts to think about your party!” finished Britain with narrowed eyes. “We will investigate his strangeness later.”

America pouted at Britain’s words and mumbled, “Fine…”

000

Tomorrow night Russia was standing in the front of Hadrian’s house with a smile on his face. He straightened his clothes and scarf before pushed the doorbell. Not long the door was opened by a female with long blue hair and blue eyes. Russia blinked when he saw the female in front of him.

The female giggled at the confusion on Russia’s face. She knew with her wearing a dress, not her hoodie, the Russian did not recognize her. “Hello, Russia, it’s me, Elfrea…” she told the Russian.

Russia scratched the back of his head and mumbled ‘sorry’ to the female. Elfrea only smiled at Russia’s antics before stepped aside so the Russian could come inside the house. After the man was inside, Elfrea took him to the kitchen where Hadrian was.

“Hadrian, see who has arrived~” Elfrea called the red-eyed teen.

Hadrian stopped from putting the finishing touches to the cake and looked across his shoulder. “… Nice to see you arrive safely, Russia…”

“Yeah, I’m glad I arrived here without any hitch…” Russia told the red-eyed teen.

Hadrian whispered to Elfrea to finish the cake while he took Russia to meet his family. “… Come, Russia, I want you to meet my family…” he walked out the kitchen.

Russia nodded and followed the teen to the living room where his family were. When he arrived in the room, he was surprised to see the room had been decorated to look like a winter wonderland. He looked at the crystal snowflakes that were hanged on the ceiling and then to the three next to the fireplace, there were a lot of gifts under it.

“… We’re going to eat in this room so we can talk with each other more freely…” Hadrian explained to Russia.

The Russian blinked at Hadrian’s words and looked at the dining table that had been placed in the middle of the room. There he could see the meals that he knew Hadrian had prepared for everyone, the food consisted of roast turkeys with cranberry sauces, roast potatoes, roast beefs, vegetables, mince pies, and puddings.

“Oh… the food looks so good…” the Russian told Hadrian saw the food.

Hadrian nodded his head in thanks at Russia’s complement and tugged Russia to two people, a woman and a man. The man Russia knew about, it was Azrael, but the woman was the one he unfamiliar with.

“… Russia, you already met Azrael…” the teen told Russia before took the woman’s hand. “… So I want you to meet my older sister, Serena…”

Russia looked at the silver-haired and silver-eyed woman before with a polite smile he extended his hand towards the woman. Serena looked at the extended hand in front of her before back to Russia. A gentle smile appeared on her face and she let Russia to take her hand and kissed it in gentlemanly manner.

Hadrian blinked at Russia’s gentlemanly manners; at one side he was… astonished… to see Russia’s gentleman side, but at the other side he did not… like it? A frown appeared on the teen’s face before disappeared in a second, but Azrael and Elfrea caught the expression.

Azrael huffed in amusement at the expression that had flashed on Hadrian’s face. “It looks like my younger brother starts to feel something for Russia…” he whispered to Elfrea.

“That means his emotions slowly star to come back…” Elfrea said under her breath.

“Good, his status and past really have screwed him over…” mumbled Azrael. “… I prefer him when he still can show his emotions…”

Elfrea nodded. “I know what you mean…” she whispered to Azrael.

Hadrian coughed a little to catch everyone’s attentions and then told them that dinner was ready. He guided them to the table where the foods were and before they started eating, they prayed to the Creator for everything that He had given to them. After that they started to eat the food that Hadrian had prepared for all of them.

000

Now after they had eaten the food, Russia and Hadrian went to the teen’s study so they could talk. Of course before they went there, Hadrian gave Elfrea and his older siblings their gifts. This action made them glomped Hadrian until the teen landed on the floor in a pile of bodies.

“They’re very unique, da?” Russia talked about Elfrea and Hadrian’s older siblings.

“… Yes…” Hadrian took a sip of his earl grey tea.

“You really love your tea…” Russia told Hadrian when looking at the teen’s cup.

Hadrian only shrugged. “My love for tea is like your love for vodka, Russia…” he told the Russian.

“Vodka is good for a Russian…” stated Russia.

Hadrian put down his cup and went to the large cabinet in the left corner of the room. He had prepared Russia’s gift after Elfrea told him it would be a very good idea to give Russia a gift that he made with his own hands. He decided to follow Elfrea’s suggestion and made a painting that showed Russia in the field full with sunflowers. He chose that background because he knew the man loved sunflowers very much.

“… Russia... this is your gift…” he gave the Russian his gift.

Russia’s eyes brightened up with happiness when he saw the gift in Hadrian’s hands. “You don’t need to do this, Hadrian…” he told the teen.

Hadrian put the gift in the man’s hands. “… You come to celebrate Yule with me and my family when you, a Russian, never celebrate that kind of festival…” he told the man. “… So you have the right to gain a gift like the others…”

The Russian knew when Hadrian said those words he did not want to hear ‘no’ from him. So with that the Russian took the gift and observed it. The gift was not too big and thin, at first he did not know what it was but when he sensed a hard wood under his hands, he knew what kind of gift Hadrian had decided to give to him.

With glee Russia tore the wrapper and after the gift was revealed for him, his violet eyes were brightened with happiness and awe. The gift that Hadrian had decided to give to him was a painting of him in the middle of sunflowers field with the spring clear blue sky.

“Spasibo, Hadrian…” he thanked the teen for the gift. “This is very beautiful and I like it~”

Hadrian nodded in acknowledgement and went back to take a sip of his tea. He blinked when he saw Russia put down the gift on the couch and pulled something from inside his coat. “… I had told you that you didn’t need to give me a gift…” he reminded the man.

“I know, but I want to…” he put the gift in Hadrian’s hands. “Open it~” he said childishly.

Hadrian looked at Russia for a second before looked down at the gift in his hands. With his eyes closed, the teen opened the wrapper and when he saw what kind of gift Russia gave to him, his usually empty red eyes flashed with emotions that gone in a blink of an eye.

The gift that Russia had decided to give to him was a long red scarf that similar with his old one, but there was a small image embroidered on the end of the scarf. It was a coat of arms that he knew belonged to Russian Federation, a double-headed imperial eagle, twice imperially crowned, grasping in the dexter claw was an imperial sceptre, and in the sinister claw was an imperial orb, then in the centre of its chest was an image of St. George, Martyr of the Victorious in complete armour Argent, wearing a flying azure cloak, riding a horse in a full gallop with a dragon crawling in the base.

Hadrian arched his eyebrow at the coat of arms. “… This is the coat of arms of Russian Federation, right?” he asked Russia. “… Why did you embroider this on the scarf?”

Russia scratched the back of his head at Hadrian’s question. At that time he thought it was a good idea to put his coat of arms on Mikhail’s gift, but now he realized it was a strange thing to do.

The teen looked at Russia and saw his troubled look. He closed his eyes, took off his old red scarf from around his neck, and put it on the cushion. After he did that, he looked at the red scarf that was a gift from Russia and wrapped it around his neck.

“… Thank you, Russia…” he told the Russian. “… I really appreciate your gift…”

A smile appeared on Russia’s face when he saw Hadrian wore his gift. “Happy Yuletide, Hadrian…” he told the teen.

Hadrian only nodded in thank you gesture.

000

Elfrea and Hadrian’s older siblings were watching the scene that happened inside the study through its windows. Elfrea and Serena were giggling happily at the new scarf around Hadrian’s neck, while Azrael only arched his eyebrow.

“It looks like Russia unconsciously starts to become possessive towards my younger brother…” said Azrael, still with his eyebrow arched.

Serena looked at Hadrian with fondness in her eyes. “Not only that, I knew when Russia kissed my hand in a gentlemanly manners a frown appeared on Hadrian’s face…” she looked at the others. “For me that was a sign that Hadrian slowly but surely starts to gain his emotions back…”

Elfrea looked at the two celestial beings. “Why Hadrian cannot show emotions like others?” she asked this question because Hadrian never told her about the reason.

Azrael looked at Elfrea and smiled. “His status and his past are the reason why he cannot show emotions like others…” he explained to Elfrea.

“That doesn’t mean he is emotionless being, he has emotions but after his past and he becomes what he is now, they are numbed to the point he cannot show or feel…” Serena explained. “We don’t like when this happened… but what we can do?”

“However, when he met Russia for the first time, Hadrian slowly but surely starts to change even not too significant…” Azrael continued. “... This fact makes nearly all of us want those two become an item in the near future…”

Elfrea looked back at Hadrian and started to pray in her heart that someday he would get back his emotions so he would live a full life with Russia.

Yeah, she hoped that day would come.

000

Tbc…

000


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Nine days after Yule, Hadrian was sitting in his study, reading the paperwork in his hand with his usual emotionless face. The paperwork was from the people that worked under him and it was about anything that happened to Britain magical world. The reason why he sent some of his people to the Britain magical world was to make sure he had the knowledge of anything that happened in that world.

It was true that he did not want to have anything with that world, but that did not mean he ignored what happened there. The reason was to make sure nothing from there could harm or create chaos in the mundane world. It only going to make his life became more complicated than right now.

The sound of door being knocked took Hadrian away from his musings. After he called whoever behind the door to come inside, he blinked his eyes when he found it was his other older brother, Gabriel. He was surprised to see the sandy blond haired man in the room for the teen knew he rarely came to the mundane world and only came when something big happened.

“… Gabriel…” acknowledged Hadrian.

The sandy blond haired man smiled at Hadrian. “Nice to see you, bro…” he greeted the teen before sat on the chair. “… So, how are you, Hadrian?” he asked the teen.

Hadrian leaned against his chair and clasped his hands along with putting them to rest on top of his stomach. “… It’s all right…” he told the man.

Gabriel looked at Hadrian. “So, I heard that you have someone that you can call a friend in the human world…” he said to the teen.

Hadrian looked at Gabriel with an emotionless face. “… From where do you hear that?” he asked the man.

Gabriel chuckled. “Come on, Hadrian… do you forget what my title is?” he tilted his head to the side a little.

The man was right. As the Messenger of God, he had the power to know any news in the Celestial realm or in the human world. So it was not strange if he heard about him gaining a friend in a form of a man named Russia.

“… If it’s true, what will you do, Gabriel?” Hadrian rested his head on top of his fist.

“Nothing…” Gabriel told Hadrian. “I just want to know about that… nothing will be done to you even if you answer truthfully…”

Hadrian nodded his head. “… All right, the news is right… I gain a friend and his name is Russia…” he told Gabriel.

Something flashed in Gabriel’s eyes when he heard Hadrian’s answer and that made the teen looked hard to the man.  Before he could identify the name of emotion in Gabriel’s eyes, it disappeared and the man became goofy once more.

“Russia, huh?” Gabriel smiled at Hadrian. “So, do you know that today is your friend’s birthday?” he asked the teen.

The moment Hadrian heard that today was Russia’s birthday; the emotionless teen knew he needed to celebrate it along with giving him some kind of gift. So with that in his mind, Hadrian stood up from his chair and walked out from his study. This event made Gabriel let out a small smile filled with mischief and happiness.

“Well, everything starts to run like what you had told me, Father…” he whispered to the silent room.

000

Russia looked at the calendar and sighed, today was December 30th and it meant it was his birthday. Of course like his previous birthdays, no one came to celebrate it with him. So it was not strange if right now Russia sat on his private bar with a bottle of vodka in his hands and a frown on his face.

Deep inside Russia wished that at least one of the countries came to celebrate his birthday with him. It would tell him that at least one of them did not see him as a psychopath country like what the others thought him was. The Russian leaned his forehead against the bottle and tried very hard not to let tears came out. They did not have the right to gain his tears for they never saw him for what he really was.

He was pulled from his own pity when he heard the sound of knocking on the front door. He took a deep breath and went to the front door with confusion in his mind. He knew there was no way this was Belarus, for if it was her, she would already kick the front door open, not knocking gently like this. So he opened the front door to see who had come and when he found out who had come, he was so surprised he could not talk.

Standing in front of him was Hadrian. The teen’s appearance in his house made Russia so surprised he could not talk or even greeted the teen. He licked his lips and tried to find his voice, after he gained it he called the teen’s name in a question manner.

“Hadrian?” Russia asked in disbelief.

Hadrian tugged up his scarf across his mouth and looked at Russia. “… May I come inside, Russia?” he asked the man.

“Oh!” Russia stepped aside. “Why are you here?” he asked the teen after he was inside his house.

Hadrian stopped brushing the snow from his hair and clothes to look at Russia.  “… S dnem rozhdeniya (happy birthday)…” he congratulated Russia in the man’s language.

Now Russia was surprised to hear ‘happy birthday’ in Russian from the British. Yes, he knew Hadrian was a British from the moment he met him in the park, his British accent was very clear and he did not care with the fact that his true friend’s nationality was the same with one of his colleagues, the one who had raised his rival. With a happy smile, Russia glomped the teen and brushed their cheeks against each other in an affectionate manner.

“Spasibo, Hadrian~” chirped Russia at the teen.

Hadrian became stiff when Russia suddenly glomped him and brushed their cheeks against each other. At first the teen did not know what to do when Russia did this, but when the Russian wrapped his arms around him, he decided to follow his example. They stayed like that for a minute or two until Hadrian decided it was enough and patted Russia’s back as a sign for the man to release him.

After Russia released Hadrian, the teen put down his small backpack on the table and pulled Russia’s first gift that was in a medium-sized box.

Russia took the box and when he opened it, he found it was a tiramisu with the words ‘Happy Birthday, Russia’ on top of it. He thanked Hadrian for the cake and then took the second gift from Hadrian to see what was inside. He blinked when he found it was a beautiful silver chains bracelet with runes engraved on it.

“Hadrian…” Russia could see the gift was made from very high quality silver.

“… Don’t tell me that it’s too much…” Hadrian told Russia. “… Just accept it and move on…”

Russia looked at Hadrian’s emotionless face and knew that right now the teen was saying ‘shut up and just take it’ to him. With a closed-eyes smile, Russia put on the silver bracelet around right wrist and thanked the teen once more.

Hadrian did not say anything, he just nodded in acknowledgment. After a minute or two he then walked to Russia’s side and took a hold of his left wrist. This gesture made the Russian looked down at Hadrian with an arched eyebrow.

“… There is still my last gift for you, Russia…” he told the Russian. “… Just trust me, all right?” he looked at the man’s violet eyes.

Russia nodded. “Da, I trust you, Hadrian,” he told the teen.

After he was the honest truth in Russia’s eyes, Hadrian closed his eyes and summoned his power to teleport the two of them to where he wanted to take Russia. Right before they disappeared from the room, the front door was kicked open and Russia could see it was Belarus who had kicked it. Fortunately before Belarus realized Russia was there, Hadrian’s power had teleported the two of them to somewhere else.

000

Russia stumbled slightly on his feet when he arrived to the place where Hadrian wanted to take him. The man shook his head before blinked at the warm breeze that blew gently across his face. He opened his eyes, only to find a huge field full with sunflowers, making it looked endless.

“… W-what?” Russia looked at the field with wonder in his eyes.

Hadrian put his hands into his overcoat pockets. “… You told me that you love sunflowers along with visiting a warm place…” he looked at the sunflowers. “… I decide to take you to my summer villa in Italy…” he explained.

Russia’s heart started to beat fast that if he did not put his hand on his chest, he knew his heart would jump out. For as long as he lived as the personification of a country, he never met someone who would do something for him without wanting anything in return. But this teen… this teen had done what no one ever had done for him.

Hadrian not only had decided to give him something that was known as an honest friendship, he too granted Russia’s wishes; visiting warm place and a field of sunflowers.

At the same time he was looking at the sunflowers field in front of him, Russia started to remember the stranger that talked to him through his mind. They asked him if he really wanted just to stay friend with Hadrian and let someone else became his precious person? The answer was no… Russia did not want someone took Hadrian from his side. He was the one who had found the teen, so there was no way he would let someone too Hadrian away from him.

Steeling himself, Russia turned to look at Hadrian, who looked at him emotionlessly. “Hadrian…” he called the teen with serious voice.

Hadrian blinked at the seriousness in Russia’s voice and looked at him. “… What is it, Russia?” he asked the man.

“Go on a date with me…” he told the teen without his usually childish attitude.

The red-eyed teen looked at Russia with slight widened eyes. “… Russia, do you know what you are saying?” he asked the Russian.

“Da,” answered Russia. “I know what I’m saying, Hadrian, I want to date you…” he looked straight into Hadrian’s red eyes. “I know this is hard for you, but please give a chance…”

Hadrian looked at Russia for a minute or two before then closed his eyes. “… I’ll be very difficult to handle, Russia…” he explained to the man. “... I will… have some difficulty in showing emotions to the others…”

“I know,” said Russia.

“… I don’t know when I can show my emotions fully…”

“I’ll be patience…”

“… What if I cannot show emotions like normal people?”

“Don’t care; I still want to be with you…”

When he saw how serious the Russian was, Hadrian knew he could not stop him from doing what he wanted to do; dating him. Well for the truth Hadrian had some kind of fondness towards the Russia but he did not know if it meant he was in love with Russia or not.

 _“Don’t let your fear dictated your life…”_ that was what Gabriel told him when he still lived in Heaven and he knew the blond man was right. With that in his mind, Hadrian accepted Russia’s request in dating him.

“… All right… I’ll go on a date with you…” he told Russia.

“Thank you, Hadrian~” he hugged the teen tightly to the point it nearly choked him. “I promise you, you aren’t going to regret it~”

“… Y-yes, Russia…” he tried to breath but Russia’s hug was really tight. “… R-Russia… please… you’re choking me…”

Russia chuckled in apologize before he let the teen go so he could breath normally. He then looked at the sunflowers field and back to Hadrian as if he was asking a question.

“… Yes,” he nodded. “I’ll be here…” he went to one of the trees and sat under it.

With a wide smile on his face, Russia took off, disappearing in the field of yellow. He watched the man from under the tree and tugged up his scarf so it would a small smile on his face. Maybe he still could not feel like normal humans, but something in his chest warmed up at the happiness in Russia’s face.

Somewhere along the way, Russia let himself fall to his knees, breathing in the smell of earth and sunflowers he were surrounded by.

He was happy to find Hadrian that day for the teen had given his lonely life something to look up for everyday.

000

After playing in the sunflowers field near Hadrian’s summer villa, the teen decided to take Russia walked around the city not too far from where they were. When they were near a gelato shop, the Italian version of ice cream, Hadrian decided to buy two; dark chocolate chip gelato for himself and limoncello gelato for Russia. The reason why he bought limoncello gelato because there was vodka in there and Russia really loved his vodka.

Because the two were too focused with each other, Hadrian’s sense did not pick up that there was a man who had spotted them and that someone was one of Russia’s colleagues. The man did not know what to think when he saw Russia in his country but when he saw how happy the Russian was when with the teenager next to him, the man decided to tell the others who were in his country for some short breaks.

“Germany! Germany!” the man called his blond haired friend.

The one who had been called Germany turned away from his conversation with a black-haired man. “What is it, Italy?” he asked his friend with a slight confusion on his face.

“Ve~” Italy smiled at the others that were including the main members of the former Axis and Allies. “I saw Russia in the city with someone…” he told them. “He looks so happy~”

A blond man with glasses looked at Italy with disbelief on his face. “Russia is here and with someone?” he asked the Italian. “Are you sure he is Russia?”

“Ve~ America, I know it was Russia for no one in our group has that kind of hair colour and wearing a long tan scarf, even when it’s warm here…” explained Italy.

Now everyone felt intrigued with what Italy had said and asked the Italian to lead them to the place where he last saw Russia. The Italian nodded in agreement and led everyone to the place where he last saw Russia with his companion. When they arrived, they spotted Russia and his companion in front of a bakery shop, eating some of baked goods.

“Italy is right…” the one who was called Britain saw when he saw Russia eating baked goods with a black-haired teen.

France looked at the teen. “Oh~ that’s one beautiful fille (girl) there,” he said with a slight perverted voice, gaining a punch on the head from Britain. “OUCH! Angleterre!”

“Stop being a pervert here, frog!” hissed Britain at France.

“I’m not being a pervert, I just stating a fact…” defended France. “The teenager is one of beautiful girls that I have ever seen…”

“Ve~ are you sure the teenager is a bella (girl)? What if he is a bello (boy)?” asked the Italian.

America observed Russia and the black-haired teenager from behind the bushes with others. His mind could not comprehend with what was in front of him at this moment; Russia spoonfeeding a custard pie to the black-haired teen with a happy smile on his face. There was no way the teen wanted to be with Russia with their own free will and that meant Russia had blackmailed them. So, that meant it was the work of Hero to safe the teen from Russia.

“Russia must have been blackmailing them,” America told the others. “As a Hero, I need to save them from Russia!”

Japan looked at the black-haired teenager that right now spoonfeeding Russia their chocolate pie and found they did not feel uncomfortable when stayed close to the Russian. It meant whatever America said was not true and decided to tell the others. “America-san, I don’t think Russia-san is blackmailing them…”

Germany looked at the teen and saw the same thing that Japan had seen. “Yes, you’re right, Japan… I don’t think Russia is blackmailing that teen…” he told the Japanese. “Now the question is why the teen is with Russia in here?”

“Well, if you want to hear my suggestion then I prefer to leave them alone…” Britain told the others. “We don’t want to make Russia angry, right?”

However, Britain’s suggestion was ignored by America when he saw Russia took the teen to another place and went to follow them. When Britain saw what his former colony wanted to do he chased him with a hope he could stop it before he made Russia angry. Of course when this happened, the others too followed those two.

000

Hadrian observed the people that he knew at this moment were looking at him and Russia as they were strange for wearing clothes for winter and scarves around his neck when the weather was really warm. Of course the red-eyed teen knew that like him, Russia did not care with the way how these people were looking at them and continued to look around. They did not know them so why should they try to make them happy?

The teen blinked when he sensed something brushed against the back of his hand before then wrapped around his fingers in a hand holding position. Curious Hadrian looked to his right, only to find that Russia had decided to hold his right hand in his left hand. To show the Russian that he did not dislike this action, Hadrian tightened his fingers around Russia’s hand once.

Russia looked at Hadrian from the corner of his eyes and let a gentle smile to appear across his face. It was true that Hadrian did not show any emotions, but that did not mean the teen was a heartless psychopath that did not care about the others.

After he became the teen’s friend for six months, Russia knew the only way to know Hadrian’s state of emotions was observing his actions. Until this day that never mislead him, he knew what Hadrian’s emotional states were from the teen’s actions and they showed how gentle and caring Hadrian really was behind all of his emotionless face.

When they were near the arcade place, Russia spotted a group of workers was introducing a new game machine to the passerby. They were introducing a new dance game machine where the player needed to dance like the avatar in the screen.

“It’s fascinating, da?” he looked at Hadrian with a closed-eyes smile.

Hadrian only nodded and observed the scene in the front of him. However, he soon blinked in a slight confusion when one of the workers came towards him and he knew she would try to make him tried the new dance machine.

“Hello,” the female worker greeted Hadrian. “Today we’re introducing a new dance machine for the arcade and for that we decide to choose one lucky guest to try it…” he looked at Hadrian. “And you’re the lucky one to try it first~”

“I—“

“He will try it~” Russia took Hadrian’s answer with a slight evil in his smile.

Hadrian looked at Russia as if he had grown another head. “… What?” there was no way he heard that right. Russia wanted him to dance in front, only him, but strangers too. Well, he did not need to feel afraid that he could not dance and that thanked to Gabriel who always pulled him to play video games with the blond haired man and others.

Russia looked at Hadrian. “It will be fun, da?” he patted the teen’s head gently. “Don’t worry, if they started to mock your dancing, I’ll introduce them to my magic stick of pain…” right after he said that, Russia pulled out his trusted faucet pipe from inside his long coat.

The female worker laughed nervously at Russia’s words and faucet pipe. “Don’t worry, no one will try to mock him for his dancing…” she looked at the others, who were nodding their heads in fear.

Hadrian brushed his hair away from his eyes and exhaled softly. “… All right… I’ll try it…” he went to the machine and chose the song he wanted to use for his dancing. He blinked when he found a familiar son that he usually used when played with Gabriel and the others. He chose that song and wished he did not look stupid.

The female worker looked at Hadrian then back to Russia. “Is he your boyfriend?” she asked the man.

Russia smiled down at the worker. “Da, but we still new and we come here for our first date…” he told the female.

“I see…” whispered the female.

“Why? Is it strange to see two males in a romantic relationship?” asked Russia with a slight dark voice.

The female shook her head in fear. “No, of course not…” she told the Russian. “I just find… you two cute together…”

At those words, the dark aura around Russia disappeared and the childish smile came back. “Spasibo…” he thanked the worker.

000

Japan blinked when he heard the familiar song from the machine. “Oh… that’s my song… happy synthesizer…” said the Japanese in astonishment.

“A song from your country?” Italy asked Japan.

“Hai (yes), it’s a vocaloid song, Italy-san…” Japan explained. “Now I want to see if Russia’s friend can dance along with the song or not…”

000

Russia clapped his hands along with the song while watching Hadrian danced. He never thought Hadrian could dance and from the way he danced, the teen was familiar with the song, and that meant he had danced with this song before.

“Wow, your boyfriend has the moves…” said the female worker when he saw Hadrian dancing along with the song.

“For the truth I never know he can dance…” Russia said truthfully. “So to see him like this at this moment is a new experience to me…”

Not long Hadrian finished his dancing and the machine gave him a high score, which was S. The people who had stopped to watch him gave the teen the applauses that he deserved. This made Hadrian pulled his scarf across his mouth as if to hide from the public.

Russia, with a grin on his face, went towards Hadrian and picked him up. Of course this action made Hadrian’s breath hitched in surprise but he did not rebuke even when Russia decided to carried him in bridal-style.

“I never thought you could dance, Hadrian…” he told the teen in his arms.

“… Only for that song…” he explained. “… One of my older siblings is a video games fanatic, he loves to play all video game genres and that means dancing… he always pull me to play with him…” the teen played with his own scarf when explaining this.

Russia giggled childishly before he became alert when he heard the sound of someone taking a picture with a camera. He stopped walking and looked around, trying to see whoever had decided to take a picture of him and Hadrian still around. This made Hadrian looked at the Russian with a slight arched eyebrow.

“… Russia?” he called the Russian.

“Yeah… I’m right here, Hadrian…” Russia answered without turning off his alertness. “I just thought I heard someone took a picture of us…”

Now it was Hadrian’s turn to become alert. “… Are you sure?” he asked the Russian.

Russia nodded. After looking around to see if there was someone not too far from their place and did not find it, Russia decided to leave the area. He decided to go to the park that not too far from where they were and hoped he could spot their stalker.

000

“Japan… what do you think you’re doing?” whispered Britain to Japan after he took a picture of Russia and his companion.

“Hungary will love to have this picture in her collection…” Japan answered without any guilt in his voice.

Britain smacked his forehead at one of Japan’s antics. Because he was a country where manga and anime were born, that meant he too influenced by his own people; he had become what they called fudanshi, while Hungary was a fujonshi

“Guys…” Italy called the others. “America had gone…”

Every looked where America had been and sure enough they did not find the glasses wearing county there.

“That stupid—“ Britain looked around to find where America was. “I had told him to not make Russia angry but no…. he decided to ignore my warning…” he started to rant in annoyance.

Germany stopped Britain’s rants with telling them to find America before he made Russia angry and created another Cold War between them like in the past. Everyone agreed with Germany and ran to find America with a hope they could stop him from making the Slavic angry.

000

Hadrian was sitting on the bench in the park while waiting for Russia to come back with their drinks. Because he was too focused in waiting for Russia, he did not sense someone appeared behind him until this someone abruptly picked him up and was put across a board shoulder.

“Bloody—“ he stopped the cursing from coming out and looked at his kidnapper with emotionless stare. “… What do you think you’re doing?” he asked the glasses-wearing blond man. Inwardly he applauded for the man’s guts and stupidity for taking him away from Russia.

“Don’t worry, dude! I’m going to save you from the big bad Russian!” the blond yelled at Hadrian. “For I’m the Hero!”

The teen looked at the man for a second before snapped his head to the right when he sensed the familiar dark aura of Russia. From how dangerous the dark aura was, Hadrian knew right now Russia found his disappearance and was pissed off.

“America!” yelled a man with thick eyebrows and from the familiar accent, he could conclude he was a British. “Let the teen go!”

“… America?’ thought Hadrian when he heard what the British called the glasses wearing blond. “… Are they similar with Russia?’

“I’m a Hero! I need to help him from a bad commie!” said America to the other man.

“Bloody hell, America…” hissed the British. “Russia isn’t a communist country anymore, so stop calling him a commie!”

“America-san, for your own safety I think you need to put the teen down…” said a Japanese man to America. “I can see Russia from here and he isn’t very happy camper right now…”

“Too late, Japan…” China told the other Asian country. “He sees us…” he could see that right now the Russian was angry beyond belief and he did not want  too close with him when he was in that mood.

Russia started koling when he saw Hadrian was on America’s left shoulder and took out his trusty faucet pipe. **“Amerika, what do you think you’re doing with Moya Kroshka (my little one)?”** he asked the glasses wearing man in a dark voice.

“I’m going to take him away from your claws, commie,” said America to Russia. “Because I’m the Hero!”

Hadrian let out a small annoyed sigh and teleported himself from America’s shoulder to stand in front of Russia. Right after the teen appeared in front of Russia, the man pulled him against his chest and tightly wrapped his left arm around the teen’s waist, as if he was afraid someone would take him away from the Russian.

“W-What?” Britain was astonished when he and the others saw the teen disappeared from America’s shoulder in a blink of an eye, only to reappear in front of Russia.

“Are you all right, Hadrian?” asked Russia to the teen.

Hadrian only nodded before turned his attention back to the people that now he knew were Russia’s colleagues. “… Let me make this clear…” he looked at the American. “… I’m with Russia with my own free will, not because he blackmailed me…”

“Why do you want to be with Russia? He is a creep, dude…” America said with confusion.

When Hadrian heard that bad term for Russia came from America’s mouth, the teen walked away from Russia’s arm and then punched America right in the gut. Of course he had made sure to enhance his punch with his magic so the American would feel it and when the man was on the ground, whining in pain, Hadrian stared him down with his usually emotionless red eyes glowing menacingly.

“… That punch is only a warning…” he told America emotionlessly. “… If you dare to call him a creep again, I’ll make sure you regret it…” after that he took Russia’s right wrist and pulled him away from his so-called colleagues.

Russia only looked at Hadrian’s back with a satisfied smile on his face.

000

Tbc…

000


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

In the middle of the night, in one of national forest that belonged to a country called Canada, we could see the said country personification was walking across the forest with a rifle in his hand and his companion, a white polar bear named Kumajiro.

The reason Canada in the forest was to find out if the rumour about strange creatures roaming around this place was true or not. The only witnesses of these strange creatures were the hikers and the campers. They said to him that these strange creatures were stalking them right when they were in a deep area of the forest, and sometimes they kidnapped one of their people. They knew if these creatures kidnapped you, then the chance for you to come back alive was zero.

“Kumajiro…” he called his polar bear. “… Do you smell anything?”

Kumajiro looked around, trying to find anything strange in the forest, and would continue to do that if not for dark and slimy auras attacked the bear’s sense. The small bear’s hackle was raised and he let out a warning growl at whatever that had decided to come to his and his owner’s place.

Canada stopped when he heard the warning growl from Kumajiro and knew the things that they tried to find were coming for them. For the truth Canada was scared for he did not know what kind of thing that had terrorizing the campers and hikers, but he needed to find out so he could find a way how to solve the problem.

A loud screech from somewhere made Canada and Kumajiro put their hands on their ears. From the way how the screech sounded, Canada knew there was no way these things were humans or animals. They must be something else, something that should never walk on earth.

Right when that kind of thinking came to his mind, from the right side, two pitch black beings that were made from pure shadow jumped from their hiding places. They were inhumanly tall; no solid forms for they were made from black shadows, had claws, and feet. However, what made Canada scared shitless was their glowing sickly yellow eyes and wide sharp grins.

The moment Kumajiro looked at the two creatures; he ran to Canada and hid behind the man’s feet. He was shaking so badly that Canada could feel it.

“Oh, God…” whispered Canada in slight fear. “What are they?”

The creature on the right let out another loud screech to Canada, making the teen flinched in fright. Then after it screeched so loud, it launched itself towards Canada with its friend following. When Canada thought that he would ‘die’ from these creatures, a black scythe came from nowhere and wounded one of the creatures.

This event made Canada blinked in surprise and then looked with astonishment when a male teenager, no older than eighteen years old, jumped from the tree to land on top of the other creature. The teen grasped the back of the creature’s neck as if to subdue it, but from the pained screech that came from the creature, Canada knew the teen wanted to vanquish the creature. Not long the creature was obliterated into nothingness.

“Hey, are you all right?” said a gentle voice to Canada.

The Canadian turned his attention away from the first teen, only to find the one who had been asking him was a man with the similar height with Russia, a handsome face, black hair, and a pair of icy blue eyes.

“I… I’m all right…” he told the man.

“… Is he all right, Azrael?” asked the other teenager, who he saw had a beautiful face, black hair, and a pair of red eyes.

‘Azrael?’ thought Canada when he was looking at the icy-blue eyed man.

“It looks like he’s all right…” Azrael told the teen. “So, do we need to erase his memory about this encounter?” he asked the teen.

The red-eyed teen looked at Canada and tilted his head as if he was trying to see Canada’s soul. “… No, I don’t think we need to that…” he told Azrael.

“Are you sure, Hadrian?” Azrael asked the red-eyed teen.

Hadrian nodded in affirmation. “… Are you really all right?” he asked the blond man once more.

Canada nodded. “I… I’m all right…” slowly he stood back to his feet. When he brushed the dust from his trousers, he saw Kumajiro approached the red-eyed teen and raised his paws as a sign for the teen to pick him up. “Ah, Kumajiro…”

Without saying anything Hadrian picked the bear and let him nuzzled his chest. “… It’s all right…” said Hadrian to Canada.

“… I… who are you two?” asked Canada, he knew their names from their conversation but it still polite to ask.

“My name is Azrael,” said the icy-blue eyed man. “The one who have your bear in his arms is my younger brother, Hadrian…”

Canada bowed his head slightly. “T-thank you for helping me, my name is Canada…” he told them.

Hadrian looked at Canada and tilted his head to the side once more. “… Do you know Russia?” he asked the blond haired man.

Canada looked at Hadrian with wide eyes. “You know Russia?” he tried to remembered if he had seen the teen or not.

“… He is my boyfriend…” he explained to Canada.

Canada was shocked to hear that Russia had a boyfriend. He never thought the Russian would gain someone to have a relationship with. “You… you’re Russia’s boyfriend?” he asked the teen.

Hadrian nodded. “We are still new in the relationship…” he looked to the sky. “… Maybe… three months…”

“You don’t fear him?” the reason why Canada asked him that question because nearly all of his colleagues feared Russia.

“Why should I?” Hadrian asked Canada. “… I don’t see anything to be feared from Russia.”

Canada did not know what to think after Hadrian explained that he did not fear Russia. However, from the way the red-eyed teen said it, he knew Hadrian was sincere and did not feel any pressure to say those words.

“… You need to go home…” said Azrael. “Tonight the forest is full with bad creatures that will harm unsuspecting humans like you…”

Canada looked at Azrael and he did not know why but he did not want the icy-blue eyed man to leave. “W-Wait!” they looked at Canada. “I want to thank you for helping me… at least let me take you for some cup of coffees?”

Hadrian looked at Azrael who nodded. “… We don’t like coffee… just give us some cup of teas…”

Canada smiled at Hadrian and nodded. “Of course…” he told the teen.

000

Two days after his assignment in Canada with Azrael, Hadrian was in his indoor garden with a blank canvas in front of him. He wanted to paint something but he did not have anything worth to be painted so he only stared at the blank canvas.

Because he was too deep in his thought, he did not sense Russia when he approached until the Russian glomped him from behind.

“Dorogoy~” greeted Russia happily.

Hadrian took a deep breath to calm down and looked at the man across his shoulder. “… Hello, Russia…” he greeted the man.

“What are you doing?” he asked the teen when he spotted the black canvas in front of them.

“… I want to paint something but I don’t have anything to be painted…” he told Russia.

Russia moved away from Hadrian and pointed at himself. “How about you paint me, Dorogoy?” he volunteered himself with a closed-eyes smile.

Hadrian looked at Russia for a moment before an image of Russia came into his mind and he nodded in agreement. “… Then please sit down on that chair…” he pointed to the single chair near the small field of bluebells.

Russia did what Hadrian asked him to do. Then after the Russian had sat down on the chair, Hadrian asked him to cross his legs and rested his elbow on the arm of the chair while resting his chin on his fist. After the Russian followed Hadrian’s instruction, the teen started to paint.

“So how are you’ve been?” the Russian asked the teen.

“… I’m fine…” Hadrian answered without stopping his brush. “… How about you?”

Russia closed his eyes. “Same old, same old…” said the Russian. “My colleagues still stupid like usual…”

A shadow of smile appeared across Hadrian’s face at Russia’s words. “… Is any of them start to make your life difficult?” he asked the Russian. “If they are… I will make sure to have some words with them…”

A small chuckle came from Russia. “Nah, they fear me, Dorogoy… so they don’t start to make my life difficult…” he told the teen.

“What about the one you called America?” Hadrian looked at Russia. “… I have a feeling he doesn’t like you, Russia…”

Russia let his eyes closed and a smile to appear across his face. “In the past two of us were comrades, but because our different views, we cannot become comrades again like in the past…” he explained.

“… I see…”

“How about you?” Russia asked Hadrian. “Do you have friends beside Elfrea?”

The brush stopped at Russia’s question. “… I don’t have any friends beside Elfrea…” he told Russia.

Russia looked hard at Hadrian. “You’re lying, Dorogoy…” he told the teen.

“… How can you say that?” he asked without looking at the Russian.

“Samhain,” was the answer.

Hadrian’s lips tugged upward slightly. “… I see…” he whispered. “… Yes, those dead spirits were my friends…”

“What happened?” Russia looked at Hadrian with a slight frown.

“… I don’t want to talk about it…” Hadrian answered. “… I don’t want to remember the darkness of my past, and you cannot push me to talk about it, Russia…”

“Dorogoy…”

“That’s not because I don’t trust you or anything…” said the teen. “I just don’t want to talk about it…”

Russia knew Hadrian really did not want to talk about his past so he decided to respect it. He stayed in his position until the teen put down his brush and beckoned Russia to come. When he was standing beside the teen and the painting, Russia’s eyes were wide in astonishment.

Hadrian had decided to paint him in his soviet uniform; a blue double breasted military uniform with star medals on the left chest, red trimmings on the chest and neck guard, gold trimmings on sleeve cuffs and neck guard, gold and red epaulettes, dark brown leather belt, blue trousers, knee-length black military boots, black gloves, and a long tan scarf around his neck. Not only that, in the painting he too saw the sword that he used when he still imperial Russia rested on his lap.

“… Do you… like it?” asked Hadrian to Russia.

Russia, still not looking away from the painting, nodded his head in agreement. “… Your painting is really beautiful, Dorogoy…” he took his eyes away from the painting. “Yes, it’s very beautiful…”

Hadrian cleaned his hands from the paints. “… Then the painting is yours…” he told the man.

“Are you sure?” he asked Hadrian.

“… I rarely keep any paintings that I painted, Russia…” Hadrian explained. “… Just take it… I’ll be happier if you take it and put it on the wall of your mansion…”

Russia looked at Hadrian and closed his eyes. “Ivan…”

Hadrian stopped cleaning his hands to look at Russia. “… I beg your pardon?” he asked the man.

“Call me Ivan…” he told the teen. “Ivan Braginsky, that’s my human name…”

Hadrian looked at Russia. “… If that’s your name, then why I need to call you Russia?” he asked the Russian.

“Because for my kind, telling someone our human names it means we trust that person and hold them close to our hearts…” explained Russia.

Now Hadrian understood. With Russia telling him his human name, it meant Russia trusted him and really loved him with everything he had. “… Do any of your colleagues know your human name?” he asked the Russian.

“We barely know the other human names…” Russia explained.

“… I see…” that meant no one of his colleagues knew Russia’s human name and that fact made Hadrian’s chest felt warm. “… Ivan…” he started to use Russia’s human name.

Russia smiled when he heard his human name came from Hadrian’s lips and loved it. Gently he took the teen into his arms and hugged him. “Lyublyu tebya, Dorogoy (I love you, darling)…” he whispered into Hadrian’s black hair.

Hadrian wrapped his arms around Russia and licked his lips. “Ivan… I…” he started.

“You don’t need to push yourself to say it, Dorogoy…” he told the teen. “I’ll wait until you ready to say it…”

Hadrian nodded and buried his face into Russia’s chest.

000

Three weeks later we could find Hadrian was in the library, reading some books. He was in that room because Russia had told him that he needed to go to the meeting in America for at least a month. For the truth the tall Russian wanted to take Hadrian with him if he could, but because he knew he could not take the teen, he asked him to wait for him.

Of course Hadrian told Russia that he could call him if he wanted to talk with him. Russia did not need to feel scared that he would disturbed him, he promised the man that he always there to pick up. It had been three weeks and Russia always called him daily to make sure Hadrian was all right.

For the last three weeks nothing bad happened so he told Russia everything was all right, but today he felt uneasy as if something bad would happen. He was in a dilemma right now, should he tell Russia what he felt or hid it from Russia?

‘No, I don’t want to make Ivan worry…’ thought Hadrian. ‘As long I can take care whatever that’s going, I won’t call him…’

He closed the book in his hand and put it back to the bookshelf. When he did this, the library door was opened with a loud bang and Elfrea flew towards Hadrian with panic on her face.

“… Elfrea?” Hadrian asked the fairy. “What happened?”

Elfrea tugged Hadrian’s sweater vest and said, “You need to run now, Hadrian, the townsfolk are coming for your blood…”

The teen blinked at Elfrea’s explanation “Why they want my blood?” he cupped the back of Elfrea’s head gently.

“For the last two weeks the children have gone disappeared…” Elfrea explained. “There are no clues that can help the townsfolk in finding them…”

“… Then what is the connection with me?” Hadrian asked the fairy.

“I don’t know how, but the townsfolk start to say that you’re the one who had kidnapped those children and maybe killed them in the process…” Elfrea looked at Hadrian with fear in her eyes. “Of course there are some townsfolk that try to talk it down and tell the others that you’re innocent, but it’s futile. Now they are coming here to put you in their justice…”

Hadrian narrowed his eyes slightly. “… There’s a witch in town…” he told Elfrea. “… She is the one who had killed those children and to make sure no one suspicious towards her, she decided to put the blame on me…”

“Just leave the witch, w need to take you to a safe place, Hadrian…” Elfrea told him. “I don’t want you to get hurt… come on, let’s go…”

The teen did not budge even when Elfrea tugged him to follow her. Slowly he took his hand away from the fairy and removed the scarf from around his neck and gave it to Elfrea. The fairy looked at Hadrian with confusion when she looked at the scarf in her hands.

“Hadrian?” whispered Elfrea.

“… Keep it safe…” Hadrian told Elfrea. “I don’t know when I’ll come back, but keep it safe until the time comes…”

Elfrea looked at Hadrian; she did not know what to say.

“… Take the others and run, Elfrea…” Hadrian said. “… Run until you and the others back to Eden… all of you will be safe there, especially if they decide to burn this place down…”

Elfrea bit her lower lip before bowed her head at Hadrian and flew away from the house with the other fairies. She knew if the townsfolk saw them, they would kill them or experiments on them, and that was something that she could not afford to happen to her people.

Hadrian brushed his hair away from his eyes and then walked out of the room. He knew the fairies had gone from this place, leaving him alone to face the mob that wanted to put him in their ‘justice’. He never thought that witch had guts to put the blame on him when in truth she was the one who had killed those children.

‘… Karma will come to her…’ thought Hadrian. “… Heavenly punishment will befall on her, I know that…’

The commotion outside his house made Hadrian put his chin on his right hand. It looked like the mob had arrived in front of his house and he wanted to see what would they do. Not long after he thought that, the front door was kicked open by one of the townsfolk.

“Witch!” he yelled at Hadrian. “Your reign of power has come to an end! We will bring you to justice for what you had done to those children!”

“… Are you sure that I’m the one who had killed those children?” Hadrian asked emotionlessly.

The other came into the room. “Stop trying to make an excuse, witch!” yelled the man to Hadrian. “We don’t need to investigate or anything, we know it’s you for you’re the only one in the town that has strange power…”

Before Hadrian could say anything, one of men apprehended him with throwing the teen to the floor and then tied his hands on his back with strong ropes. Of course the man decided to give a hard kick into Hadrian’s stomach, which in result of the teen coughed some blood.

“We have tolerated your existence in our hometown for too long,” the first man grabbed Hadrian’s hair and yanked his head, staring down at him with hatred in his eyes. “Your existence in this town has made our home’s condition not good!”

Hadrian only stared at the first man with empty red eyes. “… There’s a connection between my existence in this town with what happened to you in the past…” he looked hard to the man. “… You feel hateful towards me because I don’t want to have anything with you…” his face snapped to the side from the man’s punch.

“Shut up…” he looked down at Hadrian before looked at the others. “Take him to the city hall, he needs to be punished for the witchcraft he had done in the past…”

Meanwhile in the bushes, Elfrea was watching what happened to Hadrian and knew if she did not do anything the teen would be ‘killed’ for something that was not his fault. She needed to find some help but from who?

‘Russia…’ thought Elfrea. ‘Yes, Russia… Russia can help Hadrian…’

“What are you?”

Because she was too deep with her thought, Elfrea did not realize that some of the townsfolk had decided investigate the bushes and found her. Without thinking too much, the fairy flew away from that place and to where Russia was.

“Stop her! She must be one of the witch’s minions!”

The sound of explosion and the sudden pain on her shoulder telling Elfrea that the man had attacked her with his gun. Gritting her teeth, she tried to push aside the pain and continued to fly away for Hadrian’s life was in her hands.

000

Meanwhile in the meeting that being held in America, we could see Russia in his seat watching what the other countries did in the meeting. He knew with how the countries acted towards each other, nothing would be solved and this meeting would be like the others, wasting of time.

For the truth Russia preferred to stay in his country right now so he could spend some time with Hadrian. At least with Hadrian he could do something productive like cooking, baking, or even took care the flowers in the teen’s indoor garden.

Canada, who had been observing Russia from the first day of the meeting, found the usually creepy country ignoring the others as if whatever happened now as insignificant. He knew it because the Russian was thinking about his boyfriend, Hadrian Peverell.

“Russia…” called Canada.

The Russian turned to look at the country that he knew was America’s twin, Canada. “What is it, Kanada?” he asked the second biggest country after him. Maybe everyone forgot about Canada and could not see him, but he from the first time met with the young country, he could see him and did not forget about him like his own family.

“After this meeting is over, could I go to your country?” asked Canada with a small smile. If a personification of a country wanted to go to another country, they needed to ask permission from the said country personification and that was Canada did.

“Why?” Russia looked at Canada. He knew the young country was not like his twin, America, but he still needed to feel suspicious towards him.

Canada tightened his hold around Kumajiro. “I want to meet Hadrian and thank him for what he had done for three weeks ago…”

Now that information took Russia’s attention and he gave Canada his full attention. “What Hadrian had done for you, comrade Kanada?” he asked him.

Canada smiled. “He had protected me from some strange creatures that wanted to kill me…” he looked down at his bear, “… and he along with his brother has made sure Kumajiro always remember my name…”

“Matthew wants to meet Red-eyed angel?” asked Kumajiro to Canada.

“Yes, I’m going to meet Hadrian…” he told Kumajiro.

“Red-eyed angel?” asked Russia in confusion.

“That’s Hadrian in Kumajiro’s language…” he told Russia with a smile on his face.

While these two talked with each other, the other countries in the room looked at them with confusion. For them it was strange to see Russia had a civil conversation with someone else without a need to make them became one with him.

“Ve~ who is the man that Russia has conversation with?” asked Italy.

Japan looked hard at the glasses wearing blond as if trying to remember where he had met the man. A sudden name came into his mind and he told the Italian. “Ah, he’s Canada-san, he’s America-san’s younger brother…”

“Canada?” Germany looked at the blond man. “Why we’ve never heard about him before?”

“… Maybe because his existence is being shadowed by his big brother…” explained Japan. “Not only that, if we don’t really look closely, we will think Canada-san is America-san…”

Then suddenly one of the windows was shattered into pieces, making the countries in the room to jump in surprise. A blur of blue, white, and red went flying in high speed towards Russia and when it was near the cold country, it stopped so everyone could see what kind of thing that had shattered one of the windows.

It was a small female with blue hair, wearing a white dress, sparkling wings on her back with one of them tore apart, and blood painted her body from the wounds that she had. However, what had taken Russia’s attention was not the female’s untidy appearance or her wounds, but the familiar long red scarf around her tiny body.

“That scarf… it belongs to Hadrian…” said Russia to the female. “Why you have it?” if she took it from Hadrian, he would make her met his faucet pipe.

The little female looked at Russia and told him, “Russia… it’s me… Elfrea…” the Russian’s eyes became wide at her words. “… Hadrian… Hadrian…”

“What happened to Hadrian?” Canada looked at Russia with surprise. He never thought he would hear fear in Russia’s voice.

Elfrea coughed blood continuously for a minute before cease and told Russia what happened to the teen. “… The townsfolk accused him for being a witch…” she shook her head. “It’s not true, he isn’t a witch and the children’s disappearances aren’t his fault… the real witch had created a way to make him the villain…”

“Why didn’t he use his power to escape?” Russia looked at Elfrea with a dark look.

The fairy looked down at her hands, only to see they started become transparent and at that moment she knew she would disappear, thanked to the wounds she got from her attackers. She shook her head and looked at Russia to tell what she knew, “It looked like Hadrian wanted to expose the real witch with letting himself being held as a hostage…”

“With sacrificing himself?” Russia did not know what to think about this. “What was he thinking?” did not he know that Russia would feel devastated if he died? Or did he not care at all about that?

Elfrea flew closer to Russia and gave the man Hadrian’s scarf. “Please, Russia… please save Hadrian… he cannot die but that doesn’t mean he cannot feel pain…” she explained.

“Why don’t you come with me?” asked Russia.

A sad smile appeared on the fairy’s face. “I cannot go with you…” she told the Russian. “I cannot be there for Hadrian again…” her body slowly started to dissolve into blue particles. “Tell him… I’m sorry for leaving him…”

In a blink of an eye, Elfrea dissolved into blue particles, and Russia knew that Hadrian’s friend had ceased to exist. The Russian looked down at the scarf in his hands and gripped it tightly. He needed to go now if he wanted to save Hadrian those stupid people. With that in his mind Hadrian stood up from his seat and went to the door.

“Where do you think you’re going, Russia?” asked America to Russia. “The meeting isn’t finished yet…”

Canada looked at his twin with disbelief. He had heard what the dead fairy said to Russia and now he had guts to ask Russia where he wanted to go? He did not know what to think about his twin. It was true he was a strong country but sometimes he was really dense and acted so important that he forgot not everyone liked his attitudes.

Russia looked at America with a hard look. “I don’t care…” he told the American. “Someone needs me at this moment and I will turn my back on him…”

“Your boyfriend?” asked America sarcastically. “What had he done? Drunk himself stupid that he was being held in jail?”

“America!” yelled Canada at America’s cruel words about Hadrian.

Britain glared at America and hissed, “America, shut up!” after the American became silent, the British looked at Russia. “Russia, you know a fairy?” he asked the Russian.

“I knew Elfrea as a human, not as a fairy…” Russia told Britain. “I only know about her as a fairy today…” he turned back to the door. “If there’s nothing you want to discuss with me, then I go…”

“He’s just human, so why should you so work up about him?” mumbled America. “He will be gone in a blink of an eye while we still exist for a very long time.”

 The American tilted his head to the side as a way to dodge a thing that had been thrown right towards his face. The thing pierced the wall behind America and everyone soon realized it was Russia’s favourite weapon, a faucet pipe.

 **“Say it again, Amerika…”** said Russia with a dark look and dark aura around his body. **“Say it again so I can bash your head with my pipe.”**

Canada shivered in slight fear at the dark aura that came from Russia. He knew the other cold country was angry with his twin for saying Hadrian was an insignificant thing because he was human. He still remembered what Hadrian said to him about Russia when they had some cup of tea after the teen saved him from those black creatures. Russia was a protective and possessive individual towards the people he cared about. So, it was not strange that right now Canada could see the tall country wanted to bash America’s head for telling him to let Hadrian died because he was born human.

However, deep inside, Canada had a feeling that Hadrian was not human. No, he had a feeling he was something else, same with his brother, Azrael. He just did not know what Hadrian was, but he was not human.

Canada took a deep breath and called Russia, “Russia?” the Russian looked at him with cold eyes, making the Canadian shivered in fear. “Ignore what my twin said… right now Hadrian needs you…”

Russia knew Canada was right; Hadrian needed him so he needed to ignore the stupid American. With that in his mind, Russia pulled his pipe from the wall and put it back inside his coat before went out the room.

After Russia had gone from the meeting room, Canada looked at America and asked, “America, what do you think you’re doing?” he tightened his hold around Kumajiro, who was glaring at America. “I really don’t understand why you decided to antagonize Russia when he didn’t do anything to you…”

“I was just telling him the truth, that teenager is only human,” said America to his brother. “Sooner or later he will die so why should he feel so worked up about it.”

Britain face-palmed himself and mumbled, “America…” he glared at his former colony. “So what if Russia’s important person is human? It’s his life not yours…”

“Angleterre is right,” said France with his arms crossed across his chest. “If Russia decided to love Italy no one in this room could stop him.” Italy let out a loud Ve when France chose him as an example. “That means if Russia wants to have a human as his precious one, you cannot stop him.”

“Ve~ big brother France is right…” said Italy. “No one can stop Russia from doing whatever he wants to do, not even you, America.”

Japan nodded in agreement. “Italy-kun is right, America-san…” he looked at America. “Just let Russia-san do whatever he wants to do.”

Canada did not understand why America acted hostile towards Hadrian when he only met the teen once. Realizing that he would not get the answer, Canada decided to follow Russia and maybe gave him a helping hand to the Slavic with his problem.

“Canada, where are you going?” asked America when he saw his brother went towards the door.

Canada looked at America and said, “I want to help Russia in rescuing his boyfriend.”

“Why do you want to help that commie in rescuing his boyfriend?” asked America. “Let him do it alone!”

Canada glared at America after he said those words. “That human that you hell-bend to leave to die was one of two people that had saved me from some nasty creatures!” he yelled at America.

Britain looked at Canada. “What do you mean by that, Canada?” he asked the young country.

“I don’t know what those creatures are…” said Canada. “All that I know they are dangerous and will attack anything in their line of sights…”

“What they look like?” Britain asked.

“… They are humanoid but made from shadow…” Canada explained. “Enough… I need to help Russia in rescuing Hadrian…” after he said that, Canada walked out from the room, ignoring America.

000

Meanwhile inside a dark jail we could see Hadrian lying on the cold floor with wounds across his body. Those wounds were from the people who had caught him. The teen let out a small sigh and brushed his fingers across his forehead, only to see blood on them.

‘… Great…’ thought Hadrian. ‘… If Ivan was here and saw this, all of these people would be dead by now…’

He became alert when he sensed someone was in room. Without turning his head to the side Hadrian already knew who had decided to visit him. A cold smile appeared across Hadrian’s face and he closed his eyes.

“… So what do you want now, witch?” asked Hadrian to the presence in the room.

A woman, no older than twenty years old, walked out from the shadow before crouched beside Hadrian. She looked down at the teen with cold eyes for a moment before gave him a hard slap on the right cheek.

Hadrian touched his throbbing cheek without letting his cold smile disappeared. “Ah, you really angry with me…” he told the witch.

“Of course…” the woman hissed. “You had killed all of my friends…”

Hadrian looked at the woman with half-closed eyes. “Your coven you mean…” he received another slap for his cold words.

“They’re my family and you kill them…” the woman glared at Hadrian.

“They killed innocents for their own amusements…” said Hadrian emotionlessly. “… You’re the same with them…” he looked straight into the woman’s eyes. “How many innocents you have killed for a demon that you have contracted with?”

The woman glared at Hadrian. “Shut up, you will be one of those sacrifices today…” she smirked coldly at Hadrian. “No one will safe you, I’ll make sure of that.”

Hadrian only gazed at the witch with cold stares. “… If you thought I was going to feel scared, you failed…” he told the woman.

The woman looked at Hadrian once more before walked out the room with an angry huff. After she had disappeared from the room, Hadrian let out a small cold chuckle to come out from his mouth.

000

Russia looked at the burned down building in front of him with a slight disbelief. When he arrived back to his country, he thought nothing bad happened but the time he arrived here, the Russian found the house had been burned to the ground, leaving only rubbles and burned down flower fields.

“Russia…” Canada looked at the Russian.

“I’m too late….” Russia touched his forehead. “I’m too late to save Hadrian…”

“No, Russia,” he tried to make the Russian stopped feeling depressed. “We still don’t know if Hadrian had died or not…” he tightened his hold around Kumajiro. “We need to believe that Hadrian still alive.”

Russia knew Canada was right. He needed to believe his boyfriend was still alive and waiting for Russia to come to save him. Before he and Canada could decide what they needed to do next, two elders came towards them and this made the two cold countries became alert.

“Do you… know the owner of the house?” asked the elder with dark brown eyes.

Russia looked at Canada before back to the dark brown-eyed elder and nodded. “Yes, he’s my boyfriend…” he looked at the burned down house. “What happened here?”

The blue-eyed elder sighed. “Some of the townsfolk happened…” he explained. “For the last three weeks the children of this small town have gone disappeared and no one ever find them…”

“Then one day, a rumour about the owner of this house was the one who responsible to the disappearance and he was a witch circulated around the town…” the dark-brown eyed elder explained. “Of course we, the elders, didn’t believe the rumour for the owner of this house never hurt us… he loved children and would never hurt them…”

“But we couldn’t say that for the youngest generation… they believed the rumour and attacked the owner of the house, destroying everything he had…” the blue-eyed elder added. “… If you really his boyfriend, then you needs to go to the Town Hall… I heard they would give him his punishment there…”

After Russia and Canada heard the explanation why Hadrian’s house was burned down to the ground and being kept by the townsfolk, they went to the Town Hall with a hope they could stop the punishment. Because they were too focused with their quest, they did not realize the two elders had changed into two youthful males.

“Well, we had given them the clues…” said the dark brown-eyed youth. “Do you think they can safe Hadrian right in time?”

“Even if they cannot, Hadrian isn’t going to die too long…” explained the blue-eyed youth. “The thing that I fear is what Hadrian’s older brothers will do to this town after all of that…”

“Come on, let’s go home, mother must be worried about us…” the dark-brown eyed youth told the other.

The blue-eyed youth nodded and then together they disappeared from the area.

Meanwhile at the time Russia and Canada arrived at the area near the Town Hall, they heard a lot of commotions and went there to see what happened. When the two countries arrived, their curiosity changed to surprise and disbelief. There, in front of the mobs was a hanging stage and the one who would be hanged was Russia’s boyfriend, Hadrian.

“W-what?” Russia looked at the sight with wide disbelief eyes.

“Now the witch will get the punishment that he deserves to get…” said the man next to the lever. “He had kidnapped our children and maybe killed them for his demon leader…”

Realizing that they needed to hurry so they could safe Hadrian, Canada tugged Russia to start doing something. “Come on, we need to do something before they hang Hadrian…”

Russia nodded and went towards the stage to stop the man from pulling the lever. However, because there were a lot of people that wanted to watch the punishment, Russia had some kind of difficulty to approach the stage.

Hadrian blinked when he sensed Russia’s present in the Town Hall. He looked up, only to see Russia and Canada trying to reach the stage. He was touched with Russia’s and Canada’s decision to come for him, but for the truth he did not want those two in this place for he did not want his ‘death’ hurt them.

“May God forgive his black soul,” after the man said those words, he pulled the lever so the trapdoor under Hadrian’s feet opened up.

The two countries watched in horror when the trapdoor under Hadrian’s feet was opened and the teen’s neck snapped from the hanging rope around his neck. Half of the mobs cheered at the agony that could be seen from Hadrian’s usually emotionless face when the rope suffocated him until he stopped moving.

Right when the teen stopped moving, something in Russia snapped apart and he let his dark aura to come out, making the air around them become cold. Canada took a step back when he saw not only dark aura came out from Russia’s body but the sudden appearance of winter spirit that he knew as General Winter behind Russia. He knew at this moment Russia had snapped from seeing his boyfriend’s death and now he wanted to punish everyone that had guts to kill Hadrian for something that was not his fault.

 **“We don’t want bad children, da?”** Russia’s usually childish voice changed into deep and dark voice that Canada only heard back when he was known as Soviet Russia. **“Bad children need to be punished, da?”** he pulled out his faucet pipe.

“Oh, maple… Russia has snapped…” said Canada while shivering in fear.

Kumajiro looked at Hadrian’s hanging body and then to Canada. “We need to help the red-eyed angel, Matthew… he is still alive…”

Canada looked down at Kumajiro with disbelief before back to Hadrian’s still body. He did not know why his polar bear told him that Hadrian was still alive when he had seen his demise not too long ago. However, he decided to follow Kumajiro’s words and went to the stage so he could lower Hadrian’s body to the ground.

Of course when he did this, Canada tried to ignore the scream of pain and fear that coming from the people that had decided to put Hadrian in this punishment. He knew why Russia acted like a cold psychopath country that of liked to talk about. Well, he too would be like Russia if his precious person was killed in front of his eyes for something that was not their fault.

Gently he rested Hadrian on the wooded floor of the stage. The young country could see the tortures that the teen had endured in the hands of these stupid people from the wounds that scattered around his body.

“I’m sorry, Hadrian…” Canada whispered. “We’re too late to save you…” he moved his hand to touch the teen’s neck, but before he could touch it, a black gloved hand suddenly grasped his wrist. This event surprised Canada to death.

“… Don’t… touch… my neck…” Hadrian said in rasped voice from being hanged. He looked at Canada with his left eye for his right one still leaking blood from the torture he endured.

“H-Hadrian?” whispered Canada in disbelief. “Y-You’re alive?”

“… Where… where is Ivan?” he asked Canada.

Canada blinked at Russia’s human name that came from Hadrian’s lips. He knew if Russia decided to give Hadrian his human name, it meant the Russian trusted and loved him with everything he had. “Russia right now is punishing the people that had decided to hang you to death, Hadrian…” he told the teen.

The teen closed his eyes at Canada’s explanation and beckoned the young country to help him back to his feet. After Canada helped the teen back to his feet, he looked at the scene in front of him with emotionless eyes. He could see Russia bashed the people that had decided to hang him on the head so hard they were bleeding on the ground. Of course even though Russia was in his manic state, he knew who that he needed to punish and who that he needed to spare. It could be seen from a group of untouched people not too far from Russia punishing his torturers.

Hadrian cleared his throat and called the Russian even though it pained him. “IVAN!” he was successful in catching Russia’s attention. He watched the Russian stopped from bashing another heads and turned around. “… Ivan…” he called the Russian one more time.

Russia stood still in slight disbelief when he saw Hadrian was alive and breathing. He did not know how to react for he remembered the agony the teen had showed from the hanging and he found the teen was alive. He was snapped awake from his musings when the teen called his name one more time. Without thinking too much, the Russian ran towards Hadrian and hugged him tightly into his chest.

“Dorogoy…” Russia mumbled into Hadrian’s black hair that drenched with blood.

Hadrian patted the man’s back. “I’m… all right, Ivan…” he whispered to the Russian. “You don’t need… to punish them… let them… receive their punishment… from my… brothers…” his throat really hurt right now.

“Stop talking,” commanded Canada. “Your throat is still hurting from the hanging, Hadrian.”

“Who dared to make you the black sheep, Dorogoy?” Russia asked in a dark voice. “Who are they?” he really wanted to have his hands around their neck so they would experience what Hadrian had experienced not too long ago.

Hadrian closed his eyes and whispered softly, “… Let it be… she will get her just deserts later… I promise you that…” after he said those words he fell unconscious.

“Dorogoy?” Russia looked down when he sensed Hadrian became limp in his arms. “Hadrian?”

Canada put his finger under Hadrian’s nose to find he still breathing. “Just unconscious, Russia…” he informed the older country. “We need to take him to a safe place…”

Before the two countries could do that, the leader of the mobs that Russia had bashed to the ground was standing back to his feet and pulled a gun from inside his jacket. He pointed the gun towards Russia, who was looking at him with his violet eyes tinted with red, a sign that he really furious.

“I won’t let that witch escape…” hissed the leader. “He needs to be punished for what he had done to those children…”

Russia’s growl was identical to that of untameable beast milliseconds from ripping anyone to shreds at the leader’s blatant action towards them. He should have bash the man’s head with more force, ignoring it could have been killed him, so he could not wake up again and then pointed a gun towards not only him but Hadrian and Canada too.

Canada hugged the unconscious Hadrian as a way to protect him from any bullets when h saw the leader’s finger moved to pull the trigger. A loud explosion was heard in the area but when he did not sense any pain in his form, he looked at Russia and Hadrian, only to feel relief they were not hurt. Curious, Canada turned his gaze back to the leader and blinked in surprise.

There, standing next to the leader was Azrael, holding the man’s hand with the gun towards the sky so he could not hurt others. However, what made Canada shivered slightly in fear and awe was Azrael’s expression; calm but there was murderous intent behind it.

“Who do you think you are?” asked Azrael with calm voice filled with murderous intent.

The leader was shaking in fear at the man’s glowing icy blue eyes; he could see a murderous intent behind those eyes. “Let me go, servant of Satan!” the man hissed at Azrael.

Chuckles could be heard from behind Canada and Russia, making the two countries looked across their shoulders to see who had been chuckling. There, standing right behind them, were a male and a female. The male had blond hair and icy blue eyes, while the female had white hair and lavender eyes.

“I never thought there will be someone that has guts to call Azrael the servant of Satan, Sophia…” the male told the female.

The female who was known as Sophia looked at the man who had led the mobs to ‘kill’ Hadrian. “It’s his funeral, Michael…” she told the blond-haired man before then turned her attention to the two countries. “Are you two all right?” she asked them.

“We all right, but Hadrian…” he looked at the teen in Russia’s arms.

Sophia slowly went to where Hadrian was and stopped when he heard a warning growl from the Russian. “I’m not going to hurt him, Russland…” she told the cold country. “I’m one of his older siblings; I’m not going to hurt him. I just want to check on him, I promise you that…”

Russia looked at Sophia with distrust but let the female to check on his boyfriend. While the female checking over Hadrian, Russia went back to look at what would Azrael do to the leader that had dared to hurt Hadrian.

Swiftly Azrael kicked the back of the leader’s knee so he would drop to the ground on his knees. Without saying anything the icy-blue eyed destroyed the gun with his bare hands and looked down at the man. He stayed like that for a minute or two before without any warning, he kicked the man hard on the face, making him dropped to the ground with a pained whimper.

“… I only kicked you and you start to whimper like that?” asked Azrael without emotion in his voice. “… Pathetic…”

Michael decided to walk until he stood next to Azrael. “Well, what our punishment for the people that had dared to touch our younger brother?” he asked Azrael.

Azrael looked at the people who had dared to harm his younger brother. “… Put a curse on them…” he looked at Michael. “… Make them experience all that they had done to our younger brother but raised it ten folds…”

“Don’t forget to give them the curse that will make sure they cannot talk about anything that happened to them…” added Sophia from where she was at this moment. “Everyone in this town will think they’re crazy, especially with them as the only people in the town that remembered what they had done while the others didn’t…”

Azrael looked at Hadrian’s torturers and nodded in agreement. “That’s a good idea… thank you, Sophia…” he thanked the woman. “… Now, where that blasted witch?” he looked around.

“Don’t worry about her,” Michael smiled at Azrael. “She is going to get what she is deserved right now…”

Azrael looked at his older brother and smirked. “Thank you, Michael…” he told him.

000

Now the real witch that had manipulated those people to hurt Hadrian was running away from the town. After she had made sure she was far away from the town, she stopped and trying to calm his beating heart. She thought that blasted teen was alone, but she was wrong, that blasted teen had someone who came to rescue him.

She shivered when she remembered how dark the aura that came from the platinum blond haired man. From how dark the aura was, she knew the man was not human. Not only that, she too saw the expression he wore when he bashed the teen’s torturers back then. That expression was filled with murderous intent and many dark thoughts.

“There you are…” a cold voice could be heard from behind the witch.

The witch turned to look behind her, only to find a dark brown-haired boy, no older than ten years old, wearing a white dress shirt, black sweater vest, a black neckbow, black shorts, knee-high black socks, and black formal shoes, looking at her with a closed-eyes smile.

“You dared to accuse Hadrian as a witch…” said the boy without changing his expression. “When in truth you’re the witch who had killed innocent children for your demon owner…”

“Who are you, boy?” asked the witch to the boy, she could sense the boy was not normal.

The boy tilted his head, still with a closed-eyes smile on his face. “Me?” he pointed to himself. “You don’t need to know who I really am…” the smile changed from childish to dark in a blink of an eye. **“All you need to know is today is your last day on earth…”**

Darkness started to engulf the place, making the witch took a step back in slight fear and disbelief. When she first decided to make Hadrian Peverell as her black sheep, she thought everything would work out fine; the teen would die as her way of revenge. However, it was not true. First, the teen did not die when those people decided to hang him, second he had someone coming to rescue him, and the last he was an agent of the agency.

When the witch wanted to run away from that place, she found her legs could not move. She looked down only to find tree roots holding her legs so she could not move. Even with her using her power, she still could not escape the tree roots.

“Now it’s time for you to pay for what you had done to those innocent children… and Hadrian…” the boy slowly approached the witch. “Say hello to Phanuel for me…” right after the boy said that, he swiftly cut the witch down from the right shoulder to the left hip with his sword.

Blood was gushing out from the wound that the child had inflicted on the witch, painting the tree and ground under her feet red with her blood. Before the darkness took over her mind, the last thing she saw a pair of angel wings sprouted out from the child’s back.

000

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Slowly Hadrian opened his eyes, only to find that right now he was lying on the grass. He blinked in slight confusion before then stood up so he could look around. Right now he was in the middle of a meadow that filled with the flowers that he knew as forget-me-not.

He touched his neck, only to find a new rope burn there. He knew it was from the hanging that he experienced from the people that had accused him as a witch, when in truth he was not a witch in the first place.

‘… I need to go back…’ he needed to go back for he knew that right now Russia must be blamed himself for not being there for him.

“Harry!” a female’s voice calling his former name along with a body slammed to him made Hadrian became stiff.

At first Hadrian did not know the female who had decided to hug him, but when he saw the familiar red hair, he knew who the female was.

“… Mother?” Hadrian whispered when he realized it was his own mother, Lily Potter nee Evans.

The female tightened her hug before moved away so she could see his face. “Oh, Harry… I’m so sorry…” she whispered to the teen.

Now Hadrian understood that right now he was in a part of Eden that belonged to his family. He blinked when he saw a man with short dark brown hair and wearing glasses walking to where they were.

“Hello, Harry…” the man smiled at him.

Hadrian looked at his father, James Potter, and nodded in acknowledgment. “… Hello, father…” he became stiff once more when the man gently patted him on the head.

“We’re sorry, Harry…” whispered James to his son. “We’re sorry for not being there for you and let that **Old Bastard** tormented you so much…”

The teen blinked at James’ words and shook his head. “… Everything that happened to me in the past wasn’t your fault… it was **his** fault… so stop blaming yourself…” he told his parents.

“But, Harry…” Lily looked at Hadrian with sad eyes.

Hadrian raised his hand as a sign for his mother to stop. “… Please stop using that name… for that name isn’t my name again…” he told the woman. “… My name is Hadrian Peverell, not Harry Potter…” he tilted his head to the side. “… Not only that, the younger alternate version of me is with you right now, is it not?”

His parents nodded.

“It will be strange to call me with my former name when he is in here…” it was true, when he first found out that his younger alternate version died in this universe, the first thing he did was to send his soul to the Eden that belonged to his parents. At least he could give his alternate version a happy life in the afterlife. “… Just call me Hadrian from now on…”

He knew his parents were sad to hear that he did not want to use the name they had given to him, but his appearance in this universe was an anomaly for the another version of him existed even though he died and went to Eden. In short he was his alternate version that would never happen. He had made sure of that.

“We understand,” Lily looked at her son. “Hadrian…”

“… Thank you…” he told his parents.

James looked at Hadrian and asked, “… Are you all right with your decision, Hadrian?” he regarded the teen’s decision of becoming the Keeper of Eden. “Your status made you… numb towards emotions…”

Hadrian touched his left chest. “… I’m all right with my decision, father…” he told the man. “As long as my friends not experience what happen to the future that will never happen again, I don’t regret my decision…”

Lily looked at the red-eyed teen and smiled a little. “But you’re happy this day, right?” she asked him.

Hadrian knew his mother pointing to his relationship with Russia. “… Yes…” he told her truthfully. “… I’m happy…”

James smiled at Hadrian. “That man is good for you, even though he is slightly scary…” he told the teen.

“… He only becomes scary to the people that have wronged him…” he told his father. “He never acts like that to me…” he flinched when he sensed something strange happened to his chest.

His heart was beating furiously and he felt a slight pain. Was he had a heart attack right now? It was not possible for his status as a Celestial made him could not gain anything that could hurt humans. So why did he feel a slight pain from his heart right now?

“Hadrian?” Lily looked at Hadrian with concern in her eyes. “Are you all right?”

Hadrian shook his head and brushed his chest. “… I’m all right…” he told the woman. “Is just… my chest hurts…”

Lily and James looked at each other with understanding in their eyes. They knew what the pain Hadrian experienced meant, but they decided to let him realized it in his own term.

_“Pozhaluysta prosnut’sya, lyubov (Please wake up, love).”_

Hadrian blinked when he heard Russia’s voice at the meadow. He looked around as if trying to see if the Russian was there with him, but when he did not find him, the teen realized that right now Russia still in the human world, trying to wake him up.

_“Pozhaluysta, ne prinimayte moyu lyubov’ ot menya (Please don’t take my love from me)…”_

“He is waiting for you,” Lily informed Hadrian. “He really loves you, Hadrian.”

Hadrian blinked at his mother’s words and let a small smile to appear. “… Yes, he is…” he whispered softly.

James smiled at Hadrian and patted him on the shoulder. “Then it’s time for you to come back…” he told the teen. “Don’t let him waiting too long.”

The teen knew his father was right, he could not stay in Eden too long when there was someone in the human world waiting for him. With that in his mind, Hadrian closed his eyes and let his power took his soul back to his body in the human world.

After Hadrian disappeared from the Garden, Lily and James looked at each other once more with gentle smiles. After that they went back to their house where their son’s alternate younger self was sleeping.

000

Hadrian opened his eye, only to find that right now he lying on a big bed that was unfamiliar to him. He gazed at the white ceiling above him for a moment before slowly raised up from his lying position and rested back against the headboard.

After he done that, he looked at the bandages that wrapped around the wounds on his body and touched the one on his left eye. When he did this, he caught something from the corner of his eye, and when he turned slightly to see it, he found Russia’s hunched form next to him. The Russian was sleeping with his head rested on his folded arms and his right hand holding Hadrian’s hand.

Hadrian gazed at Russia’s sleeping form and thought, ‘… How long you have been here? Waiting for me to wake up?’ he changed his position so he would lie on his side and could see Russia more closely. After looking at the sleeping Russian for a while, Hadrian brushed his platinum blond hair away from his face.

When Hadrian did this, Russia woke up from his sleep and opened his eyes. He blinked the sleepiness away from him and when he sensed someone brushing his hair, he raised his head from his folded arms to see who had been brushing his hair. His eyes widened up in surprise and delight when he found it was Hadrian himself.

“.. Ivan…” the teen softly called Russia’s name.

Abruptly Russia stood up from his chair and hugged the teen tightly. While he was hugging the teen, he started to say something in Russia that made Hadrian needed to move closer to hear it.

“Ne delay etogo so mnoy snova, dorogaya (Don’t do that to me again, sweetheart)…” the Russian mumbled into Hadrian’s neck. “Ty moye vse, ya ne mogu zhit’ bez tebya (You are my everything and I cannot live without you).”

Gently Hadrian moved his arms so he could hug Russia back. He knew the Russian only talked in his mother tongue when he was in anger or in a great distress, and with him in this condition, Russia felt stressful especially after saw him being hanged in the front of his eyes.

“… Sorry for making you see that…” Hadrian apologized. “… It wasn’t my intention…”

Slightly Russia moved away from Hadrian to see the teen’s face. He could see the bandages that wrapped around his forehead and across his left eye. He stayed like that for a moment before with a gentle smile he approached the teen.

“May I?” he asked the teen.

Hadrian blinked. “I beg your pardon?” he hoped for some kind of clarification.

Russia leaned forward, his face so close to Hadrian’s that the teen could feel his hot breath. “May I?” he repeated his question.

Hadrian realized what Russia wanted to do and knew in his heart that he wanted Russia to do it. With that in his mind, the teen gave Russia a slight nod. Russia smiled and closed the space between them, slowly as to give Hadrian a chance to move away if he wanted it.

The teen closed his eyes as Russia’s lips touched his, his breath caught in his throat when he felt Russia pulled away slightly, only to return with more pressure on their lips. He pulled away and returned back, again with more pressure as if he gained more confidence as he went.

Then the Russian pulled for the final time, Hadrian’s breath hitched when he sensed Russia’s large calloused fingers came up to his face, gently cupping his face. The teen let out a shaky breath, opening his eye slowly to meet Russia’s.

When he saw the loving and happy smile on Russia’s face, Hadrian’s heart started to beat erratically. No one, no one ever looked at him with the kind of look that Russia had at this moment. Not even in his past life when he was still known as the Boy-Who-Lived. Gently he touched his chest, where his heart beating erratically. He tried to calm it down but it was futile for it became more erratic when Russia pulled him into a tight embrace, arms wrapped around his torso.

“Ya lyublyu tebya (I love you)…” whispered Russia gently into Hadrian’s left ear.

To his shock Hadrian could feel his cheeks became hot after he heard Russia’s love declaration in his mother tongue. He really did not understand why he suddenly acted like this today, when in the past he did not have any reactions whenever Russia said those words. The teen buried his face into Russia’s coat with his mind in turmoil from the confusion that he experienced at this moment.

Russia looked down at his Dorogoy and let his hand stroked the teen’s hair, occasionally playing with the teen’s neck-length black hair.

“Hadrian…” the teen blinked when he heard the seriousness in Russia’s voice. “Could I ask you something, da?”

Hadrian raised his head slightly from Russia’s coat so he could see Russia’s serious expression. The teen nodded to tell the Russian that he could ask him anything. He stiffened up when Russia’s fingers brushed over his neck and at that moment he realized he did not wear his usual clothes and scarf, making everyone could see his neck.

“These scars…” whispered Russia while brushing the scars around Hadrian’s neck. “They’re old scars…”

The teen nodded.

“They were scars from sharp blade and rope burn…” told Russia. “… How you got these scars, Dorogoy?”

Hadrian changed his head position so his left ear could hear Russia’s beating heart. He knew today was the day Russia needed to know some of his past for the Russian could be trusted with it. With that in his mind, Hadrian closed his eye and told Russia how he got his scars on his neck.

“The scars I got from the people that had betrayed me and my friends…” he whispered against Russia’s chest. “They tortured me daily with cutting my neck and hanged me until I went to near asphyxiation before released me to make sure I was alive…”

A dark expression appeared on Russia’s face at Hadrian’s explanation. “How long, Dorogoy?” asked the Russian while tightening his arms around Hadrian. “How long you experienced that kind of tortures?”

Hadrian closed his eyes. “… Ten years, Ivan…” he answered in a soft voice.

“Ten years?” Russia hissed with the dark aura pouring out from his body when he heard how long his Dorogoy was being tortured. He knew as a country ten years of torture was insignificant, but for Hadrian, who was born a mortal, it was very painful.

“… Do you know how much I had ‘died’ in those ten years?” a hollow smile appeared on Hadrian’s face. “… Too much that I lost count…”

Right after Russia heard how many Hadrian had ‘died’ when in the hands of his betrayers for the last ten years; the Russian pulled Hadrian closer to his chest and tightened his arms around the small body of his Dorogoy. He did not like to think or imagine Hadrian being hurt when he was not there to protect him. So it was not strange that right now Russia hugged him tightly into his chest as if to shield the teen from everyone and anything that wanted to hurt him.

“I’m sorry, Dorogoy…” whispered Russia.

Hadrian blinked at Russia’s apologize and looked at the man’s face. “Why do you apologize, Ivan?” he asked the Russian. “You and I still not met each other back then… so why do you need to apologize to me?”

“But still…” whatever Russia wanted to say was stopped when Hadrian put his hand across Russia’s mouth.

“Just like I said, you and I still not met each other back then…” he told the Russian. “You don’t need to apologize for something that isn’t your fault.”

After Hadrian said those words, Russia turned them around so he was lying on the bed and Hadrian was on his chest. Of course Russia’s action made Hadrian let out a small squeak; something the teen never did all of his life as the Keeper of Eden.

The Russian put his left hand on the back of Hadrian’s head and tugged it down so the teen’s head would lie against his chest. They stayed in silent for a while until Russia opened his mouth and told him his own secret.

“You know I’m not human, da?” he whispered to the teen on his chest, sensing Hadrian’s nod, he continued, “… I’m a personification of a country…”

Hadrian blinked at Russia’s explanation. He raised his head from Russia’s chest to look at the man’s eyes, only to find determination with a slight fear in those beautiful eyes. From those emotions Hadrian knew Russia was telling him the truth.

“… Personification of a country?” the teen tilted his head to the side a little. “… One of my older brothers, Raziel, told me about that in the past… Children of Gaia… I thought I would never meet them but in reality I have one always be there beside me…” he touched Russia’s right cheek. “… And if my observation isn’t wrong… with your obsession with vodka along with our first meeting in Russia, I can conclude hat you’re the personification of Russia.”

Russia tightened his right arm around Hadrian’s slim waist. “So, you already know about us, the personifications of country?” he asked the teen.

“Know about it but never meet them until you…” answered Hadrian. “When you told me your name was Russia back then, I never thought you are ‘Russia’… I thought you used a code name because you didn’t trust me or whatever…” he looked to the side. “Naïve, huh?”

“You don’t hate me for that?” Russia asked the teen. If his Dorogoy hated him for what he was, he did not know what to do. He did not want to feel the loneliness again after tasting the happiness of having someone loved him for who he really was.

In the past, he had ‘relationships’ with other countries but that because they needed to gain some alliances or because their countries wanted something from the others. Nothing pure in their relationships for they were filled with manipulations and agendas. Only a glimpse of countries that really had pure relationships with each other, and he was not one of them.

However, with Hadrian, he had a relationship that based from trust and love, something that he never received in the past. The teen did not have any agendas in his mind or wanted to manipulate Russia for his own gain. No, it was the opposite; the red-eyed teen did everything in the relationship sincerely without asking back from Russia.

It was alien and beautiful thing that ever happened to him, the personification of a country called Russia. He was only known as a country that could snap every time and needed to be feared or kept away. Because of his bloodied histories, many countries did not want to have anything with him for they feared he would hurt him in the future.

But Hadrian, he did not show any fear towards him even when he was in a bad mood that his dark aura pouring out from his body. The teen only took one glance towards him and then gave him a hug, not caring if Russia would lash out at him. Of course that never happened, for whenever Hadrian hugged him when he was in his bad mood, he started to calm down.

It as if the red-eyed teen had a power over Russia, something that fascinated and terrified him whenever Hadrian did it. However, he knew he did not need to feel afraid the teen would use it against him, for the teen really cared about him, about Russia.

For an emotionless person, Hadrian was nice and always wanted to make sure his precious people were taken care off so they did not need to feel fear or anything.

“Why should I?” asked Hadrian with half-closed eye. “That’s your secret and I don’t have any right to poke in it until you think it’s time to know the truth…” he explained.

Russia’s heart clenched at Hadrian’s sincerely words and hugged him tightly into his chest. “Bozhe moy (my goodness), you’re so perfect, Dorogoy!” he exclaimed into Hadrian’s black hair.

At Russia’s words about him being perfect, Hadrian snorted and said, “I’m far from perfect…” he grasped Russia’s coat in his hands. “You still don’t see my dark side…” his eye glazed over. “If you see it, then you will now that I’m far from perfect…”

“You’re perfect for me…” Russia kissed Hadrian’s forehead affectionately. “Da, for me, you’re perfect…”

Hadrian did not say anything at Russia’s endearment towards him, he only buried his face into Russia’s scarf and inhaled the unique scents of his boyfriend; a faint scent of vodka, sunflowers, and the cold air of winter. Odd combinations but right for Russia.

Russia looked down at Hadrian, only to find the teen had gone back to sleep. He was relieved to see his Dorogoy went back to sleep, he really needed it if he wanted his wounds healed faster. Gently he tugged the teen closer so not only he could wrap the end of his scarf around the teen’s neck, he too could bury his face into the teen’s black hair and inhaled the unique scents of his Dorogoy; a faint scent of baked cinnamon, bluebells, and the fresh air of spring. These combinations always calming Russia down whenever he was in his bad mood or when he wanted to feel at home.

With the unique scents of Hadrian in his nose, Russia let himself lulled back into sleep.

000

Three weeks later it was the time for another world meeting and now it was held in Switzerland. Every country had come with their country friends or families. Now our attention went to the four countries that we all known as America, Britain, France, and Canada.

“Today the Hero will tell the others what they need to do for global warming!” exclaimed America with a wide grin on his face.

“Stop being obnoxious, America!” Britain yelled at the American.

Canada who was watching his family could only sigh. Sometimes he really tired with his twin’s attitudes and today was one of them. For the truth right now the Canadian wanted to know about Hadrian’s condition after he and Russia rescued him three weeks ago. From what he heard from Azrael, because Hadrian ‘died’ at that time, he was in coma for two weeks as a way for his core replenishing itself. Maybe in this world meeting he could ask Russia about Hadrian and maybe go with Russia to meet the teen.

“Canada, are you all right?” France asked the Canadian.

“Oui (yes), papa, I’m all right…” he told the county that he always looked up as his father. “I’m just thinking to meet with Hadrian so I can see his condition after what happened to him three weeks ago…”

“Don’t worry, Canada, I’m sure Russia will let you meet this Hadrian fellow…” France was happy that his ‘son’ found someone than his family that could see him. “But you must be patience for I think Russia wants to make sure his boyfriend heal first before he let someone sees him.”

Canada knew his papa was right. After what happened to Hadrian three weeks ago, he could understand if Russia became protective and always stayed close to the teen until he was fully healed. He watched America opened the door to the meeting room, only to see his brother stopped from taking a step inside.

“Why do you stop, America?” asked Britain while looking across America’s shoulder to see what had made the American stopped from going inside the room.

There, inside the meeting room, the others could see Russia was in his seat near the windows. However, what caught their attentions was what on Russia’s lap. There, sitting across the northern country’s lap and lying against his chest was a teenager that had bandages around his head and body. They watched Russia pulled up the red scarf the teen wore as if to make sure he did not feel cold. Not only that they too heard Russia started to hum in calming tunes for the said teen.

“Why are you still here?” asked Switzerland when he saw America, Britain, France, and Canada, standing in front of the meeting room door.

“Ve~ why all of you look surprised?” asked Italy before he took a peek inside the room, only to blink when he saw Russia inside with the familiar black-haired teenager across his lap. “Ve~?” he could not speak any words because how surprised he felt right now.

Germany and Japan followed Italy’s example, they took a peek inside only to act like their friend, and they were surprised to see Russia letting someone sitting across his lap.

“Isn’t that the teenager that we met when we were in Italy?” asked Germany, pointing to the teenager sitting across Russia’s lap.

Because Canada knew who the teenager on Russia’s lap was and because he too wanted to thank him for what he had done for him and Kumajiro with his older brother, Azrael, he walked into the room. Of course his action made the others trying to stop him, but he ignored them and continued to where Russia and the teenager were.

Russia, who had been idly caressing his sleeping boyfriend’s black hair, looked up when he sensed another country came towards him. He blinked when he found it was Canada and asked the young country the reason why he came.

“I just want to know Hadrian’s condition…” answered Canada truthfully.

Russia glanced down at the sleeping teen in his arms before back to Canada. “He’s all right… his wounds start to heal nicely…” he told the Canadian. “Thank you for helping me back there, comrade Kanada.”

Canada blushed slightly at the gratitude that Russia showed him. Alfred was exaggerated when he told him that Russia did not know how to show gratitude when someone helping him. The Russian knew how to show gratitude but not many deserved to have it. “Please don’t mention it, Russia. I only did what I needed to do back then…” he explained.

Kumajiro looked at the sleeping teen on Russia’s lap and started to wiggle around in Canada’s arms. This action made Canada and Russia looked at the white polar bear.

“Kumajiro?” because the bear’s wiggle became more frequent, Canada put him down and watched the bear walked towards the Russian.

Russia watched Canada’s polar bear approached him and blinked when the said bear started to claw softly at Hadrian’s pants. That gesture woke Hadrian from his slumber. The teen blinked the sleepiness away before looked down to see who had been clawing on his pants.

When he saw a small polar bear looking at him with his paws raised like when they first met, the teen picked him up effortlessly and hugged him as if he was a teddy bear.

“Red-eyed angel is okay?” asked Kumajiro to Hadrian.

Hadrian looked down at the bear and patted his head gently. “Yes, I’m all right…” he sighed and buried his face into the warm and fluffy fur of Kumajiro.

“The meeting is going to start not much longer, Dorogoy,” Russia whispered. “Just go back to sleep until the meeting is finished, da…” he put his hand across Hadrian’s eye as a sign for the teen to go back to sleep.

The teen laid his head on Russia’s chest and closed his left eye so he would go back to sleep. Not long the Morpheus came and took Hadrian back to the dream land.

000

Tbc…

000


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

A loud bang abruptly woke Hadrian from his sleep. He blinked his eyes to chase the sleepiness away, only to find that right now he was still in the meeting room in a country called Switzerland and still sitting across Russia’s lap with the Russian’s arms around his waist.

“Ivan…” he called the Russian in a soft voice, making the man looked at him. The teen watched that fake smile visible on the Russian’s face.

“Yes, Dorogoy?” he whispered into Hadrian’s black hair.

Hadrian did not say anything; he moved slightly so he could wrap his arms around Russia’s huge form. He knew his action made every country in the room turned their attentions to him, but he did not care about them for the one he cared about was Russia for he started to wear that fake smile of his and the teen did not like it.

Four months in their relationship, Hadrian soon realized the only time Russia smiled a true smile was when he was with the Russian, but when he was among his colleagues or strangers, he would wear this fake smile of his; the one that made every country called him a creep.

He knew the reason why Russia wore that fake smile was of the history of the country where he became its personification. There was so much blood from that place and he understood the feeling for as the Keeper of Eden, sometimes he needed to do bad things to protect the resident of Eden from being killed or hurt by the others. He was not innocent and knew Russia’s feeling even not too much.

“… I’ll always be here for you…” he whispered softly so it would only Russia who could hear it.

At his sincere words, Russia tightened his arms around Hadrian’s waist and mumbled ‘thank you’ into the teen’s black hair.

Of course their peaceful moment was disturbed by America’s loud voice that saying about Russia had brainwashed the teen in his arms to become his plaything. If not for Hadrian lying across his lap, Russia would already there, in front of America and bashed him with his pipe.

And when a particular sentence came from America: ‘He is a psychopath that should be put in jail forever’, Hadrian turned his head away from Russia’s chest to stare at the American with empty red eye.

Russia, who slowly started to know Hadrian’s personality for the last four months of their dating, knew that the teen at this moment was pissed even though his face did not show it. With a closed-eyes smile, Russia leaned back against his chair and let his Dorogoy took care of it.

“Don’t be a hypocrite…” said Hadrian to America. “All of you, the personifications of country, have dark sides and how much you try to forget it, it always be there. Nobody is a picture perfect in this world…”

That was right, Russia was a not a psychopath murderer, a little broken maybe but he was not a psychopath. Not all of the countries were, they had their dark pasts that were too painful to be remembered but they were part of them.

Russia unfortunately had a lot of bloody past in his life as a country for he lived longer like Turkey and some of the countries in Middle East. He knew with that bloody pasts, it was not strange if Russia slightly broken and hid it with acting childish in front the others.

Golden horde…

Bloody Sunday…

Romanov family tragedy…

And many more that Hadrian did not want to poke around…

“You don’t know what he had done to the other countries under his command when he was Soviet Russia!” America yelled at Hadrian. “You just human, you will never understand the burden of becoming the personification of a country!”

Hadrian looked at America with narrowed eye and said, “That’s true that I don’t know the burden of becoming the personification of a country, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know Russia’s feeling…” especially with all of your prejudices about his past.

As countries they sometimes needed to be strict and did something that could not be comprehended by the others as long their counties survived and prosper. In the real world we needed to be intimidating if we wanted to gain something, playing nice would not accomplish anything.

He had experienced that foolishness back in his past life.

Whatever America wanted to say was stopped in his throat when the familiar dark aura surrounding Russia’s form along with his usually creepy smile. All of those signs told every country that Russia was pissed at America for yelling at the teen in his arms.

“Ivan…” Hadrian grasped Russia’s arm, telling the man to ignore America and to stop his dark aura so the other countries did not shake in fear.

Right after he said Russia’s human name, the bell that told the countries that it was time for lunch break rang. The teen watched the countries stood up from their seats and walked out the room with half-closed eye. Now the only people that still in the room were Canada, Russia, Hadrian, Britain, America, and France.

Hadrian looked at the quiet country that had been sitting next to Russia. “Canada, do you want to go eat lunch with me and Russia?” he asked the Canadian.

Canada blinked at the invitation that came from Hadrian. “Ah, Hadrian…” before he could tell the teen that he accepted his invitation, America pulled the Canadian away from the Russia and Hadrian.

“Sorry, commie, but Canada is going to eat lunch with us!” he glared at Hadrian while pulling Canada with him through the door.

“America!” Canada yelled in anger when his brother pulled him away with Britain and France in tow.

Hadrian blinked before raised his head to look at Russia upside down. “… It looks like it will be only the two of us, Ivan…” he told the Russian.

Russia gave Hadrian a gentle smile before pecked him softly on the lips. “It’s good, da?” he whispered softly to the teen. “It means we can have a very peaceful lunch today.”

The teen nodded and wrapped his arms around Russia’s shoulders when the Russian stood up from his chair with him in his arms in a bridal-style.

000

America glared at Russia, who was walking out the building with the teen in his arms. Of course his action was caught by his family who was now speaking with each other about his attitudes when he first met Hadrian and today.

“It looks like America feels jealous, dad, papa…” Canada told Britain and France.

France nodded in agreement. “You’re right, maple leaf, I can see from here that America not only angry but jealous too…” he looked at his family. “Now the question is; who he is angry with and jealous with?”

Britain stopped drinking his tea and answered bluntly, “Russia.”

Canada looked at Britain with confusion on his face and hugged Kumajiro closer to his chest. “Why? Didn’t in the past Russia and America have ‘fling’?” he, like the rest of the family, knew about America’s relationship with Russia and how it was broken when the Cold War started. So, why should he feel angry and jealous towards Russia when he vowed to never did it again.

Britain looked at the glaring America and said what was in his mind, “He is jealous and angry not because he wants to have another ‘fling’ with Russia…” he rested his head on his fist. “He is jealous and angry towards Russia because he has someone who love and care for him without wanting anything in return. In short he must be a superpower country and has everything he wants, but he doesn’t have what Russia has, pure love.”

France blinked at Britain’s explanation before face-palmed himself. He was the country of love so how he could miss it. The teen loved Russia even thought all the flaws that the Russian had and he did not ask anything in return from the Russian. In short, Russia gained the purest kind of love that ever existed.

“That teen is something extraordinary for he still wants to stay with Russia and love him even after he knew his bloody pasts…” he took another sip of his tea. “He is one lucky bastard…” mumbled Britain into his cup of tea.

Canada knew Britain was right, Russia was one lucky person for finding someone who loved and cared about him regardless of his bloody pasts. In truth, Russia had gained something that every personification of the country around the world wanted to have; an honest acceptance and love.

“He wants Russia’s miracle…” Canada whispered.

Britain nodded before a smirk that he always wore in his pirate years came across his face. “However, Russia’s miracle isn’t a damsel in distress… he doesn’t take any shits from anyone especially if it about Russia…” he leaned back against his chair. “Just like I told you, Russia is one lucky bastard.”

After he heard Britain’s explanation, Canada turned his attention back to America and wished in his heart that his brother would not do something stupid about Russia’s relationship with Hadrian. He had a feeling if it was not Russia who would hurt him for interfering in his relationship, it would be Hadrian himself the one who would do it.

He did not know why but he had a feeling that Hadrian was scarier than Russia if push comes to shove.

000

Right now Hadrian was watching Russia, who was playing in the sunflowers field the teen had taken him in his birthday, from under the tree he usually sat when they came to this field. If someone looked closer into his red eye right now, they would see it was not empty like usual for there was one particular emotion that shone there and that emotion was fondness.

That was right, Hadrian now started to feel fondness towards the Eurasia country and knew that feeling would transform to something else, but what he did not know. He just knew every time he looked at Russia, his chest would feel warm as if something had lightened up there.

If Elfrea was here, she would know what happened to him at this moment.

At the thought of his deceased friend, Hadrian closed his eye and shook his head. It was something that he should not think about. She had died and nothing he could do about it. It was true he was powerful because of his status as the Keeper of Eden but that did not make him could resurrect souls at will for any reason. The reason was dead souls were not his domain but Death, God’s brother.

To shove the painful reminder that his friend had friend, Hadrian took some of the flowers near him and started to create a flower crown from them. When he created the second flower crown, Russia went back from playing in the sunflowers field and sat beside his boyfriend, who had finished creating the second flower crown.

“What are you doing, Dorogoy?” asked Russia at the red-eyed teen.

Hadrian looked up from the flower crown in his hands and stared at Russia for a moment. He then took the flower crown on the ground next to him and put it on Russia’s head. After he did that, Hadrian moved away slightly from the Russian so he could observe the Eurasia country. When he saw how cute Russia was with a flower crown on his head, a small smile appeared across Hadrian’s face.

“… Cute…” said the red-eyed teen.

Russia gave Hadrian a smile after he said that word and took the finished flower crown on the teen’s lap so he could put it on top of his head. Of course the teen ran before Russia could do it, this made the Eurasia country smirked a little and chased the teen.

He looked around when he did not see Hadrian in the line of his sight. The platinum blond country started to giggle childishly when he realized that right now Hadrian was hiding from him. Of course that would not make Russia stopped from finding the teen so he could put the flower crown on his head.

“You can hide, but you cannot run, Dorogoy~” Russia called in a sing-song voice.

Meanwhile behind one of the trees, Hadrian observed Russia to make sure the Eurasia country did not go to where he was. When he spotted Russia wanted to go to where he was Hadrian ran to find a new hiding place. Of course because he was too deep in finding a new hiding place, he did not realize one of his feet stomped a small tree branch, creating a sound that alerted Russia.

“There you are, Moya Kroshka~” a wicked grin appeared across Russia when he spotted Hadrian not too far from where he was.

Hadrian’s red eye widened up slightly at the wicked grin that appeared on Russia’s face and knew the big country would chase him until he caught him. With that in his mind, Hadrian started to run away from Russia. Of course he did not because he was scared of his boyfriend, but because he wanted to play with the tall Russian.

When he was back at the field where the sunflowers were, Russia succeeded in catching him, but because of the differences of their figures, the impact made the two of them to stumble onto the grass. When Russia realized what he had done, the Russian hastily rose up to his hands and knees to make sure his big form did not squash the teen.

“Sorry, Dorogoy,” said the Russian. “Are you all right? I didn’t hurt you, right?”

Hadrian looked at the flustered Russia above him for a second before he pinched the platinum blond country’s cheeks affectionately. Amusement came into the teen’s heart when red blush painted Russia’s cheeks when he did that. Of course with the flower crown on the head and the blush on the cheeks, Russia became cuter that it needed to be a law about that fact.

“Hadrian~” whined Russia in embarrassment. “Stop it~”

Hadrian looked at Russia with half-closed eye, “Why should I?” he asked the Russian. “You’re cute, Ivan…” he was amused even though his face did not show it.

Russia grasped Hadrian’s wrists with evil glint in his violet eyes, making the teen under him became stiff slightly. Right when Hadrian became stiff because of the change in Russia’s body language, the said country dipped down to steal kiss from the teen. After he stole a kiss from Hadrian, Russia looked at his boyfriend, only to find the teen staring at him with wide eye.

“Was my kiss too much for you, Dorogoy?” asked Russia in seductive tone.

Right after that seductive sentence came from Russia’s mouth, Hadrian pushed his hands to the platinum blond country’s face. Hadrian did this because he did not want Russia saw his hot face from his action. He sometimes cursed his boyfriend for making him did something that he would never do in the past.

000

Now Russia was in the meeting room without Hadrian for the teen had told Russia that he would wait for him in the garden not too far from the building. At first Russia did not want to leave Hadrian alone, especially with his wounds, but the teen only poked his forehead and told him he was not some kind of fragile thing that needed to be protected every second by Russia.

If someone decided to do something that Hadrian did not like, the teen would make sure they regretted it. Of course Russia believed what Hadrian said to him for he could see the seriousness and power in those glowing red eye.

While some of the countries decided to give some speeches, Russia did not pay attention to them for his mind right now was occupied by his boyfriend. Until today he still felt intrigued with what his boyfriend really was, he knew the teen was not a country for he could not sense it from him. That was why he really wanted to know what Hadrian really was.

He just hoped Hadrian trusted him enough to tell him about it. He trusted Hadrian to know his status as a personification of Russia, so he hoped one day the teen trusted him enough to tell him what he really was.

“Russia?” Canada called Russia, taking the Eurasia country’s attention. “Where is Hadrian?”

“He is in the garden near this building,” answered Russia with a smile. “He told me that he didn’t want to stay in a room with America after what he had said about me.”

Canada nodded his head in understanding. He knew from the first session of the meeting, Hadrian was protective towards Russia and would never let someone badmouthed the big country in his presence. He hugged Kumajiro tightly into his chest and looked around the room.

He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw his brother looking at Russia with unknown glint in his blue eyes. He did not know why but he had a feeling his brother wanted to do something to the Eurasia country and he needed to inform him.

“Russia, be careful…” he told the Russian.

“Huh, why, comrade Kanada?” he asked the young country.

“I don’t know why, but I have a feeling that my brother wants to do something to you…” he told the Eurasia country. “Just be careful, all right?”

Russia gave Canada a friendlier smile and said, “Don’t worry, comrade, I’ll be careful.”

Hours later, the meeting began to wrap up and Russia stood up from his chair along with putting his papers away. He blinked when he sensed Canada still there beside him and looked at the young country with an arched eyebrow. From the frown on the other’s face, he knew Canada was worried about him and di not want something bad happened to him.

“Comrade, it will be all right…” said Russia to Canada. “I can take care of myself.”

Canada nodded stiffly and after picked Kumajiro from the floor, he went out the meeting room with a slight worry in his mind. He just hoped what Russia said was true and nothing bad would happen that could jeopardize his relationship with Hadrian.

After Canada had gone from the room, a familiar voice was heard by Russia, “… Russia.” The Russian turned to see China, standing not too far away; arms folded and had a determination on his face. “We really need to talk, aru.”

Confused with how serious China was, Russia stuffed the papers into the inner folds of his coat and nodded. He then followed the Chinese into the hallway, still with confusion in his mind. They were walking further down the hall, away from the door and in the opposite direction of the rooms in which all other countries were leaving as long they stayed for the meeting.

China opened a set of French-bay doors leading out to a terrace where they could see the vast green scenery of a forest and lake. When Russia was asked what room he wanted to have as long he stayed for the meeting, the Russian request a room that had a balcony that would show the lake. He did that because he had Hadrian in his mind at that time, for he knew with this kind of scenery, the teen would do one of his hobbies, which was painting.

Hadrian, he was an angel in disguise. He never blinked in disgust or laughing out loud (he doubt Hadrian could do that with him still numb from emotions) when he found out his hobbies. He knew if the others found out that the big and scary Russia’s hobbies were knitting, figure-skating, and watching ballet, they would laugh at him.

But not for Hadrian, when the teen found out his hobbies, he only took his hands into his small ones and looked at him straight in the eyes before telling him that he did not care. He did not care if Russia’s hobbies were knitting, figure-skating, or watching ballets. How could he laugh at Russia when his own hobbies were strange for a male; he loved to cook, bake, paint, play a piano, and gardening.

Of course even though their hobbies were different from each other, they loved to accompany the other when they did one of their hobbies. Because of this Russia had a new favourite pastime; cooking with Hadrian. His boyfriend was a good chef, especially with his knowledge about the cuisine around the world. Russia liked any food that Hadrian made, but he loved the sweets that the teen made. They were heavenly. He needed to find a way to persuade Hadrian to make his own sweet shop.

“Now, I know I don’t have any right to judge you especially with our status as countries…” China spoke, bringing Russia slightly to the present. “I just don’t understand about your relationship with this human called Hadrian.”

“Da, many countries are…” replied Russia before his mind was taken once more with a thought of Hadrian. He hoped the teen still in the garden, alone, without some stupid people tried to invite his boyfriend for some ‘fun’. If that happened, he would make sure they met with Mr. Pipe.

“I don’t understand why you have a relationship with Hadrian, he is a human and someday he will… Are you listening to me, aru?”

Russia blinked and looked back at China. “Da, I’m listening,” he told the Chinese. “I don’t understand why you care about my decision to have a relationship with Hadrian. You start to become noisy like America.”

“I just worry about you!” said China. “I don’t understand why you need to have a relationship with Hadrian when – we have a good partnership, Russia.”

The Russian looked at China before finally understood the conversation’s implications. “Are you… jealous?” he asked the Chinese.

China sputtered at Russia’s question, he tried to hide it but he knew his face showed the Eurasia country everything with how red it was. “Why would you think—I just… I just don’t understand why you be with that human when we were beneficial to each other in times of… stress, aru.”

Oh, yeah, those times, Russia almost forgot about that. He remembered his fling with China after he had broken up with America when the Cold War started back then. He started wondering at the differences between China and Hadrian; he knew China was good at it… while with Hadrian…

He did not know about Hadrian for their relationship still not in that level and for the truth? Russia did not care about it. His relationship with Hadrian was a new air for Russia for it did not based on manipulation or some selfish agendas. That was why he did not care if their relationship was slow into that level. Heck when he went into this relationship he did not have any thought to ‘sleep’ with the teen in the first try. No, he more focused into the emotional aspect of their relationship.

Russia closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. He needed to draw lines and told China that he did not want to have ‘that kind’ of relationship with him like in the past. For him, his relationship with Hadrian was more important than anything.

“China, listen, our partnership won’t change from being neighbours and allies, right now I’m in a relationship with Hadrian and I’m happy with—“

Hands grasped his coat, bringing him forcefully down into a rough kiss. This surprise made Russia did not react at the familiar soft lips on his, but when he felt a tongue licked against his lips, he jerked away with repulsion in his stomach.

What the hell he thought he was? What right he had to kiss him like that when he was in a relationship with someone else? Did he think Russia would engage into the kiss when he did it? No, it only made him felt repulsed and wanted to wash his mouth with mouthwash to make sure China’s taste gone.

The only taste that he wanted on his lips was Hadrian’s taste, not China’s, not him. It was true China kissed with experiences and could make him ‘hot’, but that was all in the past. He more preferred the shy awkward kiss of his boyfriend, for it told Russia the teen never had been kissed before. It boosted Russia’s ego at the realization that he would be the one who taught Hadrian everything for the rest of their lives.

Russia glared at China, keeping him at arm length to make sure he did not do it again. He did not want the kiss for it made him wanted to throw up. It was true in the past he never had what the people called a monogamy relationship because of his status as a country. He was in ‘relationships’ with other countries to make sure he got what he wanted from them for his country, but now the way to make some alliances had changed, they did not need to be in ‘relationships’ like in the past, their bosses would be the one who talked about the alliances and then put them on the papers.

And for that he was thankful for he did not want to cheat on Hadrian, even he had a feeling the teen would accept it because of his status as a personification of Russia. No, he did not want to hurt Hadrian with that way of thinking. It was disgusting and when he came into this relationship with Hadrian, he vowed to never touch that way again as long as he lived as a country, and if his boss tried to do that, he would fight tooth and nail to make sure it never happened in the first place. But he too had a feeling if he was pushed to use the old way, Hadrian would do something to his boss.

Behind that emotionless façade, Russia could see a protective and possessive individual like him.

Then his heart started to beat faster when he realized that he needed to tell Hadrian about this. He knew he could not lie to the teen for he would know and it would be more painful for his boyfriend. Oh, God, he could only hope when he told Hadrian about this, the teen did not decide to break their relationship. He did not want that to happen.

He loved the teen so much. He did not want to lose his little one for he brought light in Russia’s dark life.

 **“Don’t ever do that again, China…”** hissed Russia darkly.

“Russ—“

 **“Nyet! I thought you wanted to talk – about my relationship with Hadrian – because you felt concerned…”** Russia glared darkly at China, his violet eye swirled with madness. **“But no, you tried to destroy my relationship with Hadrian… listen and listen well, never touch me again or I’ll hurt you. I promise.”**

He turned away, not running, but fast enough to stomp back inside and down the corridor, panicking inside as he went to his room that far enough from the source of his panic and locked the door behind him. He grasped his chest and whimpered in distress, sitting heavily on the floor and leaned against the door.

Oh, God, he needed some advices right now. He needed someone to give him some advices about his problem right now.

However, who he could call to help him? He could not call his sisters for he was too ashamed about the incident and Elfrea… Elfrea had died, so he could not help him. Who he could call that knew Hadrian?

Wait a minute, there was one country that knew about Hadrian even though not too long.

With that in his mind, he pushed the button that would call the country’s number. He just hoped he could help him in his panic. He did not want Hadrian in panic because of him. He had promised himself when he asked the teen into a relationship with him; he would never hurt the teen as long as he lived.

“Bonjour (hello), this is Canada.”

“Comrade…”

000

Meanwhile in the garden not too far from the building, Hadrian sat on the park bench under the tree while looking at the leaves that floating in the air. He had told Russia that he would not go with him into the second session of the meeting for he did not want to see America’s face after what he had said about the Russian.

So what if the in the past Russia needed to paint his hands red with blood? Every country around the world did the same, but because Russia was the enemy of America in Cold War, many countries thought he was dangerous when in truth he was not.

Hadrian knew what Russia had done to the Baltics; Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia. He knew what he did to them in the name of Soviet Union and for the truth he did not care. He did not care if Russia’s past was dark like that for he too as the Keeper of Eden was the same with him.

Maybe he looked like an 18-year-old-teenager, but in truth he was older than that. After he became the Keeper of Eden, he lived in Heaven and did his duty there. Of course the Heaven timeline and Earth timeline were different; one year on Earth was equal one hundred year in Heaven. And he had been in this new Earth for six years; it meant his age was six hundred and eighteen years old.

His musings were interrupted by the familiar aura that belonged to America. He looked at the so-called superpower country with half-closed eye. He did not care if America was a superpower country, he did not have any power over him and he could hurt the country if he wanted to.

“… What do you want?” he asked the American with emotionless voice.

America gave Hadrian a smile that the teen knew was a fake, but he did not say anything for he wanted to know what this country wanted to do. He arched his eyebrow when he saw America pulled out something from his jacket pocket. When the country gave it to him, Hadrian realized it was a picture.

“See and realize what kind of man Russia really is,” said America.

Hadrian took the picture from America’s hand and looked at it; his eye widened up slightly when he saw an image of Russia and China kissing. His chest twisted painfully when he saw this but thankfully with him still feeling numb towards emotions, he could control his actions and observed the picture more closely.

“See, I told you, Russia was evil for he would do anything to make sure everyone became his plaything,” said America to Hadrian.

The teen ignored America and continued to observe the picture. After looking at it for sometimes, he found what he was looking for; Russia’s body language telling Hadrian that he did not welcome China’s advance and this meant the Russian did not want the kiss.

“Leave him to make sure your heart cannot be hurt by that commie,” said America. “I tell you this because I’m the Hero!”

Huh, if he was a normal human he would already trust America’s words but as a Celestial he could sense America’s aura and from it he knew the American’s intention; he wanted him to break his relationship with Russia. With that in his mind, Hadrian ignored the picture and whatever America had said to him.

“Stop badmouthing big brother, America scum…” hissed the familiar voice of Belarus from behind Hadrian.

He was right, when the teen looked behind him; he found Belarus and another female looking at America with hard glares. With a small smile Hadrian leaned against the bench and let Belarus took care America.

“Big brother will never do that to Hadrian,” said Belarus with her arms crossed. “I know that because I can see his love for him,” she pointed to Hadrian. “So, how you get that kind of picture, America?”

America only shrugged his shoulders. “I just want to make sure Hadrian doesn’t hurt by that commie…” after he said those words, the American waved and walked back to the building.

After America had gone from the garden, Belarus looked at Hadrian who was looking at her with his usual emotionless face. “You don’t believe him, right?” asked the Belarusian. If Hadrian trusted America about Russia, it meant Hadrian did not love her big brother.

Hadrian snorted. “… No, he nearly made him trusted him but when I saw Ivan’s body language, I knew he didn’t want it, so I decided to ignore whatever America said to me…” he raised the picture with two of his fingers. “… Maybe I don’t know Ivan as long as you, Belarus, but in nearly a year of me knowing him, I know he will never do this to me.”

Belarus nodded in agreement. “Good, this mean I’m not wrong to let you have my big brother,” said the Belarusian.

Hadrian tilted his head and looked at the blonde woman beside Belarus. “… Who are you?” he asked the female.

The blonde short-haired female smiled at Hadrian. “Hello, my name is Ukraine, I’m Russia’s and Belarus’ older sister…” she introduced herself.

Huh, so she was the one who gave Russia his scarf. With a shadow of smile on his face, Hadrian bowed in a greeting and said, “It’s nice to meet you, Ukraine.”

“Now, what will you do now?” Belarus asked Hadrian. “Will you tell this to my big brother? Or will you take care of it without telling him?”

Hadrian crossed his legs and put his clasped hands on the top of his knee. “… I’ll wait for Ivan to tell me about what happened to China…” he raised the picture he held between his two fingers. “I’ll take an action after all of that.”

000

Canada looked at Russia with wide eyes full with disbelief. “What do you mean by China kissed you?” he asked the Eurasia country.

“Yes, comrade!” answered Russia in panic. “That’s the problem that I have right now!” oh, God, if Hadrian knew about this, he did not know what the teen would do.

“Red-eyed angel would kick your ass for that…” said Kumajiro from the bed.

Russia glared at the bear and hissed, “Don’t tell me about that, I know my little one will kick my ass if he found out about this…”

Canada brushed his hair from his eyes. “This is a very big problem, Russia.” He looked at the Russian on the floor. “Why did you let that happened?” he knew as the only country that became his brother’s rival, there was no way China could catch him off guard.

“Of course I didn’t want it, comrade!” Russia looked at Canada as if he was insane. “The two of us were talking and then I started to think about Hadrian, and that was when he suddenly kissed me. Of course I jumped away from him but it was already too late, and now I don’t know what to do.” he brushed his face in distress. “I couldn’t call my sisters because it was too embarrassing, so that was why I called you, comrade Kanada. I really don’t know what to say—how to tell him that I didn’t mean it. There was nothing between China and—“

“Russia, Russia, stop…” Canada put his hand on the bigger man’s right shoulder. “Stop, you’re rambling…” after he calmed Russia down, Canada took one of the chair and sat down on it along with looking at the Russian seriously. “You need to calm down, if you freaking out, you cannot think. Calm down, okay?”

Russia looked at Canada. “How can I calm down when I know my relationship with Hadrian is in the stake, comrade?” he questioned the young country. “I need to keep Hadrian, not because he is my property, but because I need him!”

Canada blinked at Russia’s words and realized Hadrian maybe the only one who showed the Russian nice things without wanting anything in return. So it was not strange if Russia wanted to make sure Hadrian always there by his side.

“The question of all of this… did Hadrian know about your past ‘relationship’ with China, Russia?” he asked the Russian. “Did he know that you and China in the past was… you know… fuck buddies?”

Russia groaned when he heard the term of his past relationship with China and knew Canada was right. “… I… I don’t know… I… don’t think…” whatever he wanted to say was stopped in his mouth when he remembered when Hadrian told him after that tragic day.

_“I know about you, the personifications of country, from one of my older brothers, Raziel…”_

Now he realized that Hadrian knew about his past ‘relationships’ with other countries and this made Russia wanted to hide in a deep hole for eternity.

“Russia?” called Canada.

“He knew…” said Russia in pain. “Hadrian knew all of my past ‘relationships’ with not only China, but with America and the other countries…”

“If he knew about your past ‘relationships’ and didn’t poke into it, it meant he trusted you, Russia…”he tried to placate the big country. “Not many people will be welcoming when they find out their significant other’ pasts… this means you have a big chance that Hadrian won’t leave you.”

Russia looked at Canada. “You mean… Hadrian won’t hate me?” he asked the young country.

Canada scratched the back of his head. “Well, I don’t think Hadrian will hate you, but that doesn’t mean he won’t angry at you…” he wanted to smile at the frustrated sigh that came from Russia. “Hey, but that’s too expected. Now… what would you do if this happened to him?”

A dark look along with dark aura came from Russia. **“I’ll break every bone in his ex’s body…”** he hissed darkly.

Canada laughed nervously at Russia’s dark answer. Of course the Russian would do that, he was possessive and would never let someone else than him touched Hadrian. “I know you will do that, but the question is… you won’t blame Hadrian if this happen to him, right?”

“Of course not!” Russia looked scandalized.

Canada nodded. “Then why should Hadrian blame you for this?” he asked Russia. “Just talk to him but remember to stay calm.”

Not long after Canada said those words, the door was opened and they spotted Hadrian standing in the doorway with his usual emotionless façade. After patted Russia on the shoulder, Canada took Kumajiro from the bed and walked out from the room.

After Canada had gone from the room, Hadrian walked inside and closed the door. He tilted his head at Russia’s pale face and knew something bad must had happened to make Russia looked like that. And he knew that something was about what happened in the picture he had put inside his trousers pocket.

“… Ivan… why you look so pale?” asked Hadrian when he approached the Russian.

When Hadrian was in front of the Russian, he pulled Hadrian towards him and wrapped his arms around his small body as if he wanted to make sure the teen would not disappear into a thin air.

“Ivan?” he whispered to Russia.

“I’m sorry… I never meant it to happen… I swear to you I never want it…” he knew he started rambling, but what could he do. He was afraid that Hadrian would leave him if he knew about what he had done. “Please trust me; I really didn’t want that to happen. I really didn’t want that to happen. I love you too much, Hadrian.”

Knowing he needed to stop Russia’s rambling, Hadrian moved and planted a soft kiss on the Russian’s lips. He stayed there until the Russian stopped rambling and closed-mouth kiss between them. After a minute, Hadrian moved away and looked at Russia to see he had calmed down.

“I know…” he tightened his hold on Russia’s face so the Russian would see into his red eye. “Ivan… Vanya, I know… I know what happened when I was in the garden…”

“Y-You know…” Russia wanted to throw up. His little one knew what happened between him and China when he was in the garden. “How… how did you know?”

Without saying anything, Hadrian took out the picture from his pocket and showed it to Russia. Of course when the Russian saw it, he found it was him being kissed by China. Now the question was how Hadrian got this picture?

“Dorogoy, where did you get his picture?” asked Russia.

Hadrian kissed the top of Russia’s head. “I got it from America…” he told the Russian.

Right after Hadrian said that stupid country’s name, Russia started koling along with dark aura surrounding his body. Without asking Hadrian knew his boyfriend was furious and wanted to kill America for giving this picture to him. However, deep inside Hadrian knew whatever that happened to Russia, America had some hand in it, He knew it.

 **“Kolkolkolkolkol, it looks like America tries to break us apart…”** a dark murderous look appeared on Russia’s face.

Hadrian touched Russia’s face so the Russian turned his attention towards him. “Let me…” he gave Russia a closed-eye smile that now showing any emotions. “He and China had wronged me… let make the care of them…”

At the emotionless closed-eye smile on Hadrian’s face, Russia shivered slightly in fear and fascination. He really wanted to see what Hadrian would do to America for trying to break their relationship.

000

In the last session of the meeting, Canada was looking at his twin from where he was sitting and found something disturbing. He could see a gleeful glint in his blue eyes, as if he had done something good. He just hoped whatever it was did not have any connection with Hadrian and Russia.

After looking at America, Canada turned his attention to China and found the Chinese had a frown on his face. It looked like he was troubled with the fact Russia did not want to have any move their relationship than an ally and neighbour. Of course Russia would never want to do that, not when he had someone who loved him honestly and sincerely without wanting anything in return.

Germany looked around the room and found that Russia was not in the room. “Is anyone knows where Russia right now?” he asked the countries.

Not long after he questioned that, the door to the meeting room was opened and everyone found Russia in the doorway with his boyfriend standing next to him. They felt nervous at the smile on Russia’s face; it did not like his usual childish smile for it showed dark intent as if he wanted to hurt someone in the room.

However their fear towards Russia was gone when they sensed another oppressive aura in the room. This aura made the countries to have some difficulty to breath and moved. When they looked around the room to find the source of this oppressive aura, they found it was coming from Hadrian, who was walking towards America with an emotionless closed-eye smile.

“W-What do you want to do with America?” asked Britain when he saw Hadrian went towards his former colony.

Canada blinked when he realized why Hadrian went to America. “America, don’t tell me you…” he did not know what to say.

America looked at the smiling Hadrian and before he could say anything, the teen grasped his neck with his right hand. Even when he did this, the teen’s expression was still the same.

“S-stop! What do you think you’re doing?” Britain tried to stop Hadrian, but the sudden thickened of the aura in the room made the former empire dropped back to his seat.

“So, what do you think you’re trying to do, America?” asked Hadrian, still with a ‘smile’ on his face. “You tried to break my relationship with Russia today, right?”

Canada slapped his own forehead when he heard Hadrian’s words. Just like he had thought, his brother had done something stupid but he never thought he would try to break the relationship between Hadrian and Russia.

“The Red-eyed angel will kick his ass…” said Kumajiro in Canada’s arms.

“You’re right, bear, Hadrian will kick America’s ass for trying to destroy our relationship…” he then looked at China who was shivering in fear at Russia’s dark smile. “Moya Kroshka really pissed off after he knew what you two tried to do to us.”

“I… I don’t understand what you’re talking about, dude…” America tried to act calm in front of Hadrian. “Russia was the one who tried to hurt you… I only tried to help you.”

Hadrian tilted his head to the side a little. “Do you think I’m a fool?” he asked the American. “Do you think I cannot sense your bad intention in the garden?” he moved closer towards America and let his eye opened up to see everyone could see it was glowing. “Listen to me, America… if you dare trying this kind of thing again… I’ll make sure to punish you.”

After he said those words, Hadrian released America, who was looking so pale, and went towards China. Different with America, he did not grasp the Chinese’s neck; he only put his hand on top of Chinese’s head and then whispered softly in his right ear. Whatever he had said to China had made him to shiver in fear.

Russia looked up when Hadrian went towards him and pulled the teen so he would sit across his lap once more. With a smile on his face, he nuzzled Hadrian’s chin affectionately and when he did not hear anything from the others, he looked up slightly only to find they were looking at Hadrian as if he was something strange.

“The meeting still continue, da?” he asked the others while calling his dark aura.

Hadrian pulled up his scarf across his mouth when he saw the others started to focus into the meeting after they heard his boyfriend’s dark tone. He then looked at America and narrowed his eye; he would make sure that stupid country did not do anything to Russia.

He would make sure of it.

000

Tbc…

000


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

One night we could see Japan walking in the small clearing near his house. The reason why he was in the clearing was because he heard some strange noises in his house when he wanted to go to sleep. When he went to investigate it he spotted a silhouette running towards the clearing from the corner of his eyes.

Armed with his katana, Japan decided to follow the silhouette, hoping it was not an enemy. He continued to walk until he arrived in a small lake and looked around. Because he did not find anything there, Japan decided to investigate another place and hoped he could find some clues.

However, before he could do that, a sound of footsteps made him stopped walking. He did not know why he suddenly felt uneasy as if something bad would happen. He tightened his hold around the katana and slowly turned around to see what had made that sound.

Darkness suddenly took over him before he could see anything.

000

Slowly Russia woke up from his sleep and stared towards the ceiling above him along with making the sleepiness way from his mind. After fully awaken, Russia stood up from the bed and brushed the hair away from his eyes. He looked up when he heard sounds outside of the bedroom, telling him that someone was there. He knew it was Hadrian for there was no one in the mansion beside him and the red-eyed teenager.

He walked out the room and looked to the right where his boyfriend’s bedroom was. The sound was not coming from there but from the first floor. With that in his mind, he went down the stairs and to the living room, where the sounds were coming from.

Maybe for some people, his decision to give Hadrian his own bedroom when they were living together and in a relationship was strange. But Russia, even though he looked scary, was a gentleman and would only share his bed with Hadrian when the two of them ready to bond with each other or get married. He did that because he respected his boyfriend and did not want to do something that they would regret.

Well, that not meant he would not let Hadrian stayed in his room if the teen had a nightmare, which was rare. Of course he would lay down on the top of the cover while Hadrian inside the cover. He knew he was an old-fashioned person, but he did not care.

This was his relationship and no one could tell him what he needed to do.

When he was in the living room, he found Hadrian standing near the fireplace. However, what made Russia blinked in surprise was what Hadrian wore. The teen wore a knee-length black imperial coat that cut in half in the middle with red trimming on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard, red epaulets on each shoulders, black trousers, knee-length black military boots and black gloves, and a long red scarf that was his gift for the teen around the neck and shoulder.

“Hadrian?” the teen turned around. “Dorogoy, what are you doing?”

“… I’m going to meet with my siblings…” answered Hadrian. “… For every two months we need to meet and talk about what happens to the world…” he tugged down his right black glove.

Russia looked at the attire that his little one wore and tilted his head to the side. Hadrian, when sensing someone was watching him, turned around, only to find Russia observing him intensely as if he tried to understand the teen’s secret.

“What is it, Ivan?” Hadrian brushed the front of his uniform.

“May I go with you?” asked the Eurasian country.

Hadrian blinked at Russia’s request. “… Don’t you have some paperwork that need to be finished?” he asked his boyfriend.

“Nope~” Russia smiled at Hadrian.

Hadrian did not know how to say to Russia because for the truth he did not know if he could take Russia to Heaven or not. When he was in dilemma if he could take Russia to Heaven or not, a single glowing feather appeared in the air right in front of Hadrian. With his head tilted to the side, Hadrian raised his right hand and let the feather to float on the top of his palm.

 ** _“Michael said you could take Russia to Heaven, Hadrian…”_** the familiar voice of Raphael could be heard from the feather before it disappeared completely in the thin air.

After the feather had disappeared, Hadrian turned to look at Russia and told him that he could come with him. With a smile on his face, Russia went back to his bedroom to prepare himself. While waiting for his boyfriend, Hadrian went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two of them; pancakes with melted salted butters and two cups of chamomile tea.

“I’m ready, Dorogoy~” said Russia twenty minutes later, wearing his usual clothes; a long tan coat, dark green trousers, knee-length dark brown boots, dark brown gloves, and a long tan scarf around his neck.

“Eat your breakfast first…” said Hadrian before he took a sip of his chamomile tea.

Russia gave a slight pout but he took his pancakes for he knew Hadrian had cooked them for him. While eating his breakfast, Russia went to observe Hadrian, who was drinking his tea, with his legs crossed. He never Hadrian wearing that kind of outfit before, so to see it now it was a little strange for him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” asked Hadrian without looking up from his cup of tea.

“It’s just strange to see you wearing that kind of clothes…” answered Russia.

Hadrian put down his tea and put his clasped hands on top of his crossed legs. “… I always wear this kind of clothes whenever I go to meet my colleagues, Ivan…” he told his boyfriend. “You can say this is my uniform…”

Russia nodded in understanding and finished his breakfast. After he had done that, he took out a flask from inside his pocket and took a sip from it. Hadrian only arched his eyebrow for he knew inside that flask was Russia’s favourite beverage which was vodka.

“You want some?” asked Russia while giving the flask to Hadrian.

Hadrian shook his head. “I don’t like alcohol, Ivan…” he told the Russian.

“Why?” Russia asked with a slight frown.

Hadrian looked towards the ceiling and said, “My siblings told me that I was a lightweight drinker and would do something stupid if drunk.” He tilted his head. “That’s why I don’t drink any alcohol. I don’t want something bad happens…”

Russia put the flask back inside his pocket and tilted his head curiously. “Was that ever happened in the past?” he really wanted to know if Hadrian had ever drunk before.

A grimace appeared briefly across Hadrian’s face at Russia’s question. “Yes,” he told him truthfully. “Gabriel said I was a very affectionate drunk if not provoke, but when provoke…” he shook his head. “Come, we need to go now.”

Russia looked at Hadrian; he felt intrigued with the reason why his boyfriend did not finish his sentence. For the truth, Hadrian felt intrigued and wanted to see the teen drunk to see what would he do in that condition.

“… No…”

“What?” the Russian gave Hadrian an innocent smile.

Hadrian narrowed his eyes. “No, Ivan, I’ll never drink alcohol and nothing you say can make me do it,” he said in a firm voice.

“Aaaww…” whined Russia at Hadrian’s words, he really intrigued what would his boyfriend do when he was intoxicated, but a glare from the teen made him realized it would be a very bad idea to do it.

Hadrian shook his head and took a hold Russia’s right arm. “Are you ready?” he asked the Russian.

Russia nodded his head to let Hadrian knew that he was ready. He watched with a slight fascination when a glowing circle appeared on the floor under their feet. He could see the circle was blue in colour and had images of closed gates with chains around them as if to make sure no one could open it and three pairs of angel wings on each side of the Gates.

He looked up to ask Hadrian the meaning of the images but it stopped when he saw something unexpected from his boyfriend, even though only briefly before the two of them disappeared completely from the room.

Russia had seen a pair of angel wings sprouted from his boyfriend’s back.

000

When Russia opened his eyes after the bright light disappeared, he could not utter any words when he saw how beautiful the place they had one. The room where they appeared was huge and decorated with rich ornaments that could be said never had been seen in the human world. They were gold and silver along with many beautiful scenery paintings on the wall.

Hadrian did not say anything at the astonishment on his boyfriend’s face when he looked around the arrival room, a place where Heaven’s residents or chosen agents appeared when they wanted to go to this place. He knew Russia’s feeling for he too was like Russia when he first came to the agency and could not help but looked around in awe.

With a small smile Hadrian took Russia’s hand and pulled the Russian to follow him. “… Welcome to Heaven, Ivan…”

Russia looked at Hadrian with wide disbelief eyes. “T-this is… Heaven?” he asked in disbelief at Hadrian. “A place where people go after they died?”

Hadrian shook his head. “Misconception… a place where people go after they died is Eden, while Heaven is the home where God and His celestial children live…” he explained.

Russia really did not know what to say after Hadrian explained that right now he was in Heaven, a place where God and his celestial children live. He just let Hadrian pulled him to wherever he wanted to go, but when they were in a garden, they were stopped by a group of children.

“Big brother Hadrian, you come~” a boy with black hair hugged the teen’s waist. “Do you want to play with us?” he looked at Hadrian with wide eyes.

“Yeah, big brother Hadrian, play with us~” a boy with blond hair looked at Hadrian with wide eyes like his friend.

“Who is he, big brother Hadrian?” a girl with brown hair looked at Russia.

Hadrian gently patted the boys’ heads and answered the girl’s question, “This is my boyfriend, his name is Russia…” he gave the children Russia’s country name for he knew his human name was exclusive only for him.

The girl’s eyes shined in excitement after Hadrian told her who the man was. “Oh! He’s the personification of Russia?” she looked at the platinum blond haired man. “Nice to meet you, big brother Russia~” she exclaimed happily.

Russia did not know what to say when he met someone beside Hadrian who was happy to meet him. This girl had done the same thing that Hadrian had done when they first met, looking at him without any fear in her eyes.

“You know about me?” asked Russia to the girl.

The girl giggled childishly. “Of course, silly, everyone in Heaven know about all the personifications~” she told the Russian.

Inwardly Hadrian was happy to see the astonishment on Russia’s face when he realized the girl did not feel scared towards him. Nearly everyone in Heaven knew about the personifications or Gaia’s Children and some of them favoured the countries so they decided to keep them under their wings for protections or happiness.

So it was not strange if some of the countries had rich resources or good military powers, depended on what kind of angels had become their guardians. Unfortunately Russia… rarely had the fondness of the angels.

So it was not strange they were surprised when they found out that him, the Keeper of Eden, in a relationship with Russia. When some of the Russia’s haters asked him if Russia had blackmailed him to be with the Russian, he only answered them with cold voice that the relationship between him and Russia was pure and not based from blackmailing.

He knew Father would never let that happened. Heck, his older siblings would never let that happened in the first place and they would do something to Russia first before their Father.

A tugging on his hand made Hadrian snapped out from his musings and looked down, only to find the blond haired boy looking at him with a slight concern in his eyes. The teen just smiled and patted the boy’s head once more.

“I need to go to the meeting with the Archangels, so I don’t have a time to play with you…” he explained to the children. When he saw the sadness in their eyes, he felt slightly guilty. “… I promise I’ll pay with you when I have free time.”

“Pinkie promise?” asked the blond-haired boy.

Russia watched Hadrian slowly crouched in front of the blond one and gave him his pinkie so they could do a pinkie promise. After the teen did that, he stood back to his feet and gently patted the boy’s head once more.

“Come, Ivan…” he beckoned the Russian to follow him.

While walking towards the right wing hall where the meeting room was, Russia looked at Hadrian and said, “You’re a nice person, Dorogoy…”

Hadrian blinked at Russia’s words and asked, “Why do you think like that?” he put his right hand into his pocket.

Russia gave Hadrian a gentle smile. “Because you’re good towards those children…” he told the teen.

The teen only pulled his scarf across his mouth and mumbled, “… You’re too, Ivan…” he did not understand why sometimes Russia always said that he was nice when he never showed any emotions to the others, not even Russia himself.

Hadrian’s breath hitched when a big warm arm pulled him against a hard chest. He looked up, only to find Russia looking down at him with gentle eyes. That gesture made something in Hadrian’s chest warmed up more than in previous events.

“You are not heartless, you know that, Dorogoy?” red eyes widened up at Russia’s words. “You are not heartless… you just hide it more than anyone…” a kiss was landed on Hadrian’s forehead. “Under this emotionless façade, I can see a soft-hearted person that always takes care of the people that he loves…”

Hadrian did not know what to say at Russia’s words. It was only had been six months since their first day of their relationship and Russia slowly but surely started to see the ‘real’ him under the emotionless façade. He did not know how to act with this information. Did he need to feel scared or did he need to feel happy that someone saw the ‘true’ him?

“Hey, lover boys!” called a familiar voice from behind Hadrian and Russia.

Hadrian moved away from Russia’s arm only to find it was Gabriel. “… Good morning, Gabriel…” he greeted the Messenger.

Gabriel smiled at Hadrian before turned his attention towards Russia. “So… he is the one who in a relationship with you…” he tilted his head. “You are very lucky, you know that?”

“Ye—“

“I’m the one who is lucky to be in a relationship with Hadrian,” said Russia in serious voice.

Gabriel smiled at Russia and crossed his arms. “Oh, why is that?” he wanted to know what the personification of Russia would say to him.

Hadrian looked at Russia with slight widened eyes. He never thought that Russia always thought that he was the lucky on in this relationship, when in truth it was Hadrian who was lucky to find Russia and be in relationship with him.

“With my dark and bloody past, I’ve always been feared and hated by some of my colleagues…” explained Russia. “I thought I would always be alone, but it soon changed at the day I met your brother for the first time…” he looked at Hadrian. “He gives me something that I never thought will be given to me… an honest and loving relationship…”

Gabriel looked hard at Russia and found the Eurasia country was telling the truth. He really loved Hadrian with everything he had and Gabriel and knew he would always cherished the red-eyed teen as long as he lived, which would be a very long time with his status as the personification of a country.

The blond Archangel nodded in agreement and went into the meeting room. This gesture made Russia slightly confused and looked at his boyfriend to ask what really happened. But what he found when he looked at his boyfriend made his breath hitched slightly.

Hadrian was looking at him with gentle red eyes, something that never happened before.

“You are a silly one, do you know that, Ivan?” asked Hadrian with a warm tone in his voice for the first time. After the teen said those words, he decided to steal a kiss from Russia.

Before Russia could retaliate or deepen the kiss, Hadrian already moved away from the Russian and went into the meeting room. Slowly Russia touched his lips and a small smile appeared on his face. He was with his relationship with Hadrian and wished for it to never break apart. With that in his mind, Russia went to follow the teen.

Inside the room Russia could see three men and a boy sitting in the medium-sized round table. He recognized the two men were Azrael and Gabriel but he did not recognize the rest. Still with his attention to the man and the boy, Russia went towards where Hadrian was and took a seat beside the teen.

“So, this is the man who has successfully captured Hadrian’s heart?” asked the blond man that Russia now realized was the same man in the painting when he first came to Hadrian’s home before it was burned down.

“Yes, Michael…” Azrael said without looking away from the book in his hand.

“I see…” Michael stood up from his seat and went to Russia to give his hand for a handshake. “Nice to meet you, I’m Michael, I’m his older brother…” he pointed to Hadrian who was looking at the paperwork that he had gotten from one of the lesser angels.

“I know you,” Michael tilted his head to the side. “I had seen your portrait in Hadrian’s art/music room before his house was burned down…”

The boy looked at Russia. “So… you’re one of Gaia’s Children?” he tilted his head to the side a little.

“I’m sorry?” Russia looked at the boy with confusion.

The boy giggled at Russia’s confusion. “Sorry, I forgot that no personifications remember about their status as Gaia’s children…” he explained to Russia.

The Russian looked at Hadrian to see if what the boy said was true or not. When he saw his little one nodded in affirmation, the Russian decided to accept what the boy said was true about him and the personifications were the children of an entity called Gaia.

The boy then looked straight into Russia’s violet eyes. “So… why should we let you be in a relationship with our younger brother, Russland?” the boy asked ‘innocently’. “All of us in the room know about your bloody and dark past, so why should we let you be in a relationship with Hadrian?”

Hadrian stopped reading his paperwork. “Raphael?” he was shocked to hear those words came from the most compassionate angel in Heaven.

“Hush, Hadrian…” Raphael looked at Hadrian. “I need to know if this man will give you what you deserve after what happened in your past…”

Russia straightened himself and looked into Raphael’s green eyes without flinching. “I know that I’m not worthy of Hadrian’s affection… he never wants anything from me and continues to always be there for me even when my dark times come…” he closed his eyes and remembered the first time he had laid a hand on Hadrian.

He remembered that time like it only happened yesterday. That day was the day where his favourite and beloved human family died, the Romanov. The pain of what he had done, specially to little Anastasia, along with General Winter’s harsh action to his country, it made him decided to bury the pain with vodka.

He did not remember how much vodka he had drank that time, maybe twenty bottles or more, but when he woke up from his hangover, he found himself on his own bed. However he did not care about that fact for when images of what happened when he was drank came back to him. He then ran to the living room where he knew his little one was.

What he found there would always stay in his mind, did not matter if he wanted to forget about it or not. The living room was destroyed and there was blood on the floor and some on the wall, but what made him wanted to puke was the condition of his little one.

The teen had bandages around his forehead, hands, and feet as if he had fought against something… or more specifically someone.

However, what made Russia felt he did not deserve Hadrian was the way the teen acted towards him when he spotted Russia in the doorway. The teen went towards Russia and looked over his body as if he tried to find any wounds when in truth the teen was the one who had been hurt.

Hadrian did not blame him for what happened when he was drinking down his sorrow and guilt along with General Winter’s torment on him. The teen only looked at him straight in the eyes and told him in a strong voice that he would never leave him, not until Russia told him in the face and with clarity in his heart (that meant no influences, magical or not).

Raphael looked at Russia. “… All of us in this room know what you had done to Hadrian when you drunk, Russia…” the boy swung his legs. “If not for Hadrian who told us that it wasn’t your fault that time, we would already come and kill you for what you had done to him.”

Russia closed his eyes. “I know…” they had rights to feel angry towards him for what he had done to Hadrian when he was drunk. Hell, he too wanted to go back in time so he could punch himself for laying a hand on Hadrian when he was drunk.

“Knock it off…” Hadrian said while looking at the others. “He was drunk so he didn’t have any control over his actions at that time.”

Raphael looked at Hadrian. “You’re too soft, Hadrian…” he told the teen.

Hadrian put his chin on his fist and looked at the others with half-closed eyes. “If Russia did all of that when he was in his right mind, I would already hurt him back…” he looked at the Russian. “Sorry Ivan, I love you but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you hurt me…”

Russia nodded in agreement. “Good, I more prefer that you fight me if that happened…” he told the red-eyed teen.

“Laid it down, guys…” said Azrael to his siblings. “We know Russia didn’t realize that he had hurt Hadrian that time…” he looked at the Russian. “You learned a lot from that event, right?” his icy blue eyes were glowing with power.

“Da,” Russia looked at Azrael’s icy blue eyes without flinching.

The hard look on Azrael’s face changed to a gentle look after Russia said those words. “Good…” he then looked at Hadrian. “He’s a good catch, brother…” he told the teen.

Hadrian looked at Russia and took his hand on his. This gesture made the Russian turned his attention towards the teen. “Sorry…” whispered Hadrian to Russia. “… They are protective of me when in truth I don’t need it.”

Russia smiled at Hadrian. “It’s good that you have someone to protect you when I cannot do it…” he tightened his grip around Hadrian’s hand. “You need it…”

Hadrian only looked at Russia for a minute or two before he tightened his hold on Russia’s hand and turned his attention to the Archangels.

000

Meanwhile at the human world, seven countries were having an emergency meeting regarding the disappearance of one of them, which was Japan. The Japanese had disappeared from his home for three days and no one, not even China, had seen him. That fact made China feared Japan’s safety and asked the others to come so they could talk about this.

“So, you want to tell us that Japan has disappeared for three days now?” asked Germany to China.

China nodded. “Yes, when I went to his house, he wasn’t there and it wasn’t like Japan to suddenly disappear like that…” he closed his eyes. “His government too didn’t know where his whereabouts.”

“That’s unsettling to hear…” said Germany.

“Maybe there is someone out there that decided to kidnap Japan?” asked Italy.

Britain looked at Italy. “For what reason, Italy?” he asked the Italian.

Italy shrugged his shoulders. “That I don’t know… maybe they want to control Japan?”

America looked at the empty chair that belonged to Russia and said what was in his mind. “Where’s Russia?” he looked at China.

“Don’t look at me,” said China with a glare towards America. “Russia doesn’t want to see me after what I had done because of your plan, America.” he leaned against his chair. “It’s a suicide and I don’t want to kill myself.”

Canada raised his hand, making the others turned their attentions to America’s brother. “I too had called him but it looked like he was busy for he didn’t pick up his phone.”

America scoffed. “The commie must be lovey-dovey with his plaything…” said the American.

Kumajiro growled at America for talking bad about Hadrian. Canada hastily tugged the bear close to his chest to make sure he did not jump and attack America.

“What the hell your bear’s problem, Canada?” America asked his brother.

Canada looked at America as if he was crazy. “America, you badmouthing Hadrian and Kumajiro doesn’t like it…” he then mumbled under his breath, “I too don’t like it.”

“Stop fighting,” commanded Britain towards America and Canada. “We need to find Japan.”

“It must be Russia with the help of his plaything…” America told everyone.

Canada smacked his hands against the table. “America, Hadrian isn’t a type of a person that will kidnap someone to make Russia happy!” he exclaimed. “After Russia in a relationship with Hadrian he had stopped asking the other countries to become one with him!”

The others nodded in agreement at Canada’s words.

“Canada is right… now Russia too has become less creepy, making me and my brother can approach him to have some conversations…” Italy told the others.

America groaned at how naïve his brother and the others were. “He is just playing with us! He is just waiting for the right time to force us to become one of him!” he told the others.

“And you start to become paranoid, Amerique…” France told the young country. “You’re just jealous towards Russia for having something that all of us, the countries, want to have…”

“… Wow, so blunt…” whispered Canada.

America glared at France. “Why should I feel jealous towards the Ruskie?” he asked the Frenchman.

Canada looked at his brother with a deadpanned expression. ‘Say what you will, America, but with how you act towards Russia about Hadrian, we know you’re jealous of him for having someone that doesn’t want anything in return…’ thought Canada. ‘In your mind, Russia doesn’t deserve happiness especially after what we had done when he was the USSR…’

Britain put his chin on his fist and snorted. “Do you think we’re stupid, America?” he asked his former colony. “We know how you act whenever Russia act loving towards Hadrian and vice-versa… you’re jealous of Russia for having Hadrian in his life after he had done back in Cold War era…”

“I don’t feel jealous of that commie!” America said harshly at Britain. “Why should I feel jealous of that stupid commie? I know he, now or later, will destroy his own relationship with that human!”

“ENOUGH!” yelled Germany. “We’re here isn’t to talk about Russia’s relationship with Hadrian! We come here to talk about Japan’s disappearance and the reason why that happened!” he glared at the other countries in the room.

Canada raised his hand. “I’m going to Russia once more,” he told Germany. “And if he still cannot be contacted, I will try to call Azrael.”

America looked at Canada. “Who the hell is Azrael?” he asked the Canadian.

A blush appeared across Canada’s cheeks when America asked who Azrael was. “He’s my friend, that’s all you need to know, America…” he nodded to Germany and then walked out the meeting room.

France laughed in amusement when he saw the blush. “Ma petite Canada (my little Canada) has found someone who he fancy…” he said to the others.

“What do you mean by that, France?” asked Britain to the Frenchman.

“He could say this Azrael fellow was his friend, but I know he sees him more than a friend…” said France to Britain. “Ma petite Canada will get the same thing like Russia with Hadrian…” he was happy to the Canadian.

When America heard those words, a dark look appeared across his face.

000

Hadrian rested his chin on top of his entwined fingers while listening to the reports that the others had. However, a report from Azrael caught his attention for it was the same thing that Serena had told him back then.

“You want to tell us that the wall between the spirit world and the human world start to become weak?” asked Raphael to Azrael.

“Yes,” Azrael looked at the others with a calm expression. “Serena told me this strange activity has started from some months ago…”

Hadrian leaned against his chair. “... Do you find a clue what creatures that have decided to make the wall between worlds becomes weak?” he asked Azrael.

Russia looked at Hadrian when the teen used his serious voice. He did not understand why Hadrian looked so serious when Azrael told everyone in the meeting room about the wall between the spirit world and the human world had become weak. He decided to ask about that after the meeting finished.

Azrael’s face became hard at Hadrian’s question. “… The Abyssian…” he answered bluntly.

Everyone, except Russia, straightened up when Azrael told Hadrian what kind of creatures that had decided to make the wall between two worlds weak. They knew how serious the situation was if the Abyssian was involved.

“Are you sure about that, Azrael?” asked Michael, his eyes were narrowed seriously.

“At first I didn’t believe what Serena told me… but after I investigated it myself, I found out that the seal that we had put for that race started to become weak…” Azrael explained. “… I really don’t want that race comes back… they had created a lot of destruction the last time they came here…”

“How many of them those have successfully escaped the wall?” Gabriel asked Azrael.

Azrael looked at the report in his hands. “… Until today, not too much and only low-level ones…” he told the others.

Michael became silent when he heard that information. “Good, as long as the high-level ones still in the Abyss, we can contaminate them once more without a need to go a war like in the past…” he told the others.

“… Or that’s only their way to camouflage what they real want to do, breaking the seal so the high-level Abyssian can walk on earth like in the past…” added Hadrian.

“What you told us made sense, Hadrian…” Raphael told the teen. “We need to tell the agents to keep an eye on the Abyssian to make sure they cannot do any damages…”

Michael nodded and tidied his paperwork. “Then the meeting is over, we will meet again three months from today or when something huge happens…” he told the others before when out the meeting room with Raphael and Gabriel.

Russia turned to look at Hadrian. “Hadrian,” the teen looked at him. “What is an Abyssian?” he asked his boyfriend.

Hadrian looked at Russia when he asked that question and decided to answer it, “Abyssian is a race that comes from corrupted humans’ souls,” he tilted his head. “… They hate human race for having what had been denied from them…”

“… Why we never heard about them?” asked Russia to Hadrian. “If they’re dangerous for human race, why we never heard about them?”

Hadrian leaned against his chair. “Because Heaven in the name of agency and the government around the world has made sure humans not realize about any supernatural existence…” the teen explained. “The reason why we have done that is to make sure there will be no chaos among humans…”

Russia never thought that the government around the world knew about the supernatural world and kept it hidden not only from their people but from the personifications too. The first thing he needed to do after he came back from this place was seeing his boss to ask him about the supernatural world.

“How you hide it from humans if you need to fight them?” asked Russia. He knew with the way Hadrian talked, Heaven in the name of agency continuously fought against rogue supernatural creatures to make sure they could not hurt human. However, how they could hide it from humans when he knew the fighting would be devastating.

Hadrian tilted his head to the side. “Before we fight the rogue supernatural creatures, we create a barrier to make sure no humans can see the fight along to make sure the real world cannot be affected by the result of the fight…” he crossed his legs. “Not only that, if there are some humans that see us, then that is why Erasers are created…”

“Erasers?” now Russia was confused.

“Special people that have power to manipulate memories…” explained Azrael when he approached the two of them. “… They will be there to erase and manipulate the memories of supernatural things from humans’ minds…”

“Why they are needed?” asked Russia.

“Because if there were no Erasers, chaos would happen among humans because of the existence of supernatural creatures…” explained Azrael. “Hey, Hadrian, may I stay with you?” he looked at Hadrian.

Hadrian blinked in confusion. “What do you mean by that, Azrael?” he asked the icy-blue eyed man.

Azrael smirked at Hadrian. “Well, from now on, I’ll stay in the human world like you~” he told the younger brother happily.

Hadrian looked at Azrael when he said those words. He knew Azrael, as the Archangel of Death, rarely wanted to stay too long in the human world. So to hear he wanted to live in the human world there must be something that made him wanted to stay there. A sudden thought then came to Hadrian and he looked at the icy-blue eyed man with a slight narrowed eyes.

“… Don’t you dare to hurt him…” he warned Azrael.

The Archangel of Death knew who Hadrian tried to say, he only looked straight into Hadrian’s red eyes and nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll never hurt him if I can help it…” he told the teen.

Trusting Azrael would do everything he could to make sure he did not break his promise; Hadrian looked at Russia and asked him, “Ivan, may he stay with us?”

A gentle smile appeared across Russia’s face at Hadrian’s question. “Of course, Dorogoy, he can live with us…” he told the teen.

It was true, he was happy to hear other than Hadrian would live in his mansion. For the truth even thought Hadrian lived with him in his mansion, it still felt empty and needed another residents there. So to hear Azrael would live in the human world like Hadrian and asked the teen if he could live with them, he was happy.

Azrael smiled at the Russian. “Thank you, Russia…” he looked at his pocket watch and told the others that it was time for them to go back.

Hadrian agreed with Azrael and took Russia’s hand so he could teleport the two of us back to the human world.

000

When they reappeared in Russia’s living room, the Russian realized that his cell phone was vibrating. With a slight frown on his face the Russian unlocked his cell phone and found there were some messages from Canada and from he could see it was very urgent.

With that in his mind, Russia opened one of the messages and read it. What he found there made his violet eyes widened up in surprise. That expression made Azrael and Hadrian looked at him with arched eyebrows.

“Ivan, what is it?” asked Hadrian to the Russian.

Russia stopped reading the message and told his boyfriend. “Comrade Canada had sent a message to me…” he looked back at his cell phone. “He informed me that Japan had disappeared for three days and without any traces…”

Without saying anything Hadrian approached Russia and took his right wrist in his hand. “Come on, Ivan, we need to see the others to find out what has really happened…” he told the Russian

Russia nodded in agreement and let Hadrian to teleport the two of them to where the other countries were. Of course when they did this, Azrael decided to follow them for he had a feeling that his help would be needed.

000

Tbc…

000


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings and disclaimer in the first chapter

000

Canada was looking at his phone with an intention of calling Azrael after Russia did not pick up his phone. But then he was surprised with the sudden appearance of Russia and his boyfriend, Hadrian, in the front of him. Their sudden appearance made Canada jumped back and nearly screamed in fright if not for Kumajiro that hastily put his claws across his mouth so he could not do it.

“Sorry for surprising you, Canada…” Hadrian told the young country when he realized that he had teleported right in front of the Canadian. He blinked when Kumajiro turned around in Canada’s arms and raised his paws once more. With a sigh the teen took the bear from Canada’s arms and hugged him.

Canada shook his head to calm down and told Hadrian it was all right. It was true he was felt surprised to find the teen could suddenly appear in a thin air like that, but soon decided it must be because he was not a normal human in the first place. Now with that in his mind, Canada could see why Russia decided to have a relationship with Hadrian beside the teen loved Russia unconditionally.

A sudden pat on the top of his head made Canada looked up, only to see Azrael looking down at him with a gentle smile of his. When he found it was Azrael, the Canadian’s cheeks became red like tomato and tried to make the man stopped patting his head.

Hadrian, who was watching the interaction between Azrael and Canada, smiled a little. He knew as the Archangel of Death, Azrael had a duty to supervise the reapers and took some important humans’ souls personally. That made him nearly similar with Hadrian, calm and emotionless. So to see the man gave his attention to a young country with a name Canada, it made him felt happy for the icy-blue eyed teen.

“I never thought I will see the day there are someone who gains Azrael’s full attention…” said Hadrian softly.

Russia looked at Hadrian. “Why is that, Dorogoy?” he asked the teen.

“… Because Azrael nearly similar with me… calm and emotionless… the only difference between us is… he can tolerate crowds while I try to have least contact with crowds as possible…” he explained. “That’s why every time you hugged me I became stiff, not because I hated it but because no one ever hugged me like that before.”

It was true when he was still ‘that person’ no one ever hugged him like how Russia hugged him. The only hugs that he ever received in that life time were from his friend’s mother, but he always felt uncomfortable in her arms. As if… it was wrong. Then when he met Russia in this life time, he found the Russian’s hug did not make him uncomfortable like back then. He only became stiff because he was surprised, not because he hated it.

Russia smiled at Hadrian’s confession and would continue if not for something important that he needed to ask from the young country. “Comrade Kanada, it is true that Japan has gone missing for three days?” he asked him.

Canada nodded his head. “Yes, Russia, he has gone missing for three days and his own government cannot find where he is right now…” he explained.

“Then why contact me, comrade?” asked Russia in confusion. “I don’t have any information regarding Japan’s whereabouts for I was with my boyfriend at the time he had gone disappeared…”

Canada scratched the back of his head. “That’s because America is hell bent in telling everyone that you’re the one who had kidnapped Japan with Hadrian’s help…” he looked at Hadrian apologetically.

Hadrian only arched his eyebrow at the information. “I don’t understand that country... I’m not going to ain anything from kidnapping Japan…”

Canada only shrugged his shoulders but soon blinked in confusion when Azrael took his hand. The confusion changed back into embarrassment when the icy-blue eyed man kissed the back of his hand and the Canadian would have faint if not for Hadrian, who decided it was enough for Azrael to tease Canada.

“Canada… please takes us to where the others are right now…” after he said that, Hadrian pulled Azrael with him to make sure the Archangel of Death could not tease Canada again.

Canada took a deep breath to calm down before with a nod he led Hadrian and the others to where the meeting room was.

000

Meanwhile in the meeting room, the countries were slightly worried when Canada did not come back after an hour. France was pacing around with fear in his heart. He was scared that Canada had the same fate with Japan, disappeared without any traces.

“Sit down, France,” Britain told France. “Canada will be all right. This place is guarded enough, there’s no way the kidnapper can come inside…”

France knew what Britain said was true but as Canada’s former guardian, he would always felt scared about the Canadian. In his eyes, Canada would always be his little ward. Right when he wanted to go back to his chair, the door was opened and Canada walked inside.

“I’m sorry for being outside too long, but Russia has arrived now…” Canada took a step aside to let Russia walked into the room. “He is with Hadrian and…” right after the red-eyed teen walked inside and stood beside Russia, the countries could see a man that nearly as tall as Russia and had icy blue eyes walked inside the room.

“Who is he, Canada?” Germany asked the Canadian.

“Eeerr… he is…”

“My name is Azrael; I’m one of Hadrian’s older brothers…” the man took over the introduction to spare Canada. “I follow Hadrian here after I heard from Russia that one of you has gone disappeared for three days now…”

“So what comrade Kanada had told me is true…” said Russia from his seat. “Japan has gone disappeared without any trances for three days?”

Germany nodded in confirmation. “Yes, Russia… Japan has gone missing from his home for three days now and no one knows where he is right now…” he told the Russian.

Russia clasped his hands and rested his chin on them while thinking the reason why Japan had gone without any traces from his home. He blinked his eyes when America suddenly rose up from his chair and pointed a finger to him.

“You’re the one who had kidnapped Japan, right?” demanded America.

Russia blinked his violet eyes at the accusation. “Why should I do that, Amerika?” asked the Russian to the American. “I don’t gain anything from kidnapping Japan.”

“Maybe because you still feel bitter towards Japan from Russo-Japanese war…” said America with a smirk on his face. “That’s why you ask your plaything to kidnap Japan for that!”

Hadrian who was leaning against Russia’s chair looked at America with half-closed eyes. “Why should I do that?” he did not care America called him Russia’s plaything for it was not true.

America looked at Hadrian and gave him a nasty look. “Well maybe you did that so you will get fuc—“ whatever he wanted to say was stopped thanked for a hard slap on the head by Britain. “Iggy! Why did you do that?”

“Control your words, America…” Britain hissed. “Don’t use that vulgar word when talking to someone when you don’t know if it’s true or not.”

“Well, it must be true!” said America. “Russia must be the one who had kidnapped Japan!”

Hadrian stepped away from the chair and approached America slowly. He did that because he could feel his Russian boyfriend wanted to lash out at America for nearly saying a vulgar word towards him. The teen crossed his arms and silently looked at America for a moment before decided to say what was in his mind.

“Then you are the suspect too, America…” said Hadrian emotionlessly.

“What?” every country looked at Hadrian after he said those words.

“Don’t be absurd! Japan is my friend, there’s no way I’ll do that to him!” yelled America to Hadrian.

“But he is the one who had destroyed Pearl Harbour back then, right?” said Hadrian without any sympathy in his voice.

“T-that’s in the past!” exclaimed the American.

“Same with the war between Russia and Japan back in 1904 – 1905…” said Hadrian. “Let me tell you, America… Please don’t be so naïve, nearly every country in the world had fought against each other and some of those fights still have wounds so deep that cannot be healed…”

Germany and the others knew what Hadrian said was true. Some of the fights were too painful and some of them could not be forgotten, not even when they had decided to have some peace alliances with each other.

Hadrian looked hard at America. “You decided to accuse Ivan for kidnapping Japan because you too still feel bitter towards him for the Cold War…” he knew his words made the American angry but he did not care. “You’re jealous toward Ivan for having someone to love him unconditionally when he was the one who lost in Cold War.”

Right after Hadrian said those words, America leaped from his chair towards the teen. This even made Russia and others to stand up from their chairs, hoping to stop America. However, before they could do anything, Azrael told them to stay where they were for Hadrian could handle this himself.

“Ve~ America will hurt Hadrian if we don’t do anything!” said Italy to Azrael.

“Italy is right, Azrael. We need to stop America before he hurt your brother and then lead to Russia hurting America in retaliation,” said Canada to Azrael.

Azrael looked at the countries with a small smile on his face. But that smile was not a nice smile for it showed everyone in the room some ‘darkness’ there. “All of you should feel concern towards America now, not Hadrian…” he told them.

Hadrian dodged the punches and kicks that America sent towards him. For him, who had fought against demons and rogue supernatural beings for six hundred years, along with his status as the Keeper of Eden, America’s movements were slow in his eyes so he could dodge all of them easily.

For the truth Hadrian could finish the fight with just one blow, but deep inside his emotionless heart there was a flicker of want to humiliate America and right now he wanted to do it. At the same time he continued dodging all of those punches and kicks, his red eyes started glowing, a sign for everyone in the room that he wanted to do a counterattack.

However before Hadrian could perform his counterattack, America was lifted up on the neck and thrown aside. He blinked when he realized the one who had done that was his boyfriend, Russia. The teen did not move when Russia want towards him and pulled him into his arms.

America stood back to his feet and glared at Russia. “Don’t interrupt me, commie!” he snapped at the Russian. “Are you afraid that I’m going to hurt your plaything?”

Russia glared at America and let a small amount of his dark aura to come out. “I believe my boyfriend can kick your ass, Amerika…” he told the American. “The reason why I threw you away wasn’t because I wanted to safe Hadrian for I knew he could take care of himself… the reason is because if you ‘died’, the others will try to hurt my boyfriend for it…”

Even though they were immortal beings, the countries could still ‘die’ but then resurrected back into their younger states as long their countries and people still existed on earth. So, for the truth he did not care if Hadrian ‘killed’ America for he would reborn into his younger state. However, he knew if he did not stop Hadrian from doing it, America’s family; Britain, France, and maybe… Canada… would retaliate for ‘killing’ America.

It was something that he did not want to happen to Hadrian.

Azrael clapped his hands loudly to catch everyone’s attentions and after he gained it, he started to say, “Now… the reason we all here is because one of you has gone disappeared, right?” he tilted his head to the side a little. “So, I think it will be a very good idea to stop being hostile to each other for a while, all right?” his icy-blue eyes started glowing menacingly like Hadrian when he fought America.

Germany nodded in agreement. “He is right… we need to find Japan before something bad happens to him…” he looked at America and Russia. “So, stop being hostile towards each other until they find where Japan was.”

America and Russia grudgingly nodded their consents. They knew what Germany said was true, they needed to find Japan before something bad happened to him, but that did not mean they needed to like each other. With a glare towards each other, Russia and America moved to the opposite sides so they did not do anything that they could jeopardize the rescue mission.

Hadrian moved slightly in Russia’s arms and looked at the countries. “Do you have something that is from Japan?” he asked them. “Something that maybe… valuable for you because of his friendship or whatsoever.”

It was Italy who had the thing that valuable not only for him but for Japan too. It was a sign of their friendship when they first created the Axis side back at the WWII. With that in his mind, the Italian pulled Japan’s gift from his pocket and gave it to Hadrian.

“Is this enough?” asked the Italian to Hadrian.

Hadrian looked at the thing that Italy had given to him and blinked when he found out what the thing really was. “Ah, an omamori…” the teen examined it more closely. “And the right one too… yes, this can help me find him…”

“What is an omamori?” asked Russia.

Hadrian looked at Russia before he took the man’s right  hand and moved the sleeve of his coat so the silver bracelet around his waist would be visible. “An omamori is a Japanese amulet or charm or talisman that will provide some protection for the one who wears it…” he poked Russia’s silver bracelet. “It similar with my gift for you, Ivan…”

Russia looked at the silver bracelet that was Hadrian’s gift for him. “This isn’t a normal bracelet?” he asked the teen.

Hadrian gave Russia a smile. “… You don’t ask the right question at that time, Ivan. It’s true that I made this bracelet myself, but you didn’t ask where the silver came from…” he told the Russian.

“All right, tell me where the silver comes from, da…” Russia tilted his head.

The teen looked straight into Russia’s violet eyes and then told him where the silver for his bracelet came from. “The Garden of Eden…” he told him bluntly.

Of course his bluntness made everyone except Azrael to freeze, choke in their own saliva, or sprout their drinks. The funny scenes that happened  after Hadrian’s answer made Azrael chuckled softly.

“W-what?” Britain was the first one who asked Hadrian after he calmed down.

“… You’re joking, da?” Russia tried to make sure his boyfriend was joking about the silver coming from the Garden of Eden

Hadrian looked at Russia with a deadpanned look. “Why should I joke around about your gift, Ivan?” he asked the Russian. “The silver is from the Garden of Eden and the protection symbols that had been craved on it were Enochian protection symbols…”

Russia looked into Hadrian’s empty red eyes. No, not empty anymore. He could see a flicker of emotions in those red eyes and there were two that he could identify easily; adoration and devotion. He felt happy that he was the one who had made those emotions to appear in the usual empty red eyes, and he vowed to make his boyfriend could show emotions once more.

“This bracelet will protect you from anything that wants to harm your wellbeing, Ivan…” he told the Russian. “Intentionally or not.”

“You need to know, Russia, if one of our denizen decides to give a thing that has something from our place to someone that is not our denizen, it means they really love this someone with everything they have in their hearts and souls…” explained Azrael.

Russia looked down at Hadrian, who was still looking at his bracelet, and pulled the teen closer so h could kiss him gently on the forehead. Still with his lips on Hadrian’s forehead, Russia softly whispered, “Ya tak tebya lyublyu, moya lyubov…”

Hadrian wrapped his arms around Russia’s body when he heard another love declaration from Russia. He knew Russia really loved him, but he still could not answer his love declaration with his own for he did not know if he really loved the Russian or not. He still felt numb towards emotions, so he did not know a lot what he felt towards Russia beside adoration and maybe… devotion.

After he patted Russia’s back in gentle manner, Hadrian moved away from his arms and towards the table where he took a piece of a paper and a pen with red ink. After he got those two things, Hadrian started to draw a magic circle with pentagram into the paper and after he finished the drawing, he put the omamori in the middle of magic circle.

He closed his eyes and let his hand hovered above the omamori. When he did this, the pentagram in the paper started glowing blue and light particles started to swirl around the omamori. That was a sign that Hadrian had started a ritual to find where Japan had been kept hidden along by whom.

Britain, the only countries in the room that had the experience with magic, was fascinated when he saw Hadrian performed his own brand of magic in front of them. He could sense Hadrian’s magic was not like his own that came from his people’s belief and legend. No, Hadrian’s magic could be said… ethereal… as if not coming from this world.

At the time Hadrian opened his eyes, everyone could see his red eyes were glowing, making them looked ethereal, and the pupils became slit like cat eyes. Then the teen clenched his hand, making the light particles broke into glass pieces, and right after it happened, the glass pieces started to transform into a raven with midnight blue feathers.

The raven cawed softly and soared to perch on Hadrian’s left arm. After the teen brushed the raven’s back with his fingers, he whispered her assignment softly and after the raven cawed in confirmation, she disappeared from Hadrian’s left arm.

“Now, all we need to do is waiting…” Hadrian told the others. “Is there a kitchen in this building?” he asked Germany.

Germany blinked. “Yes, there’s a kitchen here. Why do you ask?” he asked the teen that maybe was not a human in the first place.

Hadrian took out his silver pocket watch. “Because it’s nearly lunch time and I think it will be a very good idea for me to make something for all of you…” he told Germany.

Italy rose up from his seat. “I’ll help! I’ll help!” he waved his hand in the air. “I’ll make some good pasta for everyone!”

China nodded in agreement. “I too will help… I can make dim sum or dumpling…” he told Hadrian.

The teen tilted his head to the side a little. “It’s a very good idea…” he told them. “Could you take me where the kitchen is?”

“Of course!” said Italy with a smile.

“I’ll go with you, da!” said Russia with a smile. “I want to help too, Dorogoy~”

Hadrian looked at Russia and nodded. “Of course you can help me, Ivan…” he told the Russian fondly. “… Just… don’t take any sweets before I finished first…” he warned Russia.

“Aaaww~” Russia started to whine when he heard that he could not take any sweets that he knew Hadrian would make for everyone in the room. “But, Dorogoy… you’re sweets are good~”

“If you just take one… I’m not going to make you any sweets for a week, Ivan Braginsky…” Hadrian looked at Russia with his arms crossed, telling the Russian that he was serious.

With a pitiful whine, Russia nodded in agreement. He knew it would be torture to inhale the heavenly aroma of Hadrian’s sweets, but he would endure it for it much easier than Hadrian’s ultimatum of not making any sweets for a week. He knew his boyfriend would do what he said.

With a small smirk, Hadrian patted Russia’s right cheek gently and affectionately. “Good boy…” he then took Russia’s big hand into his small one and went to the kitchen where he could cook food with Italy and China for everyone.

After those four had gone from the room, Azrael started to chuckle softly and that made everyone looked at him. It was Canada who decided to ask why the man chuckled like that. “Are you all right?” the Canadian asked.

Azrael stopped chuckling and looked down at the shy country. “Yes, I’m all right…” he told him gently. “It just… strange and nice to see my younger brother starts showing emotions, even only a little…”

Canada tilted his head to the side. “Hadrian doesn’t have emotions?” if that was true, then how he and Russia could be in a relationship?

“He has emotions, little Canada…” Azrael patted his head. “My younger brother just… numbs towards emotions and it’s a consequence for being what he is…” he told the Canadian. “But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love Russia… you can see it from his actions towards the Russian.”

000

Meanwhile in the dark room, Japan slowly opened his eyes and looked around, only to sigh when he found he was still in the same room where he had been kept captive by his kidnappers. He did not know who these people were, but when he looked at them, he could sense they were not normal humans.

They were like Russia’s boyfriend but different. If Russia’s boyfriend, he could sense kindness behind the cold exterior but from these people he could not find any kindness, only darkness.

It had been three days, if he was not wrong, from the day he was put in this room and they continued to ‘torture’ him as if they wanted to do something to him. What they wanted to do to him, he did not know, but he knew it was not good and he needed to find a way to make sure the others knew his whereabouts.

Japan blinked when he heard a knock on the window. He turned his head to the only window in the room, only to find a raven with midnight blue feathers there. When he spotted the raven’s red eyes, he soon realized the raven was not a normal raven.

‘… Maybe this raven is Hadrian-san’s pet…’ thought Japan, still looking at the raven.

His attention was taken away from the raven when the door to the room was opened and two of his kidnappers went inside. He looked at them with an emotionless face. It would not be a good idea if he showed any emotions to these people , for they would use it to ‘break’ him.

The first cloaked man looked at the second cloaked man. “So, is the ritual will be successful today?” he asked the second cloaked man.

The second cloaked man only looked at the passive-looking Japan. “It will be successful today for we need to make sure his ‘soul’ is corrupted…” he told the first one.

Japan narrowed his eyes slightly at those words. What these men trying to do? Corrupting his ‘soul’? What would they gain if that happened? Then a realization came into Japan’s mind when he realized why they wanted to corrupt his ‘soul’. They wanted his dark and corrupted side to wake up like when in WWII era. That was no good. He needed to find a way to get out of here before they succeed.

The first cloaked man looked at Japan. “Ah, it looks like he realizes the implication of what we want to do to him…” a nasty smirk appeared on his face. “Good… then everything will be easier…”

“Don’t worry, after the ritual, you’ll become a new person…” the second clocked man chuckled. “You don’t need to feel any obligations towards your people… you can do whatever you want towards them…”

‘There’s no way I’ll do that…’ thought Japan. ‘I’m the personification of Japan and my duty is to make sure my people safe from harm…’

“After so many centuries, we at last find a way to corrupt those worms and make them our slaves…” whispered the first cloaked man with malice.

The second cloaked man chuckled slowly. “That’s because we never know about those personifications’ existences…” he looked at Japan with blue eyes shined with malice. “Those winged-dicks hide them from us, but now we know about their existences…”

The raven on the window had her red eyes flashed momentarily before back to normal. After she made sure those two did not sense her appearance, the raven spread her wings and flied into the night sky.

000

Meanwhile in the kitchen that resided in the building where the axis and the allies had a meeting about Japan’s disappearance, China looked up from his dumplings being steamed until they cooked towards where Hadrian was. He knew he had wronged the teen and need to apologize but he did not know how to say it.

“… Is there something that you want to say to me, China?” Hadrian asked without looking away from his own cooking.

Italy turned away from the pasta sauce to look at China and Hadrian. Even though he did not know what was the problem, but he could sense an awkward situation between them. Well, it more in China than Hadrian for the teen did not show any sign he had something to say towards China.

“… I…” China did not know what to say towards Hadrian. It was true the teen was looked like a human, but after what he had done to America and his performance not too long ago, he realized the teen was not a normal human. He nearly similar with personification of a country but there was still some differences there.

Hadrian put his cooking onto the plate before turned to look at China. “… If this is about what you had done to Russia, then forget it…” he told the Chinese. “The fault was resided in America… you too were the victim of his secret plan…”

“But—“

“… I understand why you do that…” Hadrian crossed his arms. “… You and Ivan had a past… a very long past so I understand why you scared that Russia will break his relationship with you…” at this moment Hadrian’s eyes started glowing. “… However, I need to remind you, China… he doesn’t want to have that ‘kind’ relationship with you again… so stop pestering him about that.”

China now knew the phrase ‘do not poke a sleeping dragon’ meant, for right now he was standing in front of a very powerful predator that would not have any regret in hurting him if he decided to take what was important from him. However, he too wanted to know what Hadrian would do if Russia’ boss commanded him to do the old way of making an alliance.

“And if… if Russia’s boss asked him to do the old way of alliance?” Italy looked at China as if he had a death wish for asking that kind of question. “… W-What will you do?”

And at the time he finished that question, a malice aura engulfed the room, making China and Italy could not breathe properly. Of course when this malice aura engulfed the room, Hadrian’s expression had changed from an emotionless one to a closed-eyes smile. However, there was no happiness or good things in that closed-eyes smile, the only thing that existed there was malice and a promise of pain.

But the second later the malice aura disappeared from the room and at the same time it disappeared, Russia walked inside the kitchen with plates in his hands. He blinked when he found China and Italy were shaking in fear, soon he realized why they were like that when he found Hadrian had ‘that’ closed-eyes smile on his face.

“Dorogoy, you scared them…” said Russia to the red-eyed teen.

The closed-eyes smile expression on Hadrian’s face soon disappeared and the emotionless face went back there. “… I don’t mean to scare them… China asked me a question and I answered it…” he then took the plates from Russia so he could put all the food there.

Italy nodded still with his body shaking like crazy. “Ve~ your boyfriend is telling the truth, Russia…” he told the Russian with a shaky smile. “China asked him a question and he answered him truthfully…” and took a large plate so he could put the past there.

“Y-yes, Russia… he was only answering my question…” China put the dumpling onto the plate.

Realized he would not get the real answer, Russia decided to help them brought the food to where the others were. After he and the others put the food on the table, the stomachs of every country in the room started growling, a sign that they were really hungry.

“Come on, let us eat!” exclaimed Italy happily.

With ‘thank you’ to the four of them, the countries took the plates and started to take the food so they could eat. Even though they knew they needed to find Japan, they too realized it was not a good idea to search the Japanese when their stomachs were empty. It was only would be counterproductive for them.

Hadrian watched from the windows when the countries looked at the desserts that he had made for them. They found him had made desserts from Britain, France, Italy, and Russia. Those desserts were; treacle tarts, tarte tatin, cannoli, and napoleon.

France was the one who decided to taste the tarte tatin for it was coming from his country. He moaned in delight when he tasted the excellent taste of the pastry and looked at Hadrian. “It’s very good, Hadrian…” he told the teen. “Where do you learn to bake?”

Hadrian blinked at France’s question. “… I learn everything my own...” he told the Frenchman. It was true, with how long he had lived, sometimes he felt bored so he decided to read recipes books around the world and made them.

Britain hummed when he heard Hadrian’s answer. He really liked the treacle tarts that Hadrian had made. “You have one hell talent in cooking then…” the British told Hadrian.

‘… Or a very long life to do anything you wants…’ thought Hadrian.

The teen blinked when he found a dumpling was put against his lips. He looked up, only to find Russia standing in front of him with a dumpling in his hand. Hadrian tilted his head to the side as if to ask Russia what did he wanted and Russia’s answer was a gentle push so the dumpling slipped past Hadrian’s lips. The teen realized what his boyfriend wanted to do and with  a sigh opened his mouth so he could start eating the dumpling.

“Ve~ Germany, they’re cute, yes?” asked Italy to the German beside him. “Russia is lucky to find Hadrian…”

Germany looked towards Canada who was trying to stop Azrael from spoonfeeding him the treacle tart, but it looked like the Canadian was lost. Italy was wrong, it looked like no only Russia who lucky to have someone there beside him, from what he saw the interaction between Canada and Azrael, and those two would be like Russia and Hadrian sooner or later.

Two minutes after the lunchtime had finished, the raven that Hadrian had sent away had coming back. Everyone in the room waited with bated breath when the raven perched back on Hadrian’s left arm. They hoped the raven had found where Japan was right now.

Hadrian leaned his forehead against his familiar and let the information she had to be transferred into his mind. After he had done that, the raven went to perch on Hadrian’s right shoulder and started to preen Hadrian’s black hair.

“… We need to go now, Azrael…  Morrigan had told me where Japan is…” he tugged up his red scarf. “… We need to go now before they succeed in changing Japan…”

“WAIT!” shouted America, making Hadrian turned to look at the blond-haired young country. “All of us want to help Japan for he is our friend!” there was no way he would let Russia’s boyfriend became the hero for he is the Hero.

Russia knew the reason why America said that was not for helping Hadrian, but because to make sure everyone saw him as a Hero. With a sigh Russia looked at Hadrian and said, “… Amerika is right, Dorogoy… Japan is our friend and we need to be there to help him…”

Hadrian looked at Azrael as if to ask the older man was it all right to take these countries with them. After he saw the icy-blue eyed Archangel nodded in agreement, he turned to the countries and told them that they could go with them. However, they needed to hear what he and Azrael would to make sure they were safe from harm.

After the countries accepted what Hadrian to them, the teen teleported all of them with a guide of his familiar to where Japan was at this moment.

000

Tbc…

000


	12. Chapter 12

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

_-Heaven, six hundred years ago-_

_A boy, no older than five years old, with black hair and red eyes that shined with curiosity looked at his older brother, the Archangel Raziel. The two of them were in the Heaven’s library, learning about everything from histories to any good skills to be had. However, there was a particular thing that took the boy’s attention when he read the black thick book in his hands and that was about a race called the Abyssian._

_“Brother Raziel…” the dark brown haired man looked up from his book. “What is the Abyssian?”_

_Raziel put down his book and looked straight into the boy’s curious red eyes. “… Abyssian is a race that created from human’s souls that so corrupted that they cannot be saved…” he explained to the boy._

_“Does that means they are similar with demons?” the boy asked._

_“No, it’s different… a demon is considered an unclean spirit, a fallen angel, or a spirit of unknown type which may cause demonic possession…” he explained. “The demons that born from Fallen Angels had worked to torture the bad human’s souls until their sins gone so they can go to Eden, they live in Hell…” Raziel crossed his arms. “However, Abyssian live in a place that is known as an Abyss, a place that for the human’s souls that would never go to Eden and the prison for the entity that is known as the First Evil.”_

_“They cannot go to Eden?” the boy tilted his head to the side._

_“No, they cannot… they will stay in that place for eternity…”_

_The boy nodded in understanding and flipped the pages of his book, only to blink in confusion when he saw the new title. “Brother Raziel, what is a country personification?” he asked in confusion._

_Now a warm smile appeared across Raziel’s face at that specific question. “A country personification is…”_

000

Hadrian looked at the abandoned warehouse in front of him with an emotionless face. For the truth he did not know if he did the right thing with taking the Allies and the Axis with him in rescuing Japan. But he knew they would follow him even if he and Azrael told them to stay put until they came back.

“You’re worry, Hadrian?” Azrael asked the teen.

“… For the truth?” he tightened his grasp in his scarf. “… Yes, I’m worried…” he looked at the countries that standing behind him. “… I don’t know if they can fight against the Abyssian or not with their status as Gaia’s children…”

Azrael looked at the sky. “Even though we tell them to stay back, they will follow us and it will be more dangerous for them…” he looked at Hadrian. “At least with us with them, we can protect them if something bad happens…”

Hadrian knew Azrael was right. With him taking them at least they did not need to go alone in saving Japan and they too could protect them if something bad happened. With that in his mind, he looked at the raven that perching on his left shoulder and dismissed her after a silent thank you to the avian.

“So, this is where Japan being held, huh?” America asked when he looked at the abandoned warehouse. “There’s no security around it. This will be a very easy rescue mission…” before he could walk to the building, Hadrian stopped him with holding the back of his clothes.

When Hadrian did that, Azrael took a small stone near his right shoe and threw it to the warehouse. Right when the stone was fifteen meters from the building, a barrier appeared along with destroying the stone into dust. After he had done that, the icy-blue eyed man crossed his arms and looked at surprised looking America.

“They’re not stupid, America…” Azrael told the American. “They’re smart and have made sure no one can find them. It’s only thanks to the omamori and Hadrian’s power we can find where Japan is right now…”

“I don’t sense it…” said Britain when he looked at the barrier around the warehouse.

“Of course you cannot sense it, the barrier isn’t a mortal magic or your kind of magic, Britain…” Azrael looked at the British for a moment before turned back to Hadrian. “You can destroy the barrier, right?”

Hadrian looked at Azrael before back to the barrier. “… Yes…” after he said that, he went towards the barrier was and watched with an emotionless face at the sparks that shot around the barrier, as a warning for him not to come closer. Of course he ignored it.

“I-it’s not going to hurt Hadrian, right?” asked Canada. “If it will hurt Hadrian, then you need to stop him for we don’t want to see an angry Russian.”

“Don’t worry about it, little Canada…” he brushed Canada’s ahoge gently. “This kind of barrier is Hadrian’s daily breakfast…”

Hadrian did not flinch when he slowly moved his hand closer towards the barrier and sparks became more hostile. Right when the palm of his hand touched the barrier, the sparks changed into powerful electric currents that wounded not only his right cheek but his right hand too. Blood gushed out from the wounds but he did not deterred from his mission. He would break the barrier so they could save Japan from the Abyssians.

When Russia saw his boyfriend was wounded by the electrical sparks, he wanted to go to him but Germany stopped him from doing that with taking a hold of his right shoulder. The Russian narrowed his eyes at the German as if asking why the man stopped him from approaching Hadrian.

“Because you will be hurt if you try to go there, Russia…” Azrael decided to answer Russia’s question without looking at the Russian. “This is normal… nothing to be worried about.”

Russia narrowed his eyes. “How can I not be worried? Hadrian gushes out blood like crazy!” he told the man.

“And you will continue to see a lot of this kind of things in the future!” Azrael looked at Russia, his eyes were glowing. “He will be hurt a lot in the future if the Abyssians start to wander around the human world like in the past…”

Russia growled lowly under his breath when he heard Azrael’s explanation. He really did not like it when Hadrian was hurt, but he too knew with Hadrian as the denizen of Heaven, he would be needed to fight against all rogue supernatural beings that wanted to hurt others. He knew, he understood, but he did not like it.

After staying still for a while, Hadrian clawed the barrier until cracks started to appear across the barrier and then clenched his hand into a fist. At the same time he did this, the barrier shattered into pieces like broken glasses. After he finished doing that, the teen turned to look at the others, only to blink when he found Russia was right in his personal space. He did not say anything when Russia gently took his mangled right arm into his hands so he could examine the wounds.

“… I’m all right, Ivan…” he told Russia who was still examining the wounds across his arm. “These wounds will heal…” right after he said that, the wounds started to heal and not too long only a flawless skin that was left behind.

Russia frowned at Hadrian’s apathy towards his wounds and could not help but felt irritated. He knew Hadrian was not a normal human but still it dismayed Russia to see him felt unconcerned towards anything that could hurt him physically. For the truth Hadrian’s apathy towards himself being hurt made Russia worried and feared for his mental health. He just hoped his boyfriend did not have any mind to kill himself in the future.

“We need to go now…” the teen pulled his arm away from Russia’s hands. “… Japan needs us before it’s too late…” he waved his hand across his ruined and it repaired back as if never been shredded into pieces.

After Hadrian said those words, America ran into the warehouse, ignoring Britain’s command for him to stop. France only shrugged his shoulders when Britain chased his former colony to make sure he did not alert Japan’s kidnappers before followed the British. After France walked into the warehouse, Germany and Italy then followed the Frenchman. Canada sighed in exasperation and went to follow his family with a plan of helping Britain in taking control of America so he did not ruin their rescue plan.

Azrael looked at Russia, who was still watching Hadrian, and knew what in Russia’s mind at this moment. With a sigh, the icy-blue eyed man went to the Russian and caught his attention with patting his right shoulder. When Russia turned away from Hadrian, he arched his eyebrow as if asking the icy-blue eyed man the reason why he wanted his attention.

“He will never kill himself…” said Azrael, making Russia flinched slightly. “… I can read your mind and I know you think that Hadrian wants to kill himself. Don’t worry… it won’t happen…” he brushed his hair from his eyes.

Russia pulled up his scarf across his mouth. “If he didn’t want to kill himself… then why he didn’t care with the fact that he was hurt…” he mumbled softly into his scarf. “… I don’t like it.”

Azrael sighed and looked at Hadrian, who was following the others into the warehouse. “You want to know a secret, Russia?” the Russian turned his attention fully the icy-blue eyed man. “He has emotions like any other God’s creations, except demons, but because of his status… he feels numb as if he doesn't have emotions in his heart…”

“… How long he has been numb…” he asked the man.

Azrael scratched the back of his head. “Five hundred years since he was ‘born’…” he told the Russian. “… It’s a consequence for being what he is now…”

‘That long?’ thought Russian in slight disbelief.

Azrael looked towards the warehouse only to find Hadrian stood near the door, waiting for the two of them to come. With another pat on Russia’s shoulder, he told the Russian that they needed to go for Hadrian was waiting for them. Russia nodded in agreement and followed Azrael to where Hadrian was.

000

_-Heaven, five hundred years ago-_

_A teenager, no older than eighteen years old, with raven black hair and red eyes was reading a thick blue book in the Heaven’s library. He still felt fascinated with the race that was known as the country personifications even after a hundred years. He did not know why, but really felt fascinated with them and wished that someday he could meet one of them._

_He looked up when the door to the library was opened and found it was Michael who had come inside. He did not know why the older Archangel came here for he knew the golden-haired man rarely went to library, so to see him here was something strange for the teen._

_Gently he closed the book he had been reading and turned his attention to the Archangel. “Is there something that I can help you with, Michael?” he asked the older Archangel with confusion in his voice._

_Michael gave the teen a soft smile. “Father wants to talk, little brother…” he told the teen._

_The teen blinked when he heard that God wants to talk to him. It was rare for God to talk to someone than his Archangels. So, to hear He wanted to talk to him made the teen did not know what to say. After calming himself down, the teen stood up from his chair and went to Michael._

_“Please lead me the way, Michael…” he told the older Archangel._

_When they were walking into God’s Throne room, Hadrian looked at the teen from the corner of his eyes. Of course the teen sensed his lingering gaze and turned his head slightly to the right._

_“Is there something that you want to talk to me, Michael?” he asked the Archangel._

_Michael took a deep breath and asked the question that had plagued his mind. “Are you really sure you want to take that responsibility?”_

_The teen did not say anything for a moment before then answered, “… I promised your Father that I would take the position when it was time…”_

000

When they were inside the warehouse, Azrael raised his left hand as to give a signal for the others to stop. He did this because he could sense a lot of low-level Abyssians in the room and knew they needed to be cautious if they wanted to survive.

“You can sense them, right?” asked Azrael to the red-eyed teen beside him.

Hadrian did not answer Hadrian’s words, he only narrowed his eyes and let his celestial power to seep out of its locked place a little, a sign that he knew what the icy-blue eyed man wanted to tell him.

Azrael looked at the countries. “Stop…” he told them. “… They’re here.”

Right after Azrael said those words, the air in the room suddenly changed from normal to malicious, and along with the change in the air, creatures made from darkness started coming out from the shadow. They were… humanoid but made from black shadow, had glowing red orbs as eyes, and large slit on their faces as their mouths. They were… hideous and full with malice.

“… All of them are low-level ones…” Hadrian explained emotionlessly when he spotted them.

Britain and the others did not know how to react Hadrian’s statement and these malicious creatures were strong and they were low-level ones. They could not comprehend how scary it would be when Hadrian or Azrael fought against the higher-level ones.

Hadrian looked at the others. “All of you will be all right when fighting them…” he told them in serious voice. “… Just be careful and don’t get cocky…” he looked at America. “And yes, I’m saying that for you, America.”

“Dude, I know that right now we’re in a clusterfuck situation…” he told the teen. “I’m not going to get cocky here.”

Hadrian looked at America in the eyes to see if he was telling the truth and after he found what he was looking for; Hadrian nodded in acknowledgement and then turned his attention back to the minions. Without saying Hadrian raised his right arm to shoulder level, when he did this a blue magic circle with a symbol of three pair of angel wings and a gate in the middle emerged from under his feet for a moment and then disappeared in a blink of an eye.

A grin appeared across Azrael’s face after Hadrian’s magic display and stretched up his arms to lose the kinks in his muscles. “… Well, now we can use everything that we have after the barrier was put around the warehouse…”

Hadrian’s response was putting his hands into his trousers’ pockets and gazed at the minions with glowing red eyes. Not long Russia went to stand beside Hadrian and pulled out his faucet pipe to become his weapon against these minions. Without looking behind him, Russia knew that the others had prepared themselves to fight these minions.

Hadrian looked at Russia from the corner. “There are three ways to kill them… separating their heads from their bodies, burning them to ashes, or…” he pointed to the glowing stone in the centre of their chests. “… Destroy their life crystals…”

“Ah, I see…” Russia then smiled his ‘creepy’ smile after Hadrian gave those advices. “All we need to do is doing all of those three and everything will be all right…” a malicious dark aura started to surrounding his body. **“It will be good, da?”**

Azrael looked at Hadrian and chuckled softly at Russia’s dark voice. He knew the Russian at this moment was happy that he could kick some of the Abyssians’ assess for wounding Hadrian from breaking the ward around the warehouse. With a shook of his head, Azrael then summoned his trusty weapon, a Death Scythe.

The minions growled lowly under their breaths and with malicious howls they leapt towards Hadrian and the others.

000

The large quake shook the room where the two hooded men keeping Japan. The first hooded man looked up when that happened and then a frown appeared on his face.

“It looks like there are some cockroaches that need to be exterminated…” said the first hooded man.

The second hooded man nodded. “Yes, you’re right… those cockroaches are annoying…” he told the first hooded man.

“Stop them…” a dark grin appeared on the first hooded man. “They are just some personifications… even though they are Gaia’s children; they don’t have the power to hurt Abyssians like us…”

The second hooded man nodded in agreement and then walked out the room to where the group of cockroaches was. When he arrived in the room where they were, he dodged to the right for one of those cockroaches had kicked a minion straight to the wall behind him. Right after the minion crashed against the wall, it dissolved into ashes, a sign that the minion was dead.

He turned his attention from the dead minion to the group in the middle of the room. He really hated it when someone tried to stop what he and his colleagues trying to do to the pathetic humans. Why could not they let them be? What nuisances these cockroaches were for them.

“I never thought you, cockroaches, will come here to stop what we’re going to do…” he told the group.

“You keep our friend captive!” yelled America. “There’s no way we will let it slide away!”

The second hooded man narrowed his eyes at the American. “Ah… You’re the personification of United State of America…” he then looked at the others. “My partner was right… All of you are the personifications of countries in this human world…” he tilted his head to the side. “You don’t have the power to defeat us, the Abyssians…”

“What did you say!” however before America could attack the second hooded man, Azrael stopped him with grasping his right shoulder. “What?” he asked the icy-blue eyed man.

Azrael took his hand away from America’s shoulder. “Let me…” he told the American. “I’m itching to kick some ass at this moment…”

Canada looked at Azrael with concern in his eyes. “A-Are you sure, Azrael?” he asked the man. “I-I don’t want you get hurt…”

At Canada’s concern, Azrael smiled and gave a gentle pat on top of Canada’s head. “Don’t worry about me, Canada… it’s going to be all right, I’m not going to die easily…”

‘Of course you cannot **DIE** easily…’ thought Hadrian while looking at Azrael and Canada with half-closed eyes. ‘You’re the Archangel of Death or what the people know as the Grim Reaper…’

The second hooded man snorted mockingly at Azrael’s words. “Heh… you’re really a stupid human…” he told the icy-blue eyed man. “You don’t have any power to defeat anyone from my kind, including myself…”

Right after he finished saying those mocking words, the second hooded man hastily dodged to the side when Azrael suddenly appeared right in his personal space with his weapon drew to the side. The Abyssian flinched when pain suddenly assaulted his well being. He then looked down, only to find a large wound across his chest.

The second hooded man touched the wound on his chest and then grinned at Azrael, while trying not to show how the man terrified him so. “… A cockroach like you want to fight me?” he smirked nastily at Azrael.

Azrael straightened himself and looked at the second hooded man with half-closed eyes. “Well, this cockroach can and will stop you and your kind from creating the same ‘disaster’ like in the past…” he told the Abyssian coldly. “There’s no way I’ll let you and your kind do that as long as I live!” with those words, Azrael leapt towards the Abyssian with an intention to subdue or even kill him.

The second hooded man stopped the punch to his face with his right arm and then retaliated with a palm strike towards Azrael’s face. Of course the icy-blue eyed man saw the attack and easily dodged it with pulling his head back.

Canada, who had been watching the fight between Azrael and this so-called Abyssian, started to feel concern towards the man and then turned to Hadrian, who was watching the fight with his usual emotionless face. “Hadrian… why you don’t help him?” he asked the teen.

Hadrian pulled his attention away from the fight to look at Canada. “Because this is Azrael’s fight…” he told the Canadian. “As his younger brother I need to respect his decision…” he tilted his head to the side a little. “You feel concern for my brother…”

Canada blushed at Hadrian’s statement and that made Hadrian to arch his eyebrow in a slight questioning manner. Of course the Canadian decided to ignore that expression and went back to look at the fight.

A smile briefly appeared across Hadrian’s face. “Don’t worry, Canada… Azrael is strong and no Abyssians can hurt him…” he told Canada. “Just put your trust in Azrael, everything is going to be all right…”

Russia, who had been watching the fight like the others, knew that his boyfriend was right. In the eyes of the people that never fought before, they would think Azrael had some kind of difficulty, but in the eyes of a country personification like him, it was the opposite; Azrael was binding his time for he wanted to find his opponent’s weakness.

The icy-blue eyed man dodged every attack that came to him, but of course when he did this, he too delivered his own attacks to the places that were vital for mortal. However, because his opponent was an Abyssian, the attacks to the so-called vital parts, it was only slowing him down, but it was still a good advantage for Azrael.

Azrael then jumped away from the Abyssian and gazed at him with a bored look. “So… do you feel tired now?” he asked his opponent.

The Abyssian laughed at Azrael’s question. “All of these are only small wounds, nothing for me!” he told Azrael arrogantly.

A smile appeared across Azrael’s face and that made the Abyssian felt uneasy. “If that so, then why the wounds not start to heal?” he asked ‘innocently’.

The Abyssian looked at one of his wounds and that was in his right arm, only to find that Azrael was right. The wound in his right arm did not heal like any wounds that he received from fought others. So, why the wounds that had been inflicted towards him by this man did not heal?

“What are you?” the Abyssian looked at Azrael with a realization that maybe he was not a normal human.

“Now, that’s a one million dollar’s question…” Azrael tilted his head to the side. “And I don’t think I will answer it… if you want to know what I am…” his eyes started glowing. “You need to defeat me first… of course if you can do it…” he mocked the Abyssian.

The mocking angered the Abyssian and he decided to throw everything out the window with destroying the seal that hid his true form from humans. The countries and to Heaven’s denizens watched with mix expressions when this happened; the countries watched with awe and horrified, while Hadrian and Azrael did not show any expression that happened in front of them.

Now, who had been a man standing in front of them, was a humanoid figure made from black shadow that continuously dripping to the floor and blue glowing veins around his body. At this moment everyone in the room were looking at a true form of an Abyssian and they could say the form was disturbing.

 **“Hahaha, now you cannot defeat me for this is my true form!”** the creature said arrogantly.

Azrael stared at the humanoid-creature with an emotionless face for a second before a smile appeared across his face. “So you think with taking off the seal it will give you the power to defeat me?” he tilted his head to the side. “Then you’re stupid.”

“He is really like Russia…” said America when he watched the interaction between those two.

Hadrian looked at America from the corner of his eyes. “… No, Azrael isn’t like Russia… even though he has nearly a childish smile on his face, he does that not for scaring people…” he told the American. “That isn’t his job…”

It was true, Azrael’s job was not to scare abominations with his power like Michael or Gabriel, for Azrael’s job was to guide the departing souls to their final rest. He was the Archangel of Death and the Guide of the Departing Souls. He was one of the few angels that loved to stay in human world than lived in Heaven for the rest of their eternal lives.

 **“Huh, you’re still acting so cocky… when I know you’re really trembling in fear at my superiority towards you…”** said the Abyssian to Azrael.

Azrael looked at the Abyssian still with glowing. “Finished?” he asked the Abyssian. “If you have finished talking, then show me and make me tremble in fear with your ‘superiority’…” he mocked him.

The humanoid-creature growled lowly under his breath at Azrael’s mocking tone towards him. He would show this puny little human the consequence of mocking an Abyssian like him. He was more superior than humans for they were only livestock for his kind.

The second Abyssian then let out a loud roar before ran towards Azrael with an intention to kill him. Azrael, who was watching the humanoid-creature became closer towards him, only let out a small sigh and stayed there. Of course this action made some of the countries to yell at the man to dodge or run away.

The loud sound of something breaking along with heavy dust made some of the countries raised their arms to protect their eyes from the dust. They feared about Azrael’s condition for that punch was powerful and devastating. Of course when everyone acted concern for Azrael, Hadrian did not act like that as if he knew something that the others did not know.

And he did not wrong, after the dust had gone, everyone could see the creature’s fist pierce through the wall but no Azrael there. This confused the countries and the Abyssian, but soon the confusion changed to surprise when Azrael appeared behind the creature with his arms high above his head and in his hands was his weapon, a Death Scythe.

“Bye bye…” those were the words that Azrael said before he swung down his Death Scythe, cutting the Abyssian right across his torso.

Of course before the blade cutting down the creature’s torso, Hadrian raised his right arm and summoned his power so the hand glowed with blue-coloured light. After Azrael finished cutting down the Abyssian’s torso and blood gushed out from the body like a fountain, the re-coloured liquid did not touch everyone that standing near Hadrian. It looked like the red-eyed teen had created an invisible wall to make sure they were not drenched in blood.

“Ugh…” Azrael looked down at his shirt that was drenched by blood. “I really hate it when this happens…” with a wave, the blood disappeared, not leaving any spot on his shirt.

“That was your own fault, Azrael…” Hadrian dismissed the barrier. “You were too close to the Abyssian…” he tugged up his scarf across his mouth.

“Yeah, I know that…” he waved his hand.

Britain slowly approached Russia and then whispered to the Russian. “They aren’t humans, aren’t they, Russia?”

Russia looked at Britain before back to Hadrian, who was still talking to Azrael. “… No, I don’t think Hadrian and Azrael are humans…” he told the British. Even though Britain was the one who had raised America and sometimes sided with that country, Russia knew he was more open than the American regarding him. So he did not have any hostile thought towards Britain.

Britain looked at Azrael and Hadrian. “… What are they?” he asked to himself.

Russia narrowed his eyes at that particular question. Well, even though he and Britain were civil with each other, that did not mean he would tell him whatever secrets that his boyfriend had. Not because he hated the British, but because he feared the British would accidently telling America what they were. That was something that Russia did not want to happen.

Fortunately, Hadrian never told him what he and his brother really were. Russia had some hunches what those two really were, but he would not say anything for he was waiting for his boyfriend to come clean about what he really was to him. He needed to trust his boyfriend that someday he would tell Russia what he really and how he could take the Russian to the place that was known as Heaven.

“I’m sorry, Britain,” he looked at the British once more. “Hadrian still doesn’t tell me anything about himself. So I cannot answer your question…” ‘Not I’m going to tell you even if I know what he really is…’ thought Russia.

Hadrian turned to look at Russia and the others. “Come… we need to save Japan before his friend…” he pointed to the dead body. “… Succeed in changing Japan…” with that he turned on his heel and walked to the only closed door there.

Before Britain could follow the others, America stopped him. This of course made the British turned to look at his former colony with an arched eyebrow. “What is it, America?” he asked the American.

“… You realize there’s something strange about Hadrian and his so-called brother?” he asked the British. “They… they really strange… there’s no way humans can do what they’re doing…”

Britain knew what America trying to say. It was true; no humans could do what those two had done not too long ago. There was only one human race that he knew could do that and they were witches and wizards, but their power not similar with the power that Hadrian and Azrael had.

“Come, America… we don’t need to dwell in that kind of thought…” said Britain. “All we need to do at this moment is saving Japan from these strange creatures…” after he said that, he pulled America to follow.

000

It was Hadrian who was arrived first in the room where Japan was being kept by the dead Abyssian’s partner, and he found the unconscious Japan on the floor in the centre of a magic circle. The teen knew right now Japan was in the middle of being changed and he needed to act fast if he wanted to save Japan from becoming something that he did not want to become.

“Human, you’re too late…” the Abyssian told them. “I’ve won… this personification will be my living doll that will make sure his people become our slaves…” a smirk appeared across the Abyssian’s face.

Hadrian did not turn around when he sensed the others walking into the room, his attention still on the Abyssian that standing next to the magic circle. “… No, I can sense that Japan, even unconscious, continues to fight against your corruption…” he put his right hand on his hip. “As long he continues to fight, I’m not going to give up on him… he will be saved from your corruption.”

“Why you human continue to delay the inevitable?” the Abyssian asked to Hadrian. “Just give up and let your souls become ours…”

Hadrian snorted. “Free will is God’s gift for human… that’s why we cannot let you do whatever you want to do to us…” he told the Abyssian. “You don’t have the right controlling our lives… you aren’t God and even God decides to never meddle in humans’ affairs…”

The Abyssian smirked arrogantly at Hadrian and then moved to stand so close to Hadrian’s personal space. “You’re just a little puny human… what can you do?” he asked Hadrian in a mocking tone. “Just go back to your personification friends…” he looked at the countries that standing behind Hadrian. “However, in the end they too will be our living dolls.”

Hadrian did not move his head up so he could see the Abyssian in the eyes; he continued to let his gaze in a straight line. “… Too high…” he said softly, making everyone in the room confused.

“What do you say, human?” the Abyssian asked Hadrian.

“… I don’t like it…” right after he said those words, the Abyssian was forcefully kneeled to the ground. The force that made the Abyssian kneeled in front Hadrian was so strong that the ground cracked under his knees.

‘W-what happened?’ thought the Abyssian in confusion. ‘W-why my body…’ he realized he could no control his body freely like previous; it as if some strange force had made him kneeled in front of the red-eyed teen.

Russia blinked in surprise at the sudden development that happened in front of his eyes. He was surprised because one second the Abyssian was standing tall in front of Hadrian, full with arrogance that made the Russian wanted to punch him on the face, but it changed in a second, now the Abyssian was on his knees in front of Hadrian.

Hadrian looked down at the Abyssian with his red eyes glowing. “… That’s better…” he told the Abyssian. “Your place is under me… on your knees…”

“What the hell do you think—“ the Abyssian screamed along with trying to move back to his feet. However he could not do it for another strong force made him dropped to his hands and knees. “W-what the hell…” he could not understand how a human like the red-eyed teen could push him to kneel like some worthless beings.

Hadrian continued to look at the Abyssian under his feet with emotionless eyes. He knew his action made him looked arrogant but he did not care. For him, an Abyssian like him, who had a nerve to capture his boyfriend’s colleague, was something insignificant in his eyes and needed to be eliminated before he could do the same to his boyfriend’s other colleagues.

“Azrael…” he called the Archangel of Death without moving his gaze from the Abyssian. “… Please take Japan away from the magic circle… we need to stop the process before it is too late…” he knew after he finished saying those words, Azrael moved to where Japan was so he could take the Japanese from the magic circle.

“You cannot stop m—AUGH!” now another force made the Abyssian’s face smacked to the ground so hard it cracked. “Y-you filthy human… who do you think you are?” he glared at Hadrian. “I’ll make you regret for trying to stop me…”

Right after he said those words, black shadows started to engulf the Abyssian and Hadrian knew he wanted to break the seal like his dead partner. He watched emotionlessly at the transformation that occurred in front of him. He continued to act emotionless even when the transformation had finished and the Abyssian had become a humanoid-monster with black skin, red glowing eye balls, and wide sharp grin as his mouth.

 **“Now you’re in my mercy!”** said the transformed Abyssian.

When the personifications were shocked at the transformation, Hadrian only looked with half-closed emotionless eyes. If the Abyssian tried to scare him with transforming, then he would be felt disappointed for he did not feel any fear towards him.

**“Fear me, human!”**

Hadrian looked at the Abyssian in front of him and asked, “Why should I?” he tilted his head to the side a little. “You don’t have the power to make me feel scared…”

He watched the Abyssian narrowed his eyes at his emotionless answer and he knew at that moment the Abyssian would attack him. Of course Hadrian was ready to whatever the Abyssian would dish at him. He was right, not long after he had said those words, the Abyssian delivered a punch straight towards his face, but before the fist touched him, a loud sound along with a massive wind current were created, making the others in the room raised their arms to protect their faces.

“Hadrian!” yelled Russia in concern.

When the wind had gone, everyone could see what happened in front of them. There, they found, Hadrian was all right and between the teen and the Abyssian was a semi-invisible barrier that had made sure the Abyssian’s fist could not touch Hadrian.

 **“W-what are you?”** said the Abyssian to Hadrian. **“There’s no way a human can do this… what kind of creature you are?”** his arrogance had disappeared when he realized that Hadrian maybe was not a human in the first place.

Hadrian raised his left hand and with a swap to the right, the Abyssian was thrown to the wall on the right side with a force so strong it created a large crack. After he had done that, the teen raised his right hand to his chest level. When his right hand in that position, it started to glow a soft blue light, telling everyone in the room that he wanted to use his power

“For the truth… I really don’t like to use my power to fight against your kind…” said Hadrian coldly. “However, I know if I don’t do this… you will become a future nuisance…” he clenched his hand into a fist. “So, that is why I need to eliminate you right now…”

Right after Hadrian had finished what he wanted to say, swords materialized in the air around the Abyssian. Azrael and Germany knew what Hadrian wanted to do to the Abyssian, so they hastily went to Canada and Italy so they could put their hands across their eyes. They knew the two were countries, but they still had some innocents in them that the two did not want to disappear.

 **“No… wait… please spare me…”** the Abyssian tried to make Hadrian stopped sending all of the swords towards him. **“I’ll go… I’ll go… just spare me…”**

“Do you think I’m that gullible?” Hadrian asked emotionlessly. “I know the moment I let you go, you will stab me in the back… You, Abyssians, are the same… don’t have any guilt in their hearts…”

It was true, every human soul that had been sent to the abyss were the souls that could not gain redemption for what they had done to the human race in whole. They would do everything to the human race; killing, raping, torturing, and many more despicable things without any remorse in their souls.

“… I pity you…” after he said that, Hadrian swung his hand to the side and all of the swords rained down and pierced every places in the Abyssian’s body. Blood sprayed out from the piercing wounds like a fountain and they painted some of the walls and the floor with the colour of red.

However, even after Hadrian had commanded all the swords to stab every places in the Abyssian’s body, the said Abyssian still alive, but the teen knew he was in the brink of death. So with that in his mind, Hadrian, slowly approached the dying Abyssian and while walking closer towards him, he created another sword and grasped it with his right hand.

“What does he want to do now?” asked China when he watched Hadrian approaching the dying Abyssian with a sword in his right hand.

“He wants to finish the job…” answered Azrael while pulling his hands away from Canada’s eyes.

“Why… why doesn’t Hadrian let him go?” asked Italy to Azrael. “He is dying right now…”

What Italy said was true. The Abyssian was dying and Hadrian could let him go, left him to die alone. So why should he go to the dying Abyssian with a sword in his right hand? Russia really could not comprehend what Hadrian wanted to do at this moment.

“Because Hadrian wanted to give him an absolution…” said Azrael. “He knows if he let him die from his wounds… the Abyssian’s soul will go back to the Abyss and in that place he will be tortured for eternity by his Master…” he looked at the others. “It’s true that all of us don’t like the Abyssian, but that doesn’t mean we will let them being tortured for eternity by their master…”

“What kind of absolution that Hadrian will give the dying Abyssian?” Britain asked Azrael.

Azrael looked back at Hadrian who was now standing in front of the dying Abyssian. “What kind of absolution that Hadrian will give to him” he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “He will obliterate his soul… making his cease to exist…”

“W-what?” Italy looked Azrael with disbelief. “He… he will obliterate that dying creature’s soul? That’s… that’s so cruel…”

Azrael turned around so he could look at the countries in their eyes. “Listen, for us… obliterating the Abyssian’s souls is something merciful… if  we let the dying Abyssian dies without us delivering a final blow, their soul will be tortured for eternity without any forgiveness from their master…” he narrowed his eyes. “So, what do you think more cruel; obliteration of a soul or being tortured for eternity?”

“But…”

“Stop!” Azrael raised his hand. “All right, think like this… one of you soldiers is being kept by your enemy… they torture this soldier every day until his mind break and cannot function normally like the others… what will you do stop their pain?”

“… Send them to mental hospital?” Italy was not sure the answer was the right one.

“And put them in pain, misery, nightmare, and broken mind until the day they died come?” Azrael tilted his head to the side. “That’s cruel…”

Russia knew what Azrael was trying to say to them. He asked them to choose the lesser evil of two choices that every human saw as cruel. With a sigh, Russia looked at Azrael and answered without any hesitation in his voice. “I’ll do what Hadrian will do… I’ll put them out of their misery…”

“You are similar…” said America. “You two are psychopaths…”

“America…” Canada whispered in exasperation.

“They aren’t psychopaths…” said Azrael. “Hadrian and Russia had different mind sets from all of you because of what they are… Russia because his bloody past that cannot be comprehended by everyone in this room… from the moment he comes to existence, blood and pain are the only things that he understands…” he crossed his arms. “All of you need to be thankful that he can suppress his dark side and act normal or something bad will happen…”

Russia did not say anything at Azrael’s words. What the icy-blue eyed man said was true, from the moment he came to existence, all he knew was blood and pain, not only from the enemies of his country but from his own people. He still remembered when his own people thought he was a freak because he could not die or because of his unnatural eyes colour and hair. It was painful and sometimes it made him wanted to curl away and disappeared.

“Meanwhile Hadrian… he will do anything to make sure the place that he guards won’t be destroyed…” Azrael said. “He knows if the place he guards is destroyed… many bad things will happen. He will do anything, even it means painting his hands with blood… for Hadrian the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…”

Russia watched his boyfriend raised his sword and then swiftly cut the Abyssian’s head clean from his body. The moment he done that, the body started to dissolve into dust. After the teen had done that he dismissed the sword in his hand and went to where Azrael and Japan were.

“How is he?” Hadrian asked Azrael.

Azrael examined Japan for a moment before looked at Hadrian. “The corruption has started…” he told the teen.

“Is there… is there something that we can do to save Japan?” Britain asked Azrael.

“Fortunately the corruption still in early stage so I can help him…” Azrael told the British before looked at Hadrian. “Hold his hands… I don’t want him hurting himself…”

Hadrian nodded his head and held Japan’s hands so he could not attack Azrael when he tried to save him. After Azrael had sure that Hadrian held Japan’s hands tightly, he took a deep breath and then plunged his right arm into Japan’s chest. This action of course made the countries screamed in surprise and disbelief.

“What… what the hell are you doing, dude?” America yelled at Azrael and went to the man. However, before he could touch the icy-blue eyed man, an oppressive aura made America stopped. When he looked at the man, he saw a pair of glowing icy-blue eyes.

“Touch me and your friend will die…” Azrael told America. “What I’m going to do is dangerous… I need to pull the corruption away from his soul and if I make a little wrong move, your friend’s soul will be destroyed…”

Hadrian tightened his hold when Japan started to trash around. He knew this happened because what the healing that Azrael did in the Japanese’ soul was really hurt and Japan could feel it even though he was in an unconscious state.

“B-but your arm is inside his chest!” America screamed at Azrael. “You’re killing him!”

Britain moved closer to look more closely and what he found made his mind blown in disbelief. It was true Azrael’s arm was inside Japan’s chest but there was no blood. “No, America… Azrael doesn’t hurt or kill Japan… there’s no blood…”

Azrael turned back to his work and ignored whatever that happened behind him. Every second he had in healing Japan from the corruption were precious and he would never waste it. With that in his mind, the icy-blue eyed man searched where the corruption was in Japan’s soul more thoroughly and not long he found it. Without wasting another seconds, Azrael pulled his arm out of Japan’s chest and everyone in the room could see a black bell in Azrael’s hand. That black ball was filled with so much bad feeling that made Russia and some of sensitive countries to move back a little.

Hadrian looked at the black ball in Azrael’s hand and touched it with his fingers. The moment Hadrian’s fingers touched the black ball, it started to vibrate until cracks appeared across it and in merely a minute, the black ball was destroyed into dusts. Of course the moment the black ball had gone; Japan stopped trashing around and went back to a calm unconscious state.

Slowly Azrael stood back to his feet and looked at China. “You can take him home now… the corruption had gone from his soul… he will not become a living doll as the two of us alive…”

After thanking Azrael for healing Japan from being corrupted, China put Japan on his back. Meanwhile China did that, Russia went to Hadrian, who was repairing his scarf position, and gave him a hug. This sudden action caused Hadrian became stiff but only for a second or two before he put his arms Russia’s broad shoulders.

“We need to go back now, Hadrian…” Azrael told the teen. “It will be no good to stay here for I fear the others will come here…”

Hadrian nodded his head and moved one of his arms away from Russia’s shoulders so he could dismiss the barrier that had been surrounding the area. After he done that, the teen continued with using a teleportation that would send everyone back to their homes. In a blink of an eye, the room was empty, as if everything that happened not too long ago had never happened in the first place.

000

In Russia’s mansion after the Russian took Azrael to one of the guest bedroom, he went to find Hadrian. The Russian found the teen in the kitchen, drinking a cup of earl grey tea. He did not go to where the teen was; he decided to observe him from the doorway.

Hadrian sensed someone was observing him and turned to the right, only to find Russia standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face. “… Hey, Ivan…” he greeted the Russian.

Russia went to sit on the chair opposite Hadrian and rested his chin on top of his linked hands. “Are you all right?” he asked the teen.

The teen did not say anything for a moment before with a sigh he told the Russian what was in his mind. “… I’m sorry…” the Russian arched his eyebrow in confusion. “My appearance in your life has made you and your colleagues in danger.”

“Don’t be absurd…” Russia said. “From the Abyssian we know that with you in our lives or not, they will do whatever they want to do us, the countries…” he took Hadrian’s small hands in his larger ones. “So stop blaming yourself… everything isn’t your fault and I will make everyone that thinks differently meets meet Mr. Pipe…”

Hadrian looked down at his small hands that being held by Russia’s large hands. He could feel the warm feeling whenever Russia took his hands into his own. It as if Russia was… he shook his head when that kind of thought appeared in his mind.

Russia knew something Hadrian still could not believe he was in a relationship with Russia. He knew it must be had a connection with his dark past and for the truth Russia did not like it. One day he would make Hadrian realized that he took the teen in this relationship for the long ritual, not only for a year or two; he wanted the teen in his life forever.

With that in his mind, Russia gently pulled Hadrian’s hands towards his face and then softly kissed his knuckles. When he looked up slightly to se Hadrian’s reaction, he was astonished and happy when he saw a small blush on the teen’s cheeks. That was a sign that his boyfriend slowly but surely started to gain his emotions back.

Hadrian could feel his face flushed a little at Russia’s romantic gesture; kissing his knuckles, as if he was something precious to the Russian. Taking a small deep breath, the teen rose from his seat so he could move across the table and gave Russia a gentle kiss on the lips.

Russia was surprised at the gesture but before Hadrian could pull back, he wrapped his arms around the teen’s slim waist and pulled him across the table so he could put him on his laps. When the teen was on his laps, Russia started to kiss him properly and passionately.

Hadrian closed his eyes and let out a small sigh of contentment against Russia’s lips. Once again the warm feeling in his chest became stronger than before and he let it happened for it made him felt… happy… inside. That was something that rarely happened to him after everything he experienced in his past life.

He wished for the warm feeling in his chest never disappeared. He loved it and he would make sure this feeling always in his life…

000

Tbc…

000


	13. Chapter 13

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Next day after Hadrian rescued Japan from the Abyssian with Azrael, the Allies, and the Axis, the said teen was in the library in Russia’s mansion with the Archangel of Death. The two were sitting facing each other with a chessboard between them. They decided to play a game of chess after a meeting with the others not too long ago.

“The seals are starting to break apart…” that was the first words that came from Hadrian’s mouth.

Azrael hummed in agreement and moved one of his pawns. “It’s very worrying that the seals are starting to break apart so fast…” he looked at Hadrian. “As if the low-level Abyssians gain some helps…”

Hadrian rested his chin on his right fist, observing the board for a moment before moved his rook. “Everyone is worried that even will happen again… in the past when that event happened, many innocents from the angels’ side and the mortal’s side died…”

It was true; he still remembered the day everyone in Heaven called as Black Ostara or Black Easter happened. That time, the Abyssians and their master successfully escaped the Abyss, thanked to the humans that worshipped them as deities. The result of it was many innocents from the angels’ side and the mortals’ side died, along with nearly destroying the half of USA at that time.

“I really hate it when the Abyssians escape the Abyss…” Azrael moved his knight. “Many of our sisters and brothers died because of them… I don’t want that event happens again…”

Hadrian did not say anything at Azrael’s words; he moved his knight and took one of Azrael’s pawns. He understood why Michael and everyone in Heaven did not want the seals in the Abyss broke apart. The reason was they did not want the same bloody scene to happen again and for the truth Hadrian too did not want to see that again.

Maybe he did not show it, but he was traumatized with the blood and the dead bodies of his siblings that had fought the Abyssians and their master.

“… Do you think what Gabriel said in the meeting is a good idea or not?” Azrael asked the teen across him.

Hadrian turned his gaze from the board to Azrael after the Archangel asked that question. “You mean about letting the humans know about supernatural side?” he tilted his head slightly. “… In theory it’s a good idea, but in practice I don’t think so…”

“How so, Hadrian?” Azrael clasped his hands together and looked straight into Hadrian’s red eyes.

“Humans are unpredictable… we don’t know what they will do if they found out there are another living beings out there beside them…” Hadrian looked towards the window to gaze at the snow outside. “… Remember when they find out about our Father’s creations that are called wizards and witches?”

Azrael flinched at Hadrian’s question. Of course who had ever forgotten the tragedy that happened to their Father’s creations called wizards and witches. When the mundane found out about them, they started to accuse them as demon worshippers and burned them along with everyone that helped them to ashes. To make sure the tragedy never happened again, Raziel created safe havens that far away from the mundane for them, and only the governments’ high ranks that knew about their existences.

“Yeah… you’re right… humans aren’t going to accept them…” he mumbled lowly under his breath before changed the conversation. “What will you do tomorrow?” he asked the teen.

Hadrian shrugged his shoulders, telling the Archangel that he did not have any plan tomorrow.

“Why don’t you and Russia go on a date?” Azrael smirked at Hadrian’s surprised look that appeared only for a second. “You and Russia had only one date, right? So why don’t you take him on a date tomorrow?”

Hadrian looked to the ceiling above him. It was true that he and Russia had only one date before their works made they could not have any after that. So with him did not have anything to do tomorrow, he hoped he could ask the Russian to go on a date with him.

“… That’s a very good idea…”

000

However, the next day Hadrian could not do the plan he had created yesterday. The reason was Russia needed to go to the meeting that had being carried out in Japan. Even without him asking, Hadrian knew the reason why there was a meeting in Japan. It must be had a connection with what happened to Japan a week ago.

To spend some times until Russia came back from the meeting with the other countries, Hadrian decided to draw the scenery outside the mansion into his sketchbook. Of course because of the scenery outside the mansion was only snow, Hadrian decided to put some of his memories into it. He then drew the image when he and Russia had snow fight in the garden.

After he finished drawing that memory in his sketchbook, he flipped into a new page to draw another memory and now it was a memory of Russia when he let an honest smile to appear on his face. Whenever he recalled this particular memory, his chest felt warm as if he was… happy…

His mussing was interrupted by his cell phone that suddenly started ringing. With a slight frown on his face, the teen took his cell phone from the coffee table and looked at the screen, only to find it was Russia. Intrigued with a reason why Russia decided to call him in the middle of the meeting, Hadrian pushed the green button and waited for Russia to greet him first.

 _“Privyet, Dorogoy,”_ the deep voice of Russia could be heard by Hadrian’s ear.

“Hello to you too, Ivan…” he greeted the Russian with a small smile on his face. “Is there a reason you call me in the middle of your meeting?”

 _“Could you come here, Dorogoy?”_ Russia asked Hadrian.

The teen blinked when he heard the question. It looked like the countries wanted to talk about what happened to Japan and what kind of creature their enemies really were. “Is this about what happened to Japan two days ago?” he asked the Russian.

 _“Da, Dorogoy… we want to talk about what happened to Japan two days ago…”_ Russia told Hadrian.

“I see…” Hadrian whispered at the explanation. “I’ll be there as soon as possible…”

 _“Spasibo, Dorogoy…”_ that was the last words Russia said to the teen before he closed the connection.

With a small sigh Hadrian put down his sketchbook on the coffee table and went to his bedroom so he could prepare himself. First he put on a black waistcoat followed with a high collared black overcoat with red trimmings. After he had made sure the clothes did not have wrinkles on it, he put on black gloves and wrapped his long red scarf around his neck.

After he was prepared, Hadrian closed his eyes and started to search Russia’s life force so he could teleport to where he was right now. Right after he found the Russian’s life force, Hadrian teleported himself to where his boyfriend was at this moment.

Of course his sudden appearance made his boyfriend jumped slightly in surprise and that made a small smile to appear on Hadrian’s face.

“Hello, Ivan…” he greeted the Russian.

000

Russia sighed inwardly when he walked towards the meeting room where the other countries were. He knew the reason why there was in a meeting in Japan right now was because the Japanese wanted to find some clues about the creatures that had captured him and tried to corrupt him.

For the truth Russia did not want to come to this meeting for he knew in this meeting everyone would realize that his boyfriend was not a human but a celestial being. Of course he knew he too could not be selfish for these Abyssians were everyone’s problem. This was one fact that made him disliked his position as a personification of a country; he sometimes needed to put his own people above his own boyfriend.

Well, of course if someone from his government tried to say something towards Hadrian, the teen would do something ‘horrible’ to them. Because he was not a human but a celestial being, no one in this world had the rights to command his boyfriend to do something. The only people who could do that were his Father who was God, his older siblings who were the Archangels, and Russia himself. Well, of course as long the commands did not clash with his ideals.

In the meeting room Russia took a seat beside Canada and looked towards Japan, who was still looking a little weak after the ordeal that had happened to him. The Japanese caught his gaze before gave him a slight bow, a sign of gratitude for what he and the others had done for him two days ago.

“Thank you for coming today,” Japan told everyone in the room. “The reason why I invite you here is to discus about what happened to me two days ago…” he closed his eyes. “Two days ago I was kidnapped by two people, at first I thought they were normal… but soon I realized they weren’t normal but something else. Something that… I’ve never seen before in my entire life as a country…”

“But at least they had gone, Japan, and you’re safe from them…” said America to the Japanese.

Japan shook his head. “When I was on the bed, trying to recuperate after what had happened to me two days ago… I realized about a fact that those two were not only the Abyssians would come to kidnap the countries and tried to corrupt them…” he explained.

China looked at Japan. “That means another Abyssians will appear to kidnap the others so they can be corrupted, aru…” the older Asian country told the others. “We really need to find out what these Abyssian really are and why they want to corrupt us, the personifications…”

Britain looked at Russia. He knew the Russian did not want his boyfriend involved in this problem, but with a fact the teen was only their only information source about these creatures, the Russian needed to let Hadrian involved in this problem.

“Russia, I know you don’t want your boyfriend becomes involve in our problem…” the Russian looked at him with narrowed eyes. “However, he is the only information source for us about those creatures… you need to call him…”

Russia still glaring at Britain for telling him to let his boyfriend became involved into their problem with these creatures. However he too knew the Britain was right; Hadrian was the only information source for them about these creatures.

He stood up from his chair and went out the meeting room so he could call Hadrian. He waited for a minute and when Hadrian picked up his cell phone, the Russian greeted him. “Privyet, Dorogoy…” he let his voice filled with happiness.

_“Hello to you too, Ivan… is there a reason why you call me in the middle of your meeting?”_

“Could you come here, Dorogoy?” Russia asked the teen.

Hadrian did not say anything for a moment after he asked that question. Not long he heard the teen’s voice again, _“Is this about what happened to Japan two days ago?”_

“Da, Dorogoy…” he closed his eyes. “We want to talk about what happened to Japan two days ago…”

 _“… I’ll be there as soon as possible…”_ after Hadrian said those words, he closed the connection.

Russia looked at the phone for a moment before put it back inside his coat. He decided to wait for Hadrian’s arrival outside the meeting room. Because he was too engrossed in waiting, he did not hear the sound of flapping wings until it was too late.

“Hello, Ivan…” Russia jumped slightly in surprise and looked to the right side, only to find Hadrian standing there with his usual attires.

A smile appeared across Russia’s face when he saw Hadrian. Gently he pulled the teen into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips. After giving Hadrian a light kiss, he pulled away to look at his boyfriend’s face and brushed the back of his fingers across the teen’s cheek.

“You need my help about what happened to Japan?” Hadrian asked the Russian with his head tilted to the side a little.

“For the truth I don’t want to involve you with your problem, Hadrian…” Russia told the teen. “You already have a lot in your shoulders…”  he pulled Hadrian into his arms once more. “However, the other reason why I don’t want you to be involved is because I don’t want the other countries try to gain your attention… your mine, not them…”

Hadrian blinked at Russia’s possessive words but did not move away from the Russian. He knew if another person heard Russia’s possessive words, they would already run away like some headless chickens but because it was Hadrian who became the target of Russia’s possessive nature, he accepted it for he never had someone feeling possessive towards him.

“Ivan, I don’t care about them…” Hadrian told the Russian. “I only care about you, no one else. Not only that, I too don’t like any attentions that not from you. I prefer isolation than their attentions…” he wrapped his arms around Russia’s waist. “However, I still need to help them regarding the Abyssians.”

Russia took a deep breath to calm down, after he had done that, he pulled Hadrian towards where the meeting was being held. Inside the room, Russia caught everyone turned their attention towards Hadrian and that alerted his instinct to protect the teen. Hastily he pulled Hadrian towards his chair where the teen sat across his laps. The Russian did this so not only he could hold and protect Hadrian, he too could watch the other countries that maybe wanted to do something towards Hadrian.

Hadrian looked at Russia with fondness in his red eyes when he realized the reason Russia made him sat across his laps. With a small shake of his head, Hadrian looked at the other countries. “… Russia told me that all of you want to ask me something about the Abyssians…” he put his hands on top of Russia’s large hands.

Japan nodded. “What Russia-san said was right, Hadrian-san…” he looked at the others. “We want to know what kind of creatures the Abyssians really are and the reason why they want to corrupt the personifications…”

Hadrian became silent at Japan’s words. “All right... I’ll tell you what I know about them…” he leaned back against Russia. “Abyssians are the race that born from humans’ souls that so corrupted that they cannot be saved.”

Italy looked at Hadrian. “Does that mean they’re demons?” he asked the teen.

Hadrian shook his head. “They’re different from demons… demons are considered unclean spirits, fallen angels, or spirits of unknown type which may cause demonic possessions…” he explained to Italy. “Demons that born from the Fallen Angels have one work, which is to torture humans’ souls until their sins are gone so they can be sent to Eden… they live in Hell…” he tilted his head to the side. “However, an Abyssian live in a place that is known as an Abyss, a place for the humans’ souls that will never go to Eden and a prison for the entity that is known as the First Evil…”

“First Evil?” Germany asked Hadrian.

Hadrian looked at the ceiling and started to think how to explain what the First Evil was. “It’s a primordial entity that has the same level with God in a term of power…” he crossed his arms. “It has another name and that is the Darkness…”

“T-The Darkness, aru?” China looked slightly uneasy at Hadrian’s explanation.

“In the beginning of time before God created angels, the humans, and everything that we know today, there was a destructive force that was known as the Darkness. Fear for its destructive power, God created the Archangels to help Him defeat the Darkness. It was a very terrible war…” Hadrian looked at everyone in the room. “But thankfully God and the Archangels succeed in defeating the Darkness and locked it away so it could not harm. To make sure no one could release the Darkness from its prison, God broke the clues how to break the seals of the Abyss…”

“If God had destroyed the clues how to release the seals, then why those creatures could appear in the human world?” asked Germany.

“Because the Darkness has awakened from its sleep and sent some of the low-level Abyssians to the human world to find a way to break the seals…” he closed his eyes.

“If the Darkness is really dangerous, then why God didn’t destroy it so it wouldn’t hurt His creations?” asked Britain to Hadrian.

“… I told you it has the same power level with God… that means it beyond destruction as it is truly immortal like God… there is no weapon or force of nature can kill it…” Hadrian closed his eyes. He knew his explanation about the Darkness had made everyone in the meeting room scared but he needed to tell them the truth.

Italy looked at Hadrian with a slight fear in his eyes. “Is that means we cannot do anything when the Darkness escapes its prison?” the Italian asked the teen.

Hadrian looked at Italy. “All of you cannot do anything if the Darkness comes, but my siblings and I can fight it when the time is coming…” he explained. “All you need to do is making sure your people safe from the Abyssians…”

Those words did not sit well with Russia. He tightened his arms around Hadrian’s waist, catching the teen’s attention so he turned slightly to look at the Russian. The man looked down at his boyfriend, only to find he was looking at him with confusion in his red eyes.

“Are you all right?” Hadrian asked Russia.

“I don’t like it that you need to go facing the Darkness if it escaped the Abyss…” Russia said to the teen. “Why we cannot help you, Hadrian? Don’t you trust me and the others?”

Hadrian looked into Russia’s violet eyes. “… Ivan… the reason why I don’t want you and the others facing the Darkness is because it will kill all of you easily…” he crossed his arms. “It’s true that you, the personifications, are strong individuals, but the Darkness is one of the Primordial beings… you cannot touch it…” he touched Russia’s shoulders. “I don’t try to belittle you and the others… but I know the reality of our situations… the Darkness is off limit but you can fight the Abyssians without any hitches…”

Russia knew Hadrian did not try to belittle him and the others when telling them they could not help him and his siblings in fighting against the Darkness, but still… to know he could not be there to fight side by side with Hadrian against the Darkness made Russia wanted to lash out in anger.

 ** _“Russia… there will be a day where you cannot stay beside Hadrian to hold his hands…_** **”** those were Azrael’s words to him after they rescued Japan two days ago. **_“I know you want to always be there for him, but there will be a day where you can only watch when he does his duty…”_**

Russia closed his eyes and tugged Hadrian closer towards him so he could kiss the teen’s forehead. “I know…” he whispered softly against his forehead. “But that still makes me feel useless… I cannot stand side by side with you against that thing…”

Hadrian put his hands on Russia’s cheeks. “You’re not useless, Ivan…” he whispered to the Russian. “You will be very important when the time of fighting against the Darkness comes…” Russia looked at Hadrian when he heard those words. “Your presence will be my anchor when I’m fighting against the Darkness with my siblings… you will be very important, Ivan… so please don’t start to think you are useless for me…”

Russia smiled at Hadrian’s explanation. He was happy to hear that his mere presence would be very important for Hadrian when he fought against the Darkness. If he could not help him fought the entity, then at least he could be the teen’s anchor when he fought the entity alone.

“All right, now all of us know about the danger that these Abyssians will bring…” Britain told everyone in the room. “What we should do now?” he asked them.

“Ve, I think we need to inform our boss about this…” when Italy said those words, Hadrian raised his hand, making the Italian looked at him. “Yes, Hadrian?”

“Let me tell all of you a secret… your governments know about the supernatural world and keep it from you, the personifications of country, and their people…” Hadrian informed them emotionlessly.

“You wanted to tell us that our governments already knew about all of these before us?” France looked at Hadrian with surprise on his face.

“Yes…” Hadrian tilted his head to the side. “… Your governments know about me and my siblings after the ‘tragedy’ that nearly happened in USA ten years ago…” he leaned against Russia.

“W-what happened to my country ten years ago? And why I don’t have any memories about it?” America asked Hadrian with confusion.

“… Do you think this is the first time the Abyssians come to the human world?” when every countries nodded their heads, Hadrian answered bluntly, “Wrong. The Abyssians had come to the human world ten years ago and nearly created a nearly apocalypse-scale incident in America’s homeland…” he explained. “If not for my siblings, America, you will lose half of your homeland because of their attacks that time.”

“You want to tell us that the Abyssian had come to the human world ten years ago and nearly destroyed America’s homeland?” Britain looked at Hadrian with wide eyes. “Then how… how America and the people, including us, around the world don’t have any memories about that tragedy?”

Hadrian crossed his arms. “Because of the Erasers…” he told them.

“Erasers?” Italy looked at Hadrian with confusion.

“… Erasers are the people who have the power to manipulate memories of any living beings, including the personifications of the country,” explained Hadrian. “Their job is to make sure no one in the human world, except the ones who have made vows with the agency, to never remember anything about the supernatural world…”

“You want to tell me… some of your people have manipulated our memories so we don’t remember anything that happened in USA ten years ago?” Britain asked Hadrian, who nodded in acknowledgment. “Why? Why do you do that?”

“Why?” Hadrian looked at Britain as if he was a fool. “Tell me, Britain… what will happen if all the humans, not only the high ranks in your governments, know about the supernatural world? What will they do if that happened?” he tilted his head.

It was Germany who answered Hadrian’s question, “Genocide…” he looked at the red-eyed teen. “The event that is known as the Witch Trial will happen again if all of the humans know about the supernatural beings…”

“Thank you for your answer, Germany…” Hadrian looked at Britain. “… Humans, even though they learned to be nice to the others, still have what we call the fear of the unknown…” he crossed his arms. “… That particular fear is the most deadliest fear that human ever have for… they will do anything and everything to eliminate or even to enslave anything that they don’t know about…” he looked at Britain straight in his green eyes. “Tell me, Britain, what will the humans do if they find out about the personifications’ existences?”

America, even though he was the youngest country with Canada, in the room, knew the answer of Hadrian’s question. “… They will try to find out how we exist and why we can be immortal…” answered America. “… They will try to capture everyone to find out all about that makes us, the personifications of country…”

Hadrian looked at America. “Oh, your quite smart, America…” the American scowled at Hadrian’s slightly mocking tone. “What America said was true… if the humans knew about the personifications of country; they will try to find out all about that makes you, the personifications… maybe they too will try to find out the way to become immortal with experimenting on you…”

Italy whimpered in fear and hugged Germany. He knew Hadrian said those words were not to scared them off, but to tell them what would happen to the supernatural world if they humans, except the high ranks in their governments, knew about them.

“But…” Canada decided to ask a question. “Don’t you feel fear that with the high-ranks in our governments knows about the supernatural world, they will try to create some kind of agency to experiment on them?”

Hadrian gave Canada a cold smile. “Let me tell you a secret, Canada… two years after the ‘tragedy’ in the USA, my Father and my siblings decide to create an agency in the human world to protect the two worlds, supernatural and human…” he explained. “Of course we too push the high-ranks in your governments to make unbreakable vows with us… we will never try to manipulate or control the human governments as long they not create some kind of agency to experiment on the supernatural creatures…”

“What will the agency of yours will do if some of the high-ranks decide to create some kind of agency regarding the supernatural world?” asked Japan.

“… Me and my siblings aren’t humans in the first place and that means humans’ laws don’t apply on us… if they decided to break the vows and built an agency that would capture and experiment on the supernatural creatures…” he tilted his head to the side a little. “The vow breakers will disappear from the face of the earth for eternity…”

“You mean… you kill them?” Canada asked Hadrian.

“… To make sure the balance stay, we will do whatever necessary, Canada…” Hadrian gave Canada a ‘blank’ smile. “… Because the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…” he closed his eyes. “That means we will sacrifice a few souls to make sure a lot of souls continue to survive…”

“… T-that’s cold…” said France to Hadrian.

Hadrian shrugged his shoulders. “We don’t care if everyone thinks we’re cold for thinking like that… as long as all God’s creations are safe, then so be it…” he looked at the countries. “Now, if you want to ask your bosses about our agency and the supernatural world, you can… with your status as Gaia’s children, you have the right to know about that…”

Italy tilted his head to the side. “Gaia’s children?” he asked Hadrian.

“... Gaia, she is the personification of the Earth or the Goddess of the Earth or Mother Earth, your pick…” he tilted his head to the side. “In short, she is the one who has created all the personifications of country... that means she is your Mother…”

“W-we have a Mother?” Canada looked at Hadrian.

“Yes…” Hadrian said bluntly. “Of course when she created all of you, she asked my Father, who is God…” he then looked around. “If we don’t anything to be said again, then I think the meeting is over…”

Right after Hadrian said those words; Russia took Hadrian into his arms and carried him out the meeting room in bridal-style.

000

Meanwhile in Heaven, Azrael was looking at the starry night sky with a slight fondness on his face. But not too long his star gazing activity was interrupted with the sudden appearance of his older brother, Michael.

“What is it, Michael?” Azrael looked at the Commander of Heavenly Army.

With a sigh Michael sat on the ground next to Azrael. “… I have some news for Hadrian…” he looked at his younger brother. “I want you to deliver it for me.”

“Why don’t you tell him when he comes to the next meeting?” Azrael asked the older Archangel.

“… This news will make him lash out in anger…” Michael closed his eyes. “I don’t want Hadrian in anger destroy a large part of Heaven…”

Now Azrael was confused. He knew Hadrian was a calm person because of his numbness towards his own emotions, so to hear that he would lash out if he heard the news from Michael, it must be something serious.

“What is the news?” he asked Michael.

Michael brushed his face in exasperation. “… My garrison found out that the Abyssians had decided to go to the Britain Wizarding world…”

“… Shit…” Azrael cursed when he heard the news. He knew that particular news would make Hadrian lashed out in anger. There were only two things that could break Hadrian’s self-control; first if someone hurt his loved one, and last was Britain magical world.

“I’m too old for this shit…” mumbled Michael.

000

Hadrian stiffened when a crack suddenly appeared across his cup of tea. He stopped his reading to look at the crack with a slight forbidding in his heart. He did not why the crack suddenly appeared, but he had a feeling something that he did not like would happen and it would change not only him, but his boyfriend and colleagues too.

“Dorogoy…” Russia called Hadrian when he saw the teen had became silent. “Are you all right, Hadrian?”

Hadrian did not say anything at Russia’s question; he only moved closer to the Russian and wrapped his arms around the Russian’s waist. Until today he was always felt astonishment with how different their frames with each other, Russia was tall and big, not because of he was fat like America and the other countries thought, but because he was the biggest county in the world. Whenever he hugged Russia or Russia hugged him, Hadrian did not sense any fat in the Russian’s body, all he could sense from his boyfriend was strong and hard muscles. So that was why he always laughed inwardly when that stupid America called his boyfriend was fat when in truth he had a nice and strong body.

“… I’m all right, Ivan…” Hadrian mumbled into Russia’s sweater.

Russia looked down at Hadrian’s black hair before turned his attention to the teen’s cup of tea. He blinked when he found a crack on it and realized it must be the reason why Hadrian became silent. Some people still believed that a sudden crack across a glass was a symbol of something bad would happen, and with who Hadrian was, he knew it must be true.

With that in his mind, Hadrian tugged the teen closer and gently wrapped his arms around him, engulfing the teen in his big frame as a way to protect him from bad things. He then kissed the top of Hadrian’s head and buried his nose in the teen’s hair, he could smell vanilla that he knew coming from Hadrian’s shampoo.

He did not know if the myth about a crack in a glass was a bad omen was true or not, but all he knew he would make sure to protect the precious thing in his arms and would fight against everyone or everything that wanted to take him away from his side.

He would make sure of it.

000

Tbc…

000


	14. Chapter 14

_I… I cannot breathe…_

_Where… where am I?_

_Help… I… I don’t like this place…_

_Metallic… blood… my blood?_

_HURT!_

_STOP!_

_DON’T HURT ME!_

_PLEASE!_

_NO!_

_KEEP THEM AWAY!_

_HELP!_

_HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!_

_IVAN!!_

000

Russia sighed at the paperwork in his hands. He knew he needed to finish all the paperwork immediately but he could not help but started to think that he had neglected his boyfriend. Of course Hadrian would not say anything and continued to support him. But deep inside Russia knew Hadrian felt neglected even though he showed the Russian that he understood how hard his work as the personification of a country was.

‘Hmm…’ he looked at the clock and found it was still 08:00 AM. ‘… Maybe I can take Hadrian on a date later…’ yeah, that was a good idea. He could take Hadrian on a date later in the evening.

However, his musings were interrupted by the sudden screaming of terror and pain that came from outside his office. Abruptly Russia stood up from his chair and ran out the office towards Hadrian’s bedroom. When he was near the door, he could hear the screaming became louder and full with terror that made Russia’s heart twisted in pain. Without thinking twice, Russia opened the door and dashed towards the bed where his boyfriend was sleeping.

“Hadrian…” he gently caught Hadrian’s wrists. He knew at this moment his boyfriend was having a night terror. “Dorogoy… Dorogoy… it’s me…”

“NO! PLEASE! PLEASE!” even though Hadrian’s eyes were open, his mind was not in the present but in whatever hellish memories he had. So he did not realize that it was Russia who was holding his wrists, not whoever his tormentors were.

The Russian knew he needed to do something to make Hadrian snapped away from his hellish memories for he feared if this continued, the teen would hurt himself. With that in his mind, Russia pulled Hadrian to him and hugged him tightly. When he did this, Hadrian became more frantic and started to not only punching his back, he too bit his upper right arm, but still Russia did not let the teen go from his arms.

Gently Russia moved so Hadrian would lie on his back and he was on top of the teen, still with his arms wrapped around the teen’s small and lithe body. In that position Russia started to whisper softly in Russian, he hoped with him speaking in Russian, it would snap his boyfriend from his hellish memories.

“Tishe, Malen’kiy, vse v poryadke (Hush, little one, everything is all right)…” he tightened his arms around Hadrian. “Oni ne mogut bol’she navredit’ vam… Ya zdes’ s toboy, dorogaya (They cannot hurt you anymore, I’m here with you, sweetheart)…”

He continued to whisper those words until he sensed a pair of slim arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. He did not move or dislodge his boyfriend’s arms even they became too tight. The Russian knew at this moment Hadrian was trying to anchor himself into the real world through him.

“Sorry…” Hadrian whispered in a raspy voice. “… Didn’t mean to disturb you…”

Russia did not say anything, he only continued to hug Hadrian’s shivering form. He knew his boyfriend still affected by whatever his hellish memories were, so he let his presence calmed the teen down. With a sigh Russia stood up from the bed and then picked Hadrian before went out the bedroom.

“I-Ivan?” Hadrian was surprised when Russia carried him out the bedroom. “Could you… could you please put me down?”

“Nyet (no),” was Russia’s short answer. “Dorogoy still needs to be pampered after whatever his nightmare was…” when he went to the office for there was a fireplace, he spotted a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate and large blanket on the floor next to the door of his office.

Russia knew the moment he spotted those things that Azrael was awakened by Hadrian’s screaming and decided to help Russia in calming the teen down. With a silent thank you to the icy blue-eyed man, Russia opened the door to his office and then gently put Hadrian on the floor right in front of the fireplace, after that he took the hot chocolates and the blanket inside the room.

“Here, drink this, Hadrian…” Russia gave one of the hot chocolates to Hadrian. “It will warm you up…” he smiled gently at his boyfriend.

Hadrian looked at the mug in front of him before with a nod he took it into his shivering hands. The nightmare that he had really had made him a mess and he did not like it one bit. With a sigh he took a sip of the hot chocolate and could feel it started to calm him down.

The teen blinked when two feet came into his line of sight and looked up, only to find Russia sitting right behind him. He blinked once more when Russia wrapped a big blanket around their bodies so it would warm them up.

“Good, da?” Russia wrapped his arms around Hadrian’s waist and tugged him back so he would be closer to Russia.

Hadrian nodded. “… Thank you…” he whispered softly. “You really don’t need to do this you know?”

Russia brushed his cheek on Hadrian’s silky black hair. “… I want to do it, Dorogoy…” he told Hadrian. “You were having some kind of nightmare and it hurt you, so I need to do something about it…”

The teen closed his eyes and took another sip. “… Don’t you have some works that you need to do at this moment?” he asked the Russian.

“Da…” he gave Hadrian a closed-eyes smile. “But Moya Kroshka at this moment is more important than some stupid paperwork…” he told him childishly.

“Ivan…”

“Hadrian~” he countered happily.

The teen knew when Russia had something in his mind, no one could make him changed it, not even Hadrian himself. With a  sigh the teen let the Russia did whatever he wanted to do, but even though he had said that to himself, Hadrian still felt guilty for taking Russia away from his work as a country.

“Become one with Mother Russia, da?” Russia whispered right into Hadrian’s ear, making the said teen to jump slightly in surprise.

“W-What do you mean by that, Ivan?” Hadrian did not understand why Russia asked him that kind of question. He knew the reason why Russia called himself Mother Russia when he was a male because nearly everyone in his country called him ‘Mother Russia’. However Hadrian still did not understand the meaning of ‘Become One with Mother Russia’ that sometimes Russia liked to utter or said to him.

Russia looked at the confused face of his boyfriend and found how cute he was when looking like that. With that in his mind Russia started to smother the teen with kisses. He chuckled lowly at the protest that came from Hadrian when he did that, but that did not make the Russian stopped, he continued to do it for he knew it would take Hadrian away from his hellish memories.

000

Meanwhile in the kitchen, we could find Azrael was sitting on one of the dining chairs with a slight frown on his face. He knew what kind of memories that Hadrian experienced when sleeping and made him to have some kind of night terrors.

For the truth Azrael knew why Hadrian did not want to have anything with ‘that world’ after everything that happened to him and his friends in his former home reality. Even though in this reality the things that he had experienced would never happen, the mental scars from those events would never disappear from Hadrian’s mind. Oh, it would heal like any other wounds, but that kind of wound would never disappear and continued to be inside the teen’s mind.

The sound of footsteps made Azrael to look up from his mug, only to find Russia was standing in the doorway. With a nod to the Russian, he beckoned his brother’s boyfriend to come and have a drink with him. The Archangel watched the Russian went to the chair across him and sat down on it.

“… Spasibo for giving us hot chocolates and a blanket…” Russia thanked Azrael while pouring vodka into his glass.

Azrael waved his hand. “Don’t mention it… I was just in the right time and in the right place…” he told the Russian.

Russia took a sip of his vodka before looked at Azrael. “May I ask you something?” he asked the Archangel.

Azrael arched his eyebrow. “Yes, you may…” he smiled at the Russian.

Russia looked at the glass in his hands before back to Azrael. “You and Hadrian… you two are angels?” he asked the icy blue-eyed man.

A wide smile appeared across Azrael’s face at Russia’s words. “It looks like you’re the first country that realizes Hadrian and I aren’t normal…” he tilted his head to the side. “I have a bet with Gabriel that it will be Britain the one who knows the truth first, but it looks like I lose…”

“So it’s true?” Russia asked the Archangel.

“Yes, I’m one of the four; I’m Azrael, the Archangel of Death…” he smiled at Russia. “The others that you had met back then were Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael…”

Russia licked his lips. “Hadrian?” he asked Azrael. “Is he an angel too?”

Azrael brushed his finger across the tip of his glass. “Hadrian… he isn’t an angel like us, who was born from our Father’s grace…” he tilted his head to the side. “Hadrian… he is a Saint, an angel that was born from pure human’s soul... something that rarely to happen, you know…”

“Is that has any connection with his past?” asked Russia.

“Yes…” Azrael leaned against his chair. “Yes, that has a connection with his past.”

Russia nodded at the information before he finished his vodka so he could go back to Hadrian. However, before he could go back to his office to not only finishing his paperwork, but to look over his sleeping boyfriend, Russia turned to look at Azrael one more time.

“Spasibo,” Azrael arched his eyebrow in confusion and Russia continued to explain, “… Spasibo for rescuing him back then…” after he said those words, Russia walked back to his office, leaving Azrael alone in the kitchen.

Another smile appeared across Azrael’s face and he took another sip of his vodka. “You’re welcome, Russia…” he said to the silent kitchen.

000

Meanwhile in a cabin in the forest in a country called Canada, we could see the personification of said country was sitting in front of the fireplace with a small bouquet of Gardenia in his hands. The flowers were a gift from Azrael and the man informed Canada that these flowers would never wither for they were planted in the soil of Celestial plane.

“He’s really different, Kuma…” Canada told his little polar bear. “… He is like Hadrian, can see me from the first time we met…”

“You like him, Matthew?” asked Kumajiro.

His cheeks flushed red when he hugged the Gardenias close to his chest. “I don’t know… but I don’t dislike his approach…” he told the polar bear. “I can see he honestly interest in me…”

“The icy blue-eyed angel is interested in you…” the polar bear told Canada. “I can see it, Matthew. He likes you…”

Canada looked at his polar bear and took him in his arms. “You want to tell me that… he likes me like Russia likes Hadrian?” he asked the bear.

“Yup!” chirped Kumajiro happily.

Canada did not know what to say at Kumajiro’s explanation about Azrael’s true intention towards him. At one side he loved the attention that the man gave it to him, but at the other side, he did not know if the man would stay like that forever or would forget him like the others. He really did not want that to happen. He really did not want to go back to the silent and loneliness.

The Canadian was snapped out from his musings when he heard Kumajiro growled lowly as if telling him someone who was uninvited was near his house. Oh, he really hoped that uninvited guest was not one of the Abyssians, he did not know if he could fight those creatures or not.

“Kuma… be careful…” Canada put the Gardenias on the floor and stood up so he could take his hockey stick in the corner of the room. Of course while waiting for the Abyssian, Canada touched the silver bracelet around his right wrist, which was Azrael’s gift for him.

And not long the door was blasted open and shadows flooded everything in darkness.

000

Hadrian looked up from his sketchbook when he heard the sound of shoes near the living room, only to find Russia standing in the doorway with a slight anxious expression on his face. This of course made Hadrian put down the sketchbook and went to the Russian to see what he wanted.

“Ivan?” Hadrian tilted his head to the side a little. “Is there something that you want from me?”

Russia scratched the back of his head nervously. “Can we… can we go on a date today?” he asked the teen.

Hadrian blinked at the request before looked at the clock on the table and found it was 17:00 PM. “… You want to take me on a date now?” he asked the Russian. “Don’t you have some works to do?”

Russia shook his head. “I can finish all of them after I take you on a date, Hadrian…” he told the teen.

Hadrian frowned at Russia’s answer. “Ivan, I don’t think that is—“ whatever he wanted to say was stopped when Russia cupped his cheeks on his big hands. “Ivan?”

Russia looked into Hadrian’s red eyes. “Please stop sacrificing yourself, Dorogoy…” Hadrian blinked when he heard those words. “I know you feel neglected because of my works, but you shove that feeling into the deep corner of your heart to make sure I can work peacefully…” he rested his forehead against Hadrian’s. “You’re too kind…”

The teen looked at Russia’s violet eyes. “You don’t like that?” he asked the Russian.

Russia shook his head. “I love your kindness for that is what made me wanted to know you that day…” he wrapped his arms around Hadrian’s slim shoulders. “However, I fear that your kindness will be your downfall in the future…”

Without asking any question Hadrian knew why Russia said those words. The Russian knew the reason why Hadrian has those scars on his neck and it was because he was too nice to the others. He gave everything that he had to make sure the others safe and happy, but in the end they stabbed him in the back.

“… It already happened in the past…” Hadrian touched his scarred neck. “I already experienced firsthand what happened if we let others saw our heart…” he looked at his boyfriend. “But you’re different, Ivan… you will never hurt me like that…”

Russia blinked with astonishment at the trust that Hadrian put on him. “Did you forget what I have done to you back then when I was drunk, Dorogoy?” he asked Hadrian with pain-filled eyes. “I had beaten you my trust faucet pipe because I thought…”

“Because you thought I was the one who had killed Anastasia and the Romanovs… Hadrian finished Russia’s words. “I don’t hate you for that… you were drunk at that time, so it was not strange if you started to see something that was not there.”

Russia tightened his arms around Hadrian’s slim shoulders. “You’re too kind, Hadrian…” he whispered into Hadrian’s black hair.

Hadrian sighed and wrapped his arms around Russia’s waist. “Stop thinking about what had happened… that was not your fault and I didn’t hate you for that…” he grasped the back of Russia’s coat tightly. “So, you want to take me on a date now?”

Russia nodded. “Da…”

The teen gently pushed the Russian. “Then I need to prepare myself…” after he said those words, Hadrian went to his bedroom to prepare himself for the date with Russia.

Russia looked down at Hadrian and swiftly placed a soft kiss on the teen’s lips before he went to his bedroom. After the Russian had gone, Hadrian touched the place where Russia had kissed him and smiled a little. With a sigh, he then went to the second floor where his bedroom was, he needed to be prepared right now.

000

Azrael looked up from the book he was reading only to find Russia walking into the living room, wearing clothes that he rarely saw on the Russian. Right now the Russian wore clothes that consist of a dark brown turtleneck, a dark blue suit jacket, dark blue trousers, black dress shoes, and black gloves. Of course the one that not changed was the tan scarf around his neck.

“You want to go on a date with Hadrian now?” asked Azrael.

Russia stopped fixing his suit jacket to look at Azrael and nodded. “Da, I’m going to go on a date with Hadrian today…” he told the Archangel.

“Don’t you have some works to do?” he tilted his head to the side a little.

Russia took the chair across Azrael. “I can finish the works after I take Hadrian on a date today…” he told the Archangel. “I’ve neglected him…” he looked at his hands.

Azrael shook his head. “Hadrian knows you have a lot of work to do as the personification of Russia…” he told the Russian. “As long you can talk with him or shower him affections, even only for a while, he knows you don’t neglect him…”

Russia looked at Azrael. “Hadrian is too nice, da?” he tilted his head to the side.

A smile appeared across Azrael’s face at Russia’s words. “Yes, he is too nice…” it was true, even though Hadrian had been traumatized and scared by ‘THOSE PEOPLE’, he still cared even though he did not show it on his face. That fact made him and the others cursed Fate for making Hadrian could never become evil in every existence.

“Azrael…” the Archangel looked at Russia. “Had… Had Hadrian ever killed someone before?”

Azrael became silent. “Yes, he had killed a lot but not because of revenge or whatsoever…” he explained to Russia. “He killed because it was his duty to protect Eden… he needs to make sure no abominations can come inside and corrupt the souls there…”

Whatever Russia wanted to ask next was stopped when the two heard the sound of footsteps. They looked to the right and found Hadrian standing in the doorway with new attires; he wore a high-collar knee-length Victorian style black jacket with red trimmings and two red buttons on the front, black trousers, knee-length black combat boots, and black gloves. Of course the red scarf that was Russia’s gift for him was around his neck.

Russia smiled at the new attires that Hadrian wore and stood up from his seat. “You look so nice, Dorogoy…” he complimented the teen.

Hadrian pulled the scarf across his mouth at the compliment. “Thank you, Ivan…” he whispered.

Russia gave his right arm to Hadrian. “Shall we?” he chuckled softly when the teen hesitantly took his arm. Before he pulled the teen towards the front door, he looked at the Archangel. “See you later, Azrael.”

Azrael who had been watching the interactions between Russia and Hadrian only smiled gently at the love between them. He really happy for his younger brother and prayed to God that no one would take the happiness away from him, especially after the pain that he experienced in the hands of his betrayers.

“Be careful out there…” he told the two. The Archangel knew they would be all right, no mortals could hurt them, but he still needed to remind them to always be careful out there. It was his duty as not only Hadrian’s older brother but as the oldest in the mansion.

Hadrian looked at the Archangel of Death and whispered, “… We will, Azrael…” after he said those words, he walked out the front door with Russia beside him.

000

Hadrian looked at the snowy sky with a slight anticipation on his face. He was surprised when Russia ‘teleported’ him to Moscow and did not know where he would take him for their second date, but deep inside Hadrian knew he would love it. With curiosity in his mind, the red-eyed teen turned his gaze towards Russia and asked him the question that continued plaguing his mind.

“Where are we going, Ivan?” Hadrian asked the Russian. “I know that right now we are in Moscow, but where are we going?”

Russia smiled at the curiosity that he could hear in his boyfriend’s voice. He was happy that right now the teen started to show more emotions beside devotion and adoration. “We’re going to Gorky Central Park…” he told his boyfriend.

Even though Hadrian had lived long enough in Russia and sometimes went to Moscow to do his ‘duty’, he never taking a day off to look around Moscow. So it was not strange if he did not know the place that Russia had said to him.

Russia who had seen the confusion on Hadrian’s face, he knew the teen did not know the place that Russia had said to him. Russia then realized before he met Hadrian, the teen never took a day off to walk around Moscow to see whatever the town would give to the tourists. His boyfriend really preferred solitude than population.

“You will love it…” Russia told his boyfriend. “We will go on a skating today…”

Hadrian blinked at Russia’s words. “We will have a skating date?” the teen tilted his head to the side a little.

“Da~” Russia said happily. “You will love it, Dorogoy…”

Yes, he knew he would love it for Russia was there with him, but there was one crucial thing that the Russian needed to know. “Ivan… I cannot skate…” yes, he, Hadrian Peverell, the Keeper of Eden and one of the important agents of the agency, did not know how to skate.

Russia blinked at Hadrian’s words. “Oh…” but then a smile appeared across the Russian’s face. “Don’t worry, Dorogoy, I’ll teach you…”

Hadrian did not say anything, he knew he would make a fool of himself later in the ice rink but to see the happiness on Russia’s face, the teen decided to endure it. His embarrassment was a good price for Russia’s happiness. When they arrived in the ice rink where they would go skating, Hadrian looked to the sky and prayed that everything would be all right.

“Sit down, Dorogoy…” Russia told the teen. “I need to change your shoes to ice skate shoes…”

Hadrian nodded and took a seat so his Russian boyfriend could change his shoes to ice skate shoes. When Russia did this, Hadrian could sense some of the people in the park were looking at them with emotions that he could describe as amusements, neutral, and… oh, that was not good, some of them hostiles.

It looked like there were some people that did not like seeing two males in a romantic relationship. Well, he and Russia could take care of them without any problems, so why should he felt fear towards them when they were mortal.

“All right…” Russia stood back to his feet. “Stand up…” he beckoned the teen to stand on his feet.

Hadrian took a deep breath and slowly stood up, but because he never skate before so it was not strange that he started to lose his balance. Thankfully Russia was there to catch him before he fell onto the ground. He knew his boyfriend would never laugh at his clumsiness for he knew Hadrian never skate before, but that did not mean the Russia could not feel amused by it.

“Don’t laugh at me…” he softly smacked Russia on the chest. “I had told you that I never skated before…” he let Russia pulled him to the handle inside the ice rink so he could grasp it.

Russia smiled at Hadrian. “Don’t worry, Dorogoy… I’m going to teach you…” after he said that, he skated backwards from Hadrian, showing the teen his skill in ice skating.

Hadrian leaned against the handle and watched his boyfriend skated around the ice rink. He eyes were wide when Russia effortlessly did a triple axel jump before he slid back to where Hadrian was. The Russian smiled when Hadrian clapped in astonishment and patted the teen’s head gently.

“You’re awesome, you know that, Ivan?” he asked the Russian.

Russia only chuckled at Hadrian’s astonishment before slowly pulled the teen away from the handle to the middle of the rink. Of course this action made Hadrian grasped Russia’s arms tightly for his feet started to wobble uncontrollably.

“Hey,” Russia gently called Hadrian’s attention. “Trust me, da?” he looked straight into Hadrian’s red eyes.

Hadrian closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down his nerves. After he had sure he was calm, the teen nodded and let Russia taught him how to slide across the ice without losing his balance. After the Russian was sure Hadrian could slide alone, he gently pulled his hands away from the teen and moved a little from him.

“It’s all right, Dorogoy, you can do it…” Russia encouraged the teen to slide closer to him.

The teen looked at Russia and nodded. Slowly he started to slide across the ice to where Russia was. Of course his stance not perfect like Russia and the others who had played ice skating for so long. When he was nearly approached Russian, someone suddenly slid near Hadrian in a high speed so the teen lost his balance and fell onto the ice.

“Hadrian!” Russia shouted in surprise and fright when he saw his boyfriend fell onto the ice hard. Hastily he slid towards the teen and knelt beside him to see if the teen hurt himself or not. “… Are you all right, Hadrian?” he asked the teen.

Hadrian raised him up to the sitting position before wincing in pain at the painful throbbing that he could feel on his right wrist. He knew he had sprained his wrist from trying to stop his face met the cold ice.

Russia caught the flash of Hadrian’s pained expression and gently took Hadrian’s right hand and gently poked the wrist. He apologized when he saw another flash of pained expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Don’t worry, Ivan… this kind of wound will heal in a merely of second…” he told the Russian.

Russia did not hear what Hadrian said for he was busy glaring at the young man who had dared to make his boyfriend lost his balance. He knew from where he was sanding not too long ago, the young man had purposely slid so fast near Hadrian so his boyfriend would fell down hard.

He stopped glaring at the young man when he felt someone tugged his sleeve gently. He looked down, only to find Hadrian looking at him with an expression that telling the Russian to let it go. Of course Russia gave a comeback with an expression that said ‘Are you serious, Dorogoy?’

“Just… let it go…” Hadrian told the Russian. “Don’t let that dunderhead destroy our date…” with a sigh he carefully stood back to his feet. “Could we go to a café or something?”

Russia nodded in agreement and took Hadrian out of the ice rink. Maybe their skating date had been ruined by that dunderhead, but at least Hadrian did not feel disappointed and still wanted to have a date with him, even though they needed to change place.

After they had wore back their shoes, Russia took Hadrian to a café that not too far from the park, In the café he asked a table for two and near the window so he and Hadrian could look at the scenery outside. After they took their seats, Russia looked at the menu for a moment before turned his gaze at Hadrian.

“So, what do you want to order, Hadrian?” asked Russia.

“… I want to order oladyi,” he told Russia. “… and a cup of earl grey tea…”

Russia chuckled. “You and your tea…” he shook his head fondly at the teen. “Well, I think I’ll order veal orloff and a glass of vodka…” he then recalled the waiter and told him what they wanted to order. After the waiter took the order, Russia took Hadrian’s right hand between his hands.

“I’m sorry the date is ruined, Dorogoy…” he told the red-eyed teen.

Hadrian blinked at Russia’s words and shook his head. “Ivan, the date isn’t ruined…” he told Russia. “We only change the place where we can spend our time together without anyone disturbing us…”

“You’re too nice,” now Hadrian became more confused. “In the ice rink, you stopped me from coming to that young man, Dorogoy… you’re too nice…”

“I stopped you not because I was nice to that young man,” he told Russia truthfully. “I did that because of you…”

Russia tilted his head to the side a little.

“I don’t want to make you waste your time on that dunderhead…” he brushed his thumb across Russia’s wrist affectionately. “Don’t let stupid people ruined our date, ignores them…”

Russia sighed and nodded. He knew it was contradicted with his way, but for Hadrian he would let the man go. However, if that young man came to them once more to hurt his boyfriend, he would make sure he felt some kind of regret

Hadrian did not say anything when he saw a dark smile on his boyfriend’s face. He knew the Russian already had a plan for the young if he decided to approach them again. Well, if that young man really had a death wish, which he was to stop him?

Not long their orders came to their table and after thanking the waiter, the two started to eat their food. Of course while eating; the two started chatting with each other about everything that did not have any connections with their works. Because of them, this was their free times and they did not need the stress of the works came in this peaceful time.

After they finished their food and Russia paid them, the two walked out the café and decided to walk around until it was time for them go back. When they were in the shopping district, Russia’s eyes suddenly caught something and went to where he needed to go, leaving Hadrian alone.

With a puff of cold breath, Hadrian leaned against the wall behind him and tugged his scarf across his mouth. He blinked when snow started to fall down from the sky and raised his right gloved hand to let some of them landed on the palm of his hand. It was very peaceful.

However, the peaceful feeling he felt was ruined by the sudden appearance of the young man that had made him fell when in the ice rink. Hadrian let out a puff of cold breath once more before turned his attention towards the young man and his friends.

“May I help you?” Hadrian asked the young man while staying alert to make sure he and his friends did not touch him.

Suddenly the young man grasped the front of his coat and pulled Hadrian towards him before smacked him back to the wall. Of course that action did not hurt Hadrian but he decided to play along to find what they wanted to do him now.

“Urod (freak)…” the young man hissed at Hadrian. “Your kind shouldn’t be here…”

Oh, he hated that term. It was true this young man did not say it because of what he was, but because of his decision to have a romantic relationship with Russia, who was a male. He scoffed inwardly; he did not understand why some humans thought that having a same-sex relationship was a crime and a sin that needed to be stopped. Their Father had told everyone that He did not care about genders in a romantic relationship; because of Him love was love.

“And why is that?” Hadrian asked the young man emotionlessly.

“You have a disgusting relationship with that man…” the young man hissed. “Are you so pathetic that you let yourself become someone else’s bitch?”

Hadrian arched his eyebrow at that question. “Who are you to talk to me like that?” now the teen’s voice had an edge of coldness in it. “You aren’t my family so you don’t have the right to tell me what to do…” with that, he gripped the young man’s wrist and tightened his hold until he released the front of his coat.

The young man pulled his hand away from Hadrian when he felt his wrist nearly broken. “Abomination… you should never been born…” he looked at two of his friends and signalled them to give Hadrian a lesson.

Hadrian only put his hands on his hips and watched with half-closed eyes when the two men approached him. A smile appeared across his face when he sensed the familiar aura of his boyfriend. Lazily he waved his right hand, a sign that he had put a barrier around him, his boyfriend, and these three troublemakers.

 **“What do you think you’re doing to my treasure?”** Russia asked with cold voice and dark aura around his form. **“You three are really dunderheads, da?”** he let his ‘smile’ to appear.

The three humans started to shiver in fear at the dark aura that coming out from Russia. Hadrian watched the scene in front of him with a small smirk on his face. He had told Russia to let these men go when one of them purposely slid so fast near him so he would feel down onto the ice, but because the men decided to follow him so they could harass him for his relationship with Russia… well, he would let his boyfriend punished them.

Russia tilted his head to the side, still with a ‘smile’ on his face. **“Oh, you three are that kind of humans, da?”** Russia really despise their kinds for they always thought everything that did not ‘normal’ should be gone from earth. **“You think you can come here and harass him for our relationship?”** he summoned his faucet pipe and held it tightly in his hands.

“W-what the hell are you?” one of the goons asked Russia.

Russia still ‘smiling’ when he raised his pipe at the top of his head. **“I’m your punisher, da…”** after he said that, he struck the three of them with his trusty pipe so hard they fell down onto the ground.

Hadrian looked away when Russia started to punish those three men. He ignored those men’s pained screams and begs of mercy, for him they got what they deserved for trying to hurt Hadrian for something that was not their problem. Not long the men had stopped screaming and begging, it looked like Russia had decided they were punished enough and knocked them unconscious with blows on the heads.

“Are you all right, Dorogoy?” Russia asked Hadrian and cupped the teen’s cheeks on his large hands.

Hadrian sighed and nodded. “I’m all right, Ivan… they didn’t hurt me…” he told the Russian.

Russia nodded. “Good, if they really hurt you, I’ll kill them…” he told Hadrian without any remorse in his voice.

He knew Russia would do it. He really possessive towards everything that he dimmed as his and Hadrian was in the first position of Russia’s possessive list. To take Russia’s mind away from those dunderheads, Hadrian decided to ask where Russia had gone not too long ago.

A happy smile appeared across Russia when Hadrian asked the question. He put his hands behind him and when he pulled them back to the front, there was a bouquet of sunflowers and bluebells, Hadrian blinked in astonishment at his two favourite flowers and realized that Russia must be gone to a flower shop to buy them.

“For you, Dorogoy…” Russia put the bouquet into Hadrian’s arms.

A small gentle smile appeared across Hadrian’s face at Russia’s romantic gesture and moved into Russia’s personal space. When the man was in his personal space, Hadrian rose to his tiptoes and kissed Russia gently on the lips. They stayed like that for a while and when the teen wanted to move away, Russia wrapped his arms around Hadrian’s waist and started to kiss him thoroughly and passionately.

The action made Hadrian let out a moan of surprise but when Russia started to kiss him passionately, it changed into pleasure. The teen raised his hands and wrapped them around Russia’s shoulders; he shivered in delight and pleasure when Russia’s tongue gently played with his. They continued to kiss until the need of air made the two of them stopped the kiss.

Russia looked down at Hadrian’s flushed face and felt happy for he was the first and the last one that would make Hadrian flushed like that. With a gentle smile, the Russian kissed Hadrian’s forehead and whispered, “… Let’s go home…”

Hadrian only nodded in agreement for he could not utter one word after the kiss they shared with each other. He tightened his hold around Russia’s arms when the country ‘teleported’ back to the mansion. Of course when they disappeared from where they had been standing the barrier that Hadrian had created disappeared too, and this made the pedestrians saw those three.

Oh, well, at least they would be treated for the wounds that they received from Russia’s trusty faucet pipe.

000

Two days later, Hadrian and Russia were in the living room, watching the horror DVD that Russia had. When it near the climax, someone knocked hard on Russia’s front door. With a sigh Hadrian decided to stand up from his seat and went to see who had come to Russia’s mansion at this time.

The teen opened the front door. “Yes? May I help—“ whatever he wanted to say was stopped when someone suddenly leaped towards him and grasped his neck.

“AMERICA!” Britain screamed at his former colony.

Hadrian blinked his eyes, only to find America standing in front of him with anger on his face and that made the teen to arch his eyebrow. “… May I help you, America?” he asked the northern American coldly.

“Where is he?” the American hissed at Hadrian.

“Where is who?” Hadrian asked America.

“Don’t play with me! Where the hell do you take Canada?” he roared into Hadrian’s face.

“AMERICA!” Britain ran towards America and tried to pull his hand away from Hadrian’s neck. “Stop this nonsense before Russia comes and sees you threatening his boyfriend…”

It was too late, right after Britain said those words Russia walked out from the room where he was and when he saw America had his hand around Hadrian’s neck, anger came to him and he went to America so he could pull the man away from Hadrian and threw him across the room.

“Who do you think you are, Amerika?” asked Russia coldly. “Coming here and threatening my boyfriend like that? Do you have a death wish?”

“Shut up, commie…” America stood back to his feet. “Canada had disappeared from his home for two days and it must be your boyfriend’s fault…”

Russia’s pupils shrunk to little dots and his eyes glowing when he heard America’s accusation of his boyfriend. “ **Listen here, capitalist pig, whatever that happened to comrade Canada, my boyfriend doesn’t have anything with it…”** he looked hard into America’s blue eyes. **“He always with me for these last two days so he couldn’t have do anything to comrade Canada, not that he would do anything to him for comrade Canada now is my country’s ally…”**

Britain nodded in agreement. He had heard from some of his informants that Canada’s Prime Minister had made some agreements that made them allies in non-military aspects. At first he feared Russia would try to make Canada became one with him, but when he saw the Canadian was not hurt for the last two months after he became Russia’s ally, the British decided to let Canada did whatever his country wanted to do as long it would not endanger himself.

“Russia is right, America…” British told the American. “Right now Canada and Russia had some agreements for anything that doesn’t have anything with military…” he looked at Russia. “So there is no way Russia will jeopardize that…”

“Then why he suddenly disappeared without any trances?” asked America with distrust in his voice.

Before Hadrian could say anything, Azrael appeared in the room with a slight frown on his face. “… Azrael, is there something wrong?” he asked his older brother.

“… I cannot sense Matthew, even when I was in Heaven…” he told Hadrian. “… What happened?”

America looked at Azrael with a slight frown when the man said Canada’s human name. “He wasn’t in his home and from what we saw, he had disappeared for two days…” America explained to Azrael.

Hadrian sighed. “… Fine, America…” he looked at the American with half-closed eyes. “Azrael, Russia, and I will go to find him…. you can wait here…”

“Oh, hell, no!” America looked hard at Hadrian. “There’s no way I’ll let you to leave without taking me and England!”

Hadrian looked to the ceiling with exasperation. For the truth he did not want to take America with him, Britain he could take for he really tolerated him. However, he knew if he did not take the American with him, he would throw some temper tantrums like some kind of crazy five-year-old children.

“Fine… you can go with us…” Hadrian tod America while taking Russia’s hand in his to calm him down. “Just wait here until me and Azrael find where he is right now…” After he said those words, he pulled Russia and Azrael out the room and to Russia’s office.

“Why you decide to take him with us?” asked Azrael. He knew Hadrian and Russia disliked America, so he needed to know why his younger brother decided to take him in their quest searching Canada.

“… Because he will throw a temper tantrum like some kind of crazy five-year-old children if I don’t take him with us…” explained Hadrian. “Come on, we need to find where Canada…”

Azrael nodded in agreement. He and Hadrian needed to find where Canada was at this moment and then rescued him from wherever he was right now.

000

Tbc…

000


	15. Chapter 15

In this chapter, the countries from my universe (Keeper of Eden) will have the word A in front of their names. The reason is because this chapter and maybe next (I don’t know) will be in the canon (slightly) Hetalia universe.

000

Familiar voices could be heard by Canada and that made the second largest country frowned a little. Slowly he opened his eyes, only to find the familiar ceiling of the world meeting room in USA, and that meant the voices around him were his fellow countries.

When he wanted to say something to them, something made him stopped and that was the fact that he could not sense his country and people. This made him surprised for he knew as a country he could sense all of his people and the condition of his country, so to find out that he could not do that, that meant the world where he woke up was not his own.

“Hey, are you all right, dude?” he blinked when America’s face came into the line of his sight. He was looking at him with confusion on his face, something that never he seen after he befriended Hadrian, Azrael, and Russia.

Because he knew this was not his world and that meant there was this world version of his, Canada decided to put regarding himself as A/Canada, which had a meaning Alter/Canada, to make sure there was no confusion between him and this world version of Canada.

“… I’m all right…” he told America with a slight frown on his face. How he could tell this world version of the countries about him was not from this world without looking like some kind of a crazy person.

America looked at the glasses-wearing teen in front of him with a slight frown on his face. “Are you sure? You had surprised us with your sudden appearance in the middle of the meeting room…” he told A/Canada.

Oh, how he really wanted to find that Abyssian and gave them a piece of his mind for throwing him to the world that was not his. With a sigh A/Canada brushed his hair away from his eyes and decided to tell this world version of countries the truth. They needed to know what kind of creature that had decided to throw him to this world and made sure they could defend themselves if they decided to come here.

A/Canada exhaled and looked at the countries in the room. “… My name is Canada, but I’m not this world Canada…” he knew his words made the countries confused but he decided to continue. “The reason why I appeared here because an enemy of my friend decided to send me here…”

Britain looked at A/Canada. “What do you mean with that you’re not this world Canada?” he looked around. “And did we have a country called Canada?”

A/Canada bristled slightly when he found this world version of his was still invisible in the others’ eyes. That fact made him thankful for Hadrian and that because the teen’s appearance in the countries in his world had changed everything, especially to him and his world Russia.

He looked at his right when he sensed something touched his thigh and found it was Kumajiro. Without thinking too much, A/Canada took Kumajiro in his arms and hugged him close to his chest. “Just like I had said, this is not my world for all you still don’t know about Canada…” he told them. “… In my world everyone knows about me…” he mumbled lowly under his breath.

“Dude, I think something must had hit your head…” America looked at A/Canada. “There’s no country with a name of Canada…”

Angry with America’s dismissal towards this world version of Canada; A/Canada stood up to his feet and went to where this world version of Canada was. The moment he found him, A/Canada took a hold of this world version of Canada and then he was invisible no more in front of the others’ eyes.

“Hello, me…” greeted A/Canada to this world version of him.

Canada looked at the older version of him and did not know what to say. A/Canada was really different from him; the older version of him was more confident in his actions and not invisible in the eyes of the other countries, not like him.

A/Canada could see the insecurity in this world version of him and he did not like it. So with that in his mind, A/Canada flicked Canada’s forehead with two of his fingers. He smiled inwardly when Canada glared at him for flicking his forehead like that.

“Stop looking down at yourself…” said A/Canada to Canada. “You’re a great country and needs to stand up more!” he told this world version of him.

Canada looked at the older version of him and knew that in his world A/Canada did not invisible in the eyes of the others. That fact made Canada felt slightly jealous and wanted to know how the others could see him in his world.

“H-how can everyone see you in your world?” asked Canada to A/Canada.

A/Canada looked at this world version of him and knew he felt slightly jealous towards him at this moment, especially with a fact that he did not invisible to the others. “… If you want to know the truth, I was like you in the past, no one could see me…” he told Canada.

“T-then how now they can see you?” he pointed to the other countries in the room.

A/Canada put his hands inside his trousers pockets and tilted his head to the side a little. “Because I have good friend that make sure I don’t go back to become invisible in the eyes of the others. They make sure I stand up for myself and proud as a Canadian…” he explained while playing with the bracelet on his right wrist.

France looked at A/Canada. “They must be extraordinary friends, A/Canada…” he told the alternate version of his former ward.

A smile appeared across A/Canada when France said those words. “Yes, they are the best…” he told him. “They will do anything to make sure nothing will harm their friends, even that means facing their leaders…”

“You really lucky to have good friends, little A/Canada…” said Russia with a smile on his face.

A/Canada looked at Russia with a normal expression when the others looked at the Russian with wariness on their faces. He knew if not for Hadrian that appeared in their lives, he and the others would never see the real Russia and would continue to act like this world countries regarding to the other largest country in the world.

“You don’t fear me?” asked Russia to A/Canada when he saw the alternate Canada looked at him with a normal expression on his face.

A/Canada tilted his head to the side when Russia asked him that question. “No, why should I?” he asked back to Russia. “In my world, you and I are allies in non-military aspects, Russia. So why should I fear you?”

“Why would you become an ally for Russia?” asked America to A/Canada. “He’s a commie!”

A/Canada looked to the ceiling in exasperation. “He isn’t a communist country again, America…” he told this world America. “And the reason I and him become allies in non-military aspects are because his president and my Prime Minister signed an agreement to help each other in non-military way…”

“Don’t you feel afraid that he will try to make you become one with him?” asked Japan to A/Canada.

When A/Canada heard those words, he snorted in amusement. “My world Russia has stopped asking the other countries to become one with him…” he found the countries looked at him with disbelief on their faces. “The reason he doesn’t want to do that again? He has found someone who loves him unconditionally and without wanting anything in return…”

When Russia heard A/Canada’s explanation why his world Russia did not want to make the other countries to become one with him, an emotion called jealously appeared on his face before it disappeared back to his usual smiling face.

“No way…” America shook his head. “There’s no way your world commie has someone who loves him unconditionally and without wanting anything in return. He’s a psychopath!”

A/Canada sighed and brushed his face in exasperation. “I don’t care if you believe me or not, but I had told you the truth. My world Russia doesn’t want to make the other countries to become one with him after he finds someone who loves him unconditionally…”

“I’m jealous…” said Russia to A/Canada. “He is me but he has gained something that I will never have…”

A/Canada looked at this world Russia and could hear pain in his voice. He could understand why he felt jealous towards his world Russia, especially when they were the same person. However what he wanted to say to Russia was stopped when his bracelet emitting a soft blue light, a sign that Azrael was close.

Britain looked at the glowing bracelet on A/Canada’s right wrist and asked him the reason why it was glowing, “… Why it is glowing?”

A smile appeared on A/Canada’s face at the light around his bracelet. Not long after the bracelet let out a soft blue light, the familiar magic circle appeared on the floor in the middle of the room. He waited with anticipation in his heart to see who would come for him and a wide smile appeared on his face when he saw who had walked out the magical crack in the middle of the magic circle.

The countries in the room watched when a man walked out from the magical crack in the middle of the magic circle. The man was tall like Russia, had black hair, and a pair of icy blue eyes. He too wore a knee-length double breasted imperial coat with blue trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard, blue epaulets on each shoulders, black trousers, knee-length black military boots, white gloves, and a long blue scarf around his shoulders.

“Matthew!” the man called A/Canada with an expression of relief on his face. “Are you all right?” he held the Canadian’s cheeks.

A/Canada smiled at Azrael and held his hands that were on his cheeks. “I’m all right…” he then looked at the magic crack in the middle of magic circle. “Do you come here alone?” he asked the Archangel.

Right after he asked that question, his brother and his father walked out the magic crack. When his brother saw him, he ran towards him and pushed Azrael to the side so he could hug him tightly. A/Canada sighed inwardly at his brother’s action towards Azrael, especially after he found out that he and Azrael were starting a relationship like Hadrian with A/Russia.

“America! Don’t be rude!” A/Britain scolded A/America for shoving Azrael to the side when he was in the middle of conversation with A/Canada.

A/America looked at A/Britain and blew a raspberry at him, making the older country’s right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Without thinking twice A/Britain went to A/America and gave him a good smack on the back of his head. He grinned inwardly when his former colony let out a pained whine after he did that.

Azrael sighed and shook his head. “… You two need to know that right now we aren’t in our world…” he told A/America and A/Britain. “If you don’t believe me, see behind you…”

A/America and A/Britain did what Azrael told them and what they saw behind them made them blinked in surprise. There, standing in front of them were themselves but if what Azrael said was true, they were them in this world.

“Wow, cool!” exclaimed A/America when he saw this world version of him. “That’s me!” he approached this world version of him and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, me!” he greeted him.

Japan, who was looking at this phenomenon, could only shake his head in astonishment and confusion. “There are two America-san in this room now…” he told the others.

Then the magic crack in the middle of the magic circle emitted another light and from there another person came out. The person who walked out from the magic crack was tall like Azrael, had platinum blond hair, and a pair of violet eyes. He wore a thigh-length double breasted blue coat with red trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard, black trousers, knee-length dark brown military boots, black gloves, and a long tan scarf around his neck.

“Russia!” A/Canada exclaimed when he saw his ally walked out the magic crack. “If you are here that means Hadrian will be here too!” he was happy that his friends had come for him.

Every country, except their alternate selves, in the meeting was surprised and felt slightly disbelief when A/Canada called the newcomer ‘Russia’. There was no way this person was Russia that coming from A/Canada’s world. He was really different from their world Russia and it could be seen from how he acted towards A/Canada, A/America, and A/Britain.

“That’s Russia?” asked Italy when he looked at A/Russia with a surprised look on his face. “He is different… really different…”

A/Russia looked around the room and spotted this world version of him in the room. “… Well, this is… a slightly awkward…” he told A/Canada.

“Yeah, I understand what you’re feeling right now…” told A/Canada with a smile. “But you cannot blame me for this… blame the Abyssian that had the nerve to send me here…”

Before A/Russia could say anything to A/Canada, the magic crack let out another light before the crack and the magic circle disappeared from the room. After the light had dissipated, every country in the room could see a teenager with black hair and a pair of red eyes like Prussia standing there. He wore a high-collared black turtleneck, a thigh-length black double breasted coat with red trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard, a dark brown leather belt, black trousers, knee-high black combat boots, black gloves, and a long red scarf around his neck.

When the teen spotted A/Canada, he let out a small sigh of relief. “… Are you all right, Canada?” the teen asked A/Canada with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

A/Canada looked at the teen with a slight sheepish expression. “Yeah, I’m all right… that Abyssian didn’t do anything to me than sent me here, Hadrian…” he told the teen.

Hadrian nodded in relief when he heard that from A/Canada and after he did that, he looked towards the countries of this world. He tilted his head when every country in the room, except the ones that came from his world, looked at him with not only suspiciousness but disbelief too.

“Who are you?” asked Italy to Hadrian.

Before Hadrian could answer Italy’s question, A/Russia wrapped his left arm around Hadrian’s shoulders and pulled the teen closer to his chest. Hadrian knew A/Russia’s action made the others looked at him with distrust and would try to interfere if he did something impropriate to him.

“He is my boyfriend…” answered A/Russia without missing a beat. “His name is Hadrian Peverell.”

“W-WHAT?” all of the countries screamed in disbelief at A/Russia’s words.

“T-There’s no way a commie like you have a boyfriend like him!” yelled America to A/Russia. “You must be blackmailed the teen to become your boyfriend!”

A/Russia turned to A/America and gave him a ‘chilling’ smile. “Hey, Amerika… he is really like you… doesn’t belief me about the fact that Hadrian is my boyfriend…”

A/America looked at this world version of him and said, “What Russia said was right… Hadrian Peverell is his boyfriend…” he told them. “Even though I think he doesn’t deserve him…” he mumbled lowly under his breath.

Hadrian, who heard the mumbled words, decided to ignore it and looked at the countries that were looking at him and A/Russia with disbelief on their faces. “Yes, what Ivan said was true, he and I are in a romantic relationship…” he told them flatly.

Azrael sighed and brushed the invisible dusts on his clothes before started to remind them the reason why they were here. “Don’t you think it’s time for us to find the Abyssian so we can go back to our world early?” he asked Hadrian.

Hadrian looked at Azrael and knew he was right. With a sigh, he pulled away from A/Russia’s hug and summoned his raven familiar, Morrigan. He watched emotionlessly when the raven materialized in the thin air above his arm and when she was fully formed, she landed on Hadrian’s arm to perch on it.

“Morrigan…” he rested his forehead against the raven’s head. “I command you to find the Abyssian that had sent Canada to this world and after you find them, informs me…” after he said those word, the raven cawed in agreement and then disappeared from the room to do her duty.

A/Britain crossed his arms. “Now, we need to find a place to stay until your familiar comes back with the information…” he told Hadrian.

“Why don’t we stay here?” asked A/America to the others.

Azrael shook his head. “I don’t think it will be a very good idea to involve them…” he looked at this world version of the countries. “They have their own lives and I don’t want to make their lives become complicated with pulling them in our mess.”

“Hey!” America snapped at Azrael, making the Archangel frowned at this world version of America. “I don’t know what really happens, but this is our world and it’s our right to become involve with whatever you do here!”

“Heh, dazhe v etom mire, on vse to the kapitalisticheskaya svin’ya, kotoraya lyubit vmeshivat’sya v drugiye deta (even in this world he still the same capitalist pig that love to interfere with the others’ business)…” mumbled A/Russia in Russian and because it was only Azrael, Hadrian, and Russia that knew Russian, they were the only one that snorted in amusement at A/Russia’s words.

“Ivan…” Hadrian looked at A/Russia. He knew what his boyfriend was true but that did not mean he wanted him to lower himself into America’s level.

“What? Is true, Dorogoy!” A/Russia looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

Hadrian’s emotionless expression momentarily changed to fondness before back to its previous state. “Even it’s true, I don’t want you to lower yourself into his level…” he told his Russian boyfriend.

A/Russia sighed. “Fine, for you, Dorogoy, I’ll try to not badmouthing him whenever he does something stupid…” he told his boyfriend.

“Thank you…” he took A/Russia’s hand into his own.

Russia, who was watching the interaction between A/Russia and Hadrian, grasped his left chest where he felt some kind of pain in there. He knew at this moment he was feeling jealous towards the alternate version of himself and the source of his jealously was the teen with a name Hadrian Peverell.

Just like what he had said to A/Canada, he and A/Russia was the same person even though they were from different worlds, but why he gained something that he had wished for his entire life and he did not? It was not fair. He and A/Russia were the same person, so why their destiny was different from each other?

Azrael frowned when he sensed one familiar negative feeling from Russia that he recognized as jealousy and he knew from that moment that Russia was feeling jealous towards A/Russia. He too knew the source of his jealously was his younger brother, Hadrian Peverell. He just hoped Russia would not do anything drastic to gain what A/Russia had. He did not want to do something regretful to this world Russia and he too knew Hadrian would not want him to do that, not even if this world Russia decided to hurt him.

Hadrian looked at this world America and tilted his head to the side a little. “Listen, America…” he called America. “… We know this is your world but we really don’t want to put all of you in danger when we fight the Abyssians, not because we don’t believe your power to stop enemies…”

Before America could say anything, Britain put his hand on the American’s right shoulder as a sign for him to stop from saying anything. The British knew what the teen said was right, he and the others did not know anything about this creature called Abyssian and their decision to help only going to create trouble.

“But because we know all of you are stubborn, then I’ll tell you how to defeat the Abyssians if you meet them…” Hadrian continued. “You need to cut down his head, burn them, or destroy the crystal on their chest…”

After Hadrian had finished telling the countries of this world what they needed to know, Italy raised his hand and that made the teen blinked at the Italian.

“What is an Abyssian?” he asked the important question.

“Ah, yes…” it was Azrael who said those words. “All of you don’t know what an Abyssian is.” he crossed his arms. “All right, I’ll tell you… Abyssians are the corrupted human souls that cannot be sent to Hell or to Eden. They will continue to stay in a dark place called the Abyss without any chances to be forgiven by Heaven…”

“Don’t tell them anything beside what they need to have, Azrael…” informed Hadrian to his older brother. “This world is different from our world because no one in here knows about that world…”

Azrael nodded in agreement and continued to tell them anything that they needed to know, no more than that.

When Azrael was telling the others about the race called Abyssian, Russia went to approach the alternate version of him. The reason why he approached the alternate version of himself was because he wanted to know how A/Russia gained someone who loved him honestly and without wanting anything in return.

“Yes, may I help you?” asked A/Russia to this world version of him.

“How you and Hadrian met?” that was the question that Russia threw at A/Russia.

A/Russia looked at Russia when he asked that question. “How I met Hadrian?” he titled his head to the side a little. “I met Hadrian when I walked around Moscow and spotted him in the park, near the fountain…” he shrugged his shoulders. “From there everything is history…”

Russia looked at Hadrian, who was talking with Azrael. “… Why he wants to be with you?” he asked his alternate self. “Does he want something from you?” he asked this question because of his past experience as a country, having some sort of ‘relationships’ with another country because of hidden agendas.

A smile appeared across A/Russia when he heard the question and shook his head. “No, Moy Kroshka doesn’t want anything from me when he becomes my boyfriend…” he told Russia. “He told me that he didn’t want anything from me because for him, me being always his side and loves him truthfully is that he wants from me…”

Russia could not comprehend how his alternate self gained someone who loved him unconditionally when he, in this world, did not gain that. He knew even though he and A/Russia was one person, they had different lives and he should never felt any jealously towards him. But in the end, he could not stop himself from not feeling jealous towards A/Russia, not when he had Hadrian in his life while he did not have anyone.

A/Russia looked at Russia and knew at that moment that the Russian felt jealous towards him for he had Hadrian in his life. With a sigh A/Russia patted Russia’s right shoulder and said, “Don’t worry, I know one day you will find someone that will love you unconditionally, like Hadrian to me…” after he said those words, A/Russia went back to Hadrian, leaving the other version of him to think about what he had told him.

Hadrian stopped his conversation with Azrael when he spotted A/Russia walking towards him and the teen let A/Russia pulled him closer to the man’s chest so he could wrap his arms around lithe body. He stayed silent for a while before then asked Russia the reason why he suddenly hugged him like this.

A/Russia looked down at Hadrian and gave him a pained look at the teen’s question. “You don’t want me to hug you?” he asked Hadrian.

“… You can hug me…” he told A/Russia. “I just want to know why you suddenly hug me after talking with this world version of you, Ivan…”

The pained look disappeared from A/Russia’s face after Hadrian explained why he asked that kind of question and then explained the reason why he decided to hug the teen after talking with this world Russia. “… I just… feeling thankful for having you in my life now, Dorogoy…” he told Hadrian.

Without pushing A/Russia to give him more explanation about his statement, Hadrian knew what he was talking about. A/Russia was feeling thankful for Hadrian’s appearance in his life and gave him what he wished to have for centuries. That meant this world Russia still did not have what A/Russia had, someone who welcomed and loved him without wanting anything in return.

Hadrian slowly closed his eyes and whispered lowly so it was only A/Russia who could hear him. “… Don’t worry, Ivan, I know that one day this world Russia will get someone who would welcome and love him without wanting anything from him…”

The teen took a peek towards this world Russia, who was looking at A/Russia and him with what he knew as jealously in his violet eyes. Yeah, he prayed that this world had the other version of him so this world Russia would gain the happiness like A/Russia.

This world Russia was not his boyfriend, but that did not mean Hadrian did not wish for his happiness.

000

Tbc…

000


End file.
